


Links – Revisited, One Chance, Chapter Four

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: One Chance [5]
Category: The OC
Genre: Angsty with a bit of hurt/comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about nine years since Numb, so they are *gasp* adults!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Links – Revisited, One Chance, Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally posted on LiveJournal back in 2006. I copied over from LJ and have not re-read it, so any grammatical mistakes are, sadly, mine.

**Ryan**

Ryan sat in his office, staring at the same blueprints he’d been working on for the past twenty minutes and clearly getting nothing done. Instead, he’d been thinking about how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would have graduated from high school, let alone college. 

And hadn’t college been a blast…

For some strange reason, still unknown to either he or Seth or any of their friends, Ryan and Seth had decided to go to separate colleges. It was a decision that shocked everyone, including themselves.

Seth went off to Brown and Ryan went to Berkeley. It was a decision that lasted a grand total of one whole semester. By January, Seth had packed his bags and high-tailed it back to California, much to Sandy’s, and especially Ryan’s, delight.

The rest of college went by much more smoothly for both of them. Gone were the late night phone calls and early morning phone calls and phone calls between class and… Let’s just say that by sophomore year, Ryan and Seth’s phone bills had been a lot less… a LOT less.

After college, there had been a job waiting for him at The Newport Group, so they ended up moving back to Newport. As much as Seth groaned and complained about Newport, he had told Ryan, in no uncertain terms, that where Ryan was, so was home, and that included the hell of Newport Beach. Besides, things in Newport weren’t half as bad now that they were official “adults”.

Ryan shook his head and stared harder at the blueprints, but his memories continued to invade and he finally gave up. He stood up and wandered out of his office, leaning against the wall just inside the living room. Seth was slouched on the sofa, reading his Gamers Magazine, totally oblivious to Ryan’s presence.

Ryan smiled at his boyfriend of nine years and reflected on how much his life had changed from when he was sixteen and living a crappy existence in Chino. He had been convinced that juvie would have been his semi-permanent home – at least until he turned eighteen. He then would have followed his brother to jail where he would have found himself in the state penitentiary revolving door, going in and out and in and out, most likely, for the rest of his life. But Sandy Cohen changed all that; took a chance on a kid from Chino and helped him turn his life around.

Ryan suddenly had a real home, a real mom in Kirsten, a real dad in Sandy and a real best friend in Seth. And within a year and a half of moving in with the Cohens’, he had a real relationship with said best friend that he was certain would last forever. He may not have had a good example with his own mother and father, but the Cohens’ were pretty good models in the relationship department. And it was by that model that he was determined to mold his and Seth’s own relationship.

The first couple of years out of college were tough ones. Seth and Zach had worked tirelessly to get their graphic novel off the ground. But once it started, there was no stopping them. Ryan was so fucking proud of Seth. He always knew that Seth could turn his talents into a real career and he and Zach were taking the graphic novel world by storm.

He was pretty proud of himself, too. After Caleb had died, he remembered thinking that he would inherit the family business from Kirsten. He wasn’t been immodest, just truthful. And he had been right. The spring break of their junior year of high school, when Ryan accompanied Kirsten on The Newport Group’s retreat, had been just the start of Ryan’s grooming by Kirsten. 

Every summer during college, Ryan returned to Newport to intern at TNG, as Seth so eloquently labeled it their senior year of high school. Seth branded the Newport Group with the new moniker because, as he put it, “You’re, like, the next generation of the company, Ry. It’s only logical.” “Thank you, Spock,” Ryan replied snarkily before leaning over and shutting Seth up the best way he knew how; certainly in the most fun way he knew how.

In that short amount of time, Ryan had working himself up through the company and had only last month completed his very first design. He couldn’t wait for it to be finished.

“So?” Seth began, startling Ryan from his musing by appearing suddenly nose-to-nose with him. A half grin, half leer curling his soft lips. “What are we doing this weekend?”

And for no particular reason, Seth’s question reminded Ryan of the semi-fight he and Seth had gotten into with Kirsten and Sandy when they found out they were moving back to Newport, but not moving in with them. Kirsten especially wanted her ‘boys’ close, but Seth and Ryan had wanted their own place.

Kirsten had been clingy with Seth and Ryan ever since the end of their junior year. Between the loss of her father, her entering rehab, and ‘The Shooting’, Kirsten hated for them to be out of her sight for even a moment.

Thankfully, neither Seth nor Ryan had been social butterflies in any way, so she got her wish more times than not during their last year of high school. The first couple months of senior year, that’s all Seth wanted—was to come home directly after school. The stress of the school gossip had worn thin and it didn’t help that he was still trying to get over killing another human being. 

Not that Trey didn’t deserve it, Ryan thought angrily almost daily. Of course he missed his brother; Ryan wasn’t that cold. But the bastard tried to rape Seth and that was unforgivable.

But… 

…after college, they had wanted their own place and Kirsten was having none of it. Not until Seth pointed out that they would still be in Newport. It wasn’t as if they were moving to Pacific Palisades like Zach and Summer had. This apparently was enough of a consolation that Kirsten relented and even helped them find a place.

It was a beautiful townhouse not too far from the ocean. The Newport Group owned the complex and they were miraculously given a great deal on the “four-bedroom corner unit with balcony overlooking the beach”. They both knew that Kirsten had pulled some strings, but they certainly weren’t about to complain about the nepotism since Seth really didn’t have an income at the time and they would be living off what Ryan made until Zach and Seth’s novel took off.

And once it did – only last year – Seth and Ryan were now living comfortably in Newport in their spacious apartment.

Ryan raised an eyebrow and blinked away the memories before giving Seth a crooked smile. “What do you want to do?”

Seth’s brown eyes sparkled in mischief and he leered fully at Ryan, leaning closer and pressing his body up against Ryan’s. “I want.” Seth whispered in Ryan’s neck, nipping playfully. “To spend.” Seth trailed his lips up the side of Ryan’s throat, tongue leaving a wet trail on the exposed flesh. “All day.” He sucked the lobe of one ear in his hot mouth and flicked it with his tongue before sucking lightly. “In bed.” Seth removed his mouth from Ryan’s ear and Ryan couldn’t help but moan at the loss. But the agile tongue slipped around to the soft spot just behind his ear and leisurely licked some more before moving on to trace the shell of Ryan’s ear. Seth’s warm breath over sensitive flesh caused Ryan to shiver. “With you.” And Seth removed his face from the crook of Ryan’s throat and dove in to capture his mouth with soft pink lips.

Ryan groaned deep in his chest and fell backwards against the wall, letting Seth plaster his body up against his own, pressing his body against the wall. He felt Seth slip his hands up under his shirt, the ink-stained pads of Seth’s fingertips rubbing teasingly over his hardened nipples. Ryan whimpered and bucked up into Seth, silently begging for more.

Apparently Seth was willing to oblige as he slid the shirt up to just under Ryan’s armpits, exposing Ryan’s chest. Seth then lowered his head and flicked out his tongue, lapping the sensitive buds enticingly before wrapping his lips around one and then the other, sucking each until they were hard pebbles. Ryan’s hips jerked and he nearly sent Seth to the floor. Seth recovered quickly, though, and Ryan heard Seth snicker as he settled himself more firmly between Ryan’s parted thighs, arms bracketing Ryan’s head as his forearms rested against the wall.

Seth slowly let go of one of his prizes, stretching it out between his teeth as he raised his head. It popped out of Seth’s mouth and Ryan saw stars for a moment before blinking his slightly glazed blue eyes several times and looking up at his tormentor. 

Seth smiled seductively, eyes half-lidded, face flushed. “Whaddya think?”

“Huh?” Ryan stammered, clearly not understanding the question.

Seth grinned with self-satisfaction and lowered his head down to blow moist air into Ryan’s ear. “About staying in bed this weekend.”

“Wha—?” Ryan totally couldn’t concentrate when Seth was doing such wonderful things to his body… making his skin tingle with electricity.

Seth leaned back and smiled smugly down at his lover. “You asked what I wanted to do this weekend and I said that we should spend it in bed. What do you think?”

Ryan slid his hands under Seth’s shirt, exposing a patch of warm skin. He leaned forward and kissed a small area of exposed skin then ran his tongue a few inches to the left to do the same in a different spot. Once Seth was panting and quivering in front of him, Ryan pulled back and looked up into sex-dilated brown eyes. “I think.” He leaned forward again and placed his lips against Seth’s skin. Looking up from his position, Ryan muttered against Seth’s trembling abs. “We should start early.”

That was all it took for Seth to push off the wall and speed up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Ryan knew what would be awaiting him when he got to their room, but he wanted to savor the self-torture for a few more minutes, knowing that it would make it that much sweeter. He squeezed his full cock in his jeans before moving towards the living room.

He took the cups on the coffee table to the kitchen and rinsed them out before slowly making his way up their bedroom.

When he walked into the room, the view that greeted him took his breath away. It was a vision that would continue to take his breath away each and ever time he saw it for the rest of his life.

Seth was lying naked in the middle of their bed, looking at him with love-filled eyes. And it was the eyes that did it. Sure, a naked Seth was a sexy Seth and a Seth that Ryan couldn’t get enough of. But it was the love in those brown depths that did it to him every single time.

Ryan slowly peeled himself out of his clothes until there was nothing to separate him from his boyfriend. He slowly crawled up the bed and hovered over Seth’s lean body deliberately not touching Seth’s hot flesh. Little by little, bit by bit, he slowly lowered himself until he was between Seth’s parted thighs, their hips fitting perfectly together. Their lips came together just as perfectly and they kissed, tongues darting out to twine around each other, tasting and teasing. Seth’s right leg slowly slid up Ryan’s outer thigh, coarse hair catching as he moved unhurriedly, before curving around, pulling Ryan’s body closer. It was an action that pressed their full cocks together, making them unconsciously grind and circle their hips.

They kissed for long moments, slowly… purposefully… demandingly; Ryan sucking on Seth’s tongue, savoring everything his lover gave. He pulled away only to reapply his mouth to Seth’s neck, tongue trailing down Seth’s long throat, laving a wet trail on his hot flesh. He’d stop every so often to suck on the damp skin before moving lower, mouthing the hard chest. As he went, his own chest dragged down Seth’s body and he shuddered as he felt Seth’s full cock throb against his stomach. 

It made his mouth water. 

It was to be his ultimate goal tonight and his body craved it... begged for it. But he denied himself, wanting to make it that much more enjoyable.

He paused to flick his tongue over a peaked nipple, causing Seth to arch against him. His hands tried to soothe as they slid down Seth’s sides, but he knew they were doing nothing but enflaming, bringing Seth that much closer to the edge.

Finally, he pushed himself all the way down Seth’s body until he was face-to-cock and his mouth watered with the craving. The smell of Seth was intoxicating and he longed to bury his face in that moist heat; lose himself in Seth’s essence. Glancing up, Ryan’s stomach burned with desire when he saw Seth’s dark eyes blazing, smoldering hot just for him. A gentle hand, completely belying the fierce longing in those chocolate eyes, came up and tenderly feathered the blond strands away from Ryan’s face.

‘I love you,’ Seth mouthed and Ryan groaned deep in his chest, dropping his head and burying his nose in Seth’s groin. He inhaled deeply, the sharp tang of musk filling his nostrils. It burned inside of him, consuming him with renewed love for the man beneath him. Slowly raising his head and making sure he had Seth’s complete attention, Ryan opened his mouth and engulfed the hot cock all the way down to the root, letting the head push as far back into his throat as was allowed. He grinned around the shaft as he watched Seth’s eyes roll to the back of his head and the dark curls fell backwards on the pillow, Seth’s groaning, long and deep. 

He swallowed several times, causing the moan to increase in volume and strength, as well as cause Seth to squirm underneath him. He knew that Seth was holding back even when all of his baser instincts were telling him to thrust hard and thrust deep. But Seth would never hurt his lover just as Ryan would never hurt Seth and he relished the knowledge deep in his soul.

Ryan slowly pulled his mouth up the long shaft, tongue flicking out when it could, to trace up the thick vein. When just the head remained in his mouth, Ryan sucked lightly before letting the length fall from his lips. Seth whined in protest before Ryan grasped the cock in his hand and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, knowing this drove Seth wild. 

Seth’s whine turned to a scream as he bucked up, practically shoving his dick back down Ryan’s throat. Thankfully Ryan was used to this and was prepared for Seth’s thrust. Ryan smiled around the shaft before doing it again. Two more times later had Seth panting and shivering and trembling in ecstasy, body quaking with need. It was during this time that Ryan could pretty much do anything he wanted with Seth and Seth wouldn’t care. But Ryan wanted them both to share in this. He wanted to make Seth feel good.

He slowly slipped his mouth off Seth’s cock and mouthed down the underside, lips now tracing the vein… down, down. Once he reached the root, he nipped at the flesh before going lower, nosing Seth’s balls. Taking one into his mouth, Ryan sucked gently, tongue moistening the tender flesh. After several moments, he let it slip from his mouth and took the other, laving it as well before moving lower.

He lapped at the perineum, pointed tongue traveling from balls to ass and back, making Seth go even crazier. He looked up at one point to see Seth’s head whipping back and forth, hands fisting in the sheets, legs straining to stay parted. He grinned before dropping his head down and resuming his task. Once suitably sucked, licked and tasted, Ryan moved back up in a reversal of what he had just done and took each ball in his mouth. God! He loved the feel of them in his mouth. They were second only to Seth’s cock, which Ryan couldn’t get enough of. 

Using his mouth to trace the vein in Seth’s dick, he ventured back up the thick cock before taking the head back into his mouth. He sucked leisurely, pulling as much pleasure out of his lover as possible before grasping the root of Seth’s shaft and darting the tip of his tongue into the slit, savoring the taste of his lover’s precum.

Ever so slowly, he slid his mouth down Seth’s cock until it bumped the back of his throat. He swallowed several times; putting added pressure where he knew Seth needed it the most. 

Suddenly, without any preamble, without any noise, Seth came, shooting his seed down Ryan’s throat. Ryan swallowed steadily; and continued until there was nothing left for Seth to give and yet he kept on swallowing, wringing just that much more pleasure out of the sensitive organ. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his cheek that he reluctantly let Seth’s cock slip free from between his swollen lips.

Ryan rested his head on Seth’s thigh, enjoying the feel of Seth’s hand in his hair. This was another favorite time—right after an orgasm. It didn’t have to be his own for him to feel just as fulfilled and satisfied. 

They lay like that for several minutes, enjoying the after-glow of their lovemaking. Several moments later, he raised his head when he felt Seth’s hand slide down and cup the back of his skull, silently requesting Ryan to move up.

Sliding up Seth’s slightly sweaty body, Ryan placed random kisses along Seth’s flesh until he reached Seth’s face. He slowly leaned down and covered Seth’s mouth with his own, slipping out his tongue to allow Seth to taste a little bit of himself on Ryan’s lips. They kissed for a long time until Ryan’s cock became insistent for a little relief of its own.

Seth pulled back and smiled at Ryan, hands reaching up to brush a few blond strands from Ryan’s face. Still without words, Seth spread his thighs wide, opening his legs for Ryan, silently asking, begging to be filled. Ryan buried his face in Seth’s neck in gratitude, sucking damp skin between his lips; hips unconsciously thrusting forward – cock pressing at Seth’s tight entrance.

Quickly sitting up, Ryan leaned over and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. When he turned back around, Seth, too, was sitting up; Ryan still kneeling between Seth’s legs. As Seth sat up, Ryan’s cock brushed against Seth’s abdomen and Ryan shivered in anticipation. He watched Seth grin before deft fingers took the lube from Ryan’s now numb hands. Those same fingers flipped the top off the tube and squeezed a generous amount into strong palms.

Ryan remained frozen as he watched Seth slowly run his now slick hands up and down Ryan’s rigid cock. After a liberal amount was slathered on, Seth used the rest to slick the fingers of one of Ryan’s hands.

Seth leaned forward and whispered into Ryan’s ear. “Get me ready.” He then lay back down, dark brown eyes pleading for Ryan to hurry.

As Ryan looked down, he noted Seth’s cock was half-hard already, and smirked with pleasure. Simultaneous orgasms were always his favorite.

Ryan locked his left arm next to Seth’s head and slowly inserted his right index finger into Seth’s yielding body. He watched in fascination as Seth closed his eyes in bliss, loving the feeling as Seth pushed his body down on his inserted finger and imagining it was his cock Seth was riding.

Soon, he thought happily to himself. Soonsoonsoon.

Once he felt Seth begin to loosen, he slowly slipped out his finger and deliberately inserted two. When Seth moaned, Ryan stilled, looking worriedly into Seth’s face. As Seth’s eyes fluttered opened, Ryan knew the moan was not of pain but of pleasure and he returned Seth’s smile, leaning down to gently kiss Seth’s panting and parted lips. Soon three fingers were sliding in and out of Seth’s ass; Seth now moaning loudly, pleading with Ryan to hurry and more and now.

Slipping his fingers free from Seth, Ryan braced himself over his lover, both arms now locked on either side of Seth’s head. Positioning himself, Ryan slowly and torturously entered Seth’s stretched hole; both men groaning at the sweet agony. Once fully sheathed inside, Ryan lowered himself down onto Seth’s torso and brushed his lips over his lover’s, flicking out a tongue to trace Seth’s lips before taking the bottom lip between his teeth. He worried Seth’s lip, sucking gently on the pliant flesh while his hips slowly rocked in and out of Seth’s supple body.

Rising his chest off of Seth, Ryan locked his arms again, glassy blue eyes staring wonderingly down at his lover. Seth slid his hands up and down Ryan’s sides before slipping down to rest on the slow moving hips, quietly assisting with the driving force of Ryan’s thrusts.

Seth arched up into Ryan as he hit Seth’s prostate; Seth’s cock now hard and leaking, sliding slickly and hot against Ryan’s abdomen. He lowered his body fully on Seth’s again, crushing Seth’s dick between them as he continued to push deeper and deeper into his other half. 

All too soon, Ryan felt the familiar tingling start at the base of his spine and arc outward, making his limbs itch; and then the all too familiar feeling pooled in his gut, waiting… wanting… needing… just a little more.

Reaching down a hand between them, Ryan fisted Seth’s reddened, swollen cock and began pumping with wanton abandon. He needed Seth to come to feel the clench of muscle squeezing his own length to completion. 

Sweat filmed over both men as they arched and pressed and pushed into one another, both needing just that one more rush to send them over the edge. The moment came quickly as Ryan pounded into Seth’s prostate, taking him deeper, plunging into Seth recklessly at the same time that he twisted just right on Seth’s cock, causing Seth to cry out in exhilaration and joy of euphoric release. Seth’s coming was the catalyst Ryan’s cock needed to erupt inside of Seth, come filling his lover’s body, pleasure washing out into the beautiful man beneath him.

Seth erupted between them, cock jerking with explosive spasms. Ryan’s body continued thrusting with small convulsions even when he had no more seed to spend; the electricity prickled down his spine, causing his hips to continue their pulse. With one final lunge, Ryan’s body tensed, wringing out one last pleasure-filled moment before collapsing on the body below him, weight sagging in blissful relief.

They lay together in pools of sweat and come and neither had any inclination about moving. But it was always like this after. 

Ryan remembered earlier in their relationship how he used to immediately roll off, thinking he was crushing his boyfriend. But Seth had finally told him that he loved Ryan’s weight on him – that it made him feel safe and protected. And that was the end of Ryan pulling away. If anything, they migrated closer together after their orgasms. Ryan trying to keep his cock in Seth’s body for as long as possible. 

This was where he was supposed to be… here with Seth. This close. Forever. They fell asleep wrapped up together, Ryan’s face buried in the curve of Seth’s long neck, an arm across Seth’s chest, hand tangled in Seth’s mass of curls; while Seth’s arms were enfolded around Ryan’s back, hugging him tightly to his still heaving body.

* * * * *

**Seth**

He had gotten his wish and so much more. What a way to start and finish a weekend! Every weekend should be like this, Seth thought silently as he lay sprawled in the middle of their bed like a sun-warmed starfish on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

Ryan was in the shower, which was something that Seth should be doing, but leaving the comfort of the bed was not a pleasant thought.

He smiled as he recalled their marathon sex orgy for two that lasted throughout the weekend. Sure, there were the few stops here and there for necessities like showers, bathroom breaks, and even that pesky thing called ‘food’. But otherwise, they spent the entire weekend licking, sucking, biting, nipping, kissing, teasing, tormenting and fucking every available pertinent surface of each others bodies into next week.

Seth sighed. He wished it was already next week. Well, the weekend at least. He hated Mondays. Mondays meant Ryan had to go to work. Seth had to work, too, but he worked from home for the most part. 

Seth lolled his head to the side and looked at the clock. Argh! Five o’clock on a Sunday. The worst time ever! Just that much closer to the dreaded week day. Damn it!

He looked up when he heard the shower turn off and his stomach gave the little flutter it always did when he caught sight of a naked Ryan. Ryan padded out of the bathroom, towel thrown over his head, scrubbing vigorously. His flaccid cock swung heavily between bronze thighs and Seth found his mouth watering instantly.

His groan filled the room and he watched as Ryan stopped drying his hair and looked up between the folds of the towel. Ryan’s mischievous grin was too damned much for Seth and he rolled over, quickly sitting up on the edge of the mattress. He reached out and grasped Ryan’s twitching hips, pulling that compact body towards him between his own now-spread thighs. Seth rubbed his face on the soft belly-skin and pushed against the deep musculature of Ryan’s abs as his hands grabbed the firm mounds of Ryan’s ass and brought him closer.

He hugged Ryan to him, pressing his face into Ryan’s moist body. Even though Ryan had showered, there was still that underlying musky scent that Ryan always carried with him. Seth slid his face down and rubbed his cheek like a lazy cat in Ryan’s crotch.

They both moaned and Seth soon felt gentle, but strong hands cup his skull, fingers silently begging as they pressed lightly on his skin for more. Seth purred against the growing shaft, avid hunger causing his mouth to water in need… want. He inhaled once more before opening his mouth and swallowing the excited length all the way down his throat. He felt it flare instantly and grow in his hot, wet mouth; tongue pressed against the large vein underneath.

A few hungry pulls on the straining cock and Seth knew that Ryan was about to come soon. He felt the fingers dig a bit deeper in his curls before Ryan shot savagely, emptying himself forcefully down Seth’s throat. After a moment, Seth leaned back, lapping up the still trickling cream from the pulsing slit. Half-shut glazed blue eyes peered down at him and he grinned up at Ryan, watching the fog slowly dissipate from his lover’s face. 

Once Ryan came back to himself, he looked lovingly down at Seth and gave his boyfriend a crooked smile.

“I need another shower.”

Seth grabbed Ryan around the hips once more and pulled him onto the bed, flipping him over and scrambling to lie full-length on top of Ryan. He pressed his lips against Ryan’s before letting them hover as he said, “No, you don’t.”

They kissed deeply for several long minutes before Seth pulled back. “You think you could play hooky tomorrow?”

Ryan carded his fingers through Seth’s curls and shook his head. “No. And neither can you.”

Seth pouted. “But…”

“You’re supposed to meet Reed’s replacement tomorrow with Zach.”

Seth frowned and stuck out his tongue. “Blech. Who cares?”

Ryan reached up and grabbed Seth’s tongue between his teeth. He arched an eyebrow questioningly. Finally Seth relented and nodded as much as he could with his tongue imprisoned between Ryan’s lips. Ryan then took the abused tongue into his mouth and sucked hungrily.

Seth forgot everything for a while.

* * * * *

Monday morning came and Seth saw Ryan off to work before getting in his own car and flying up the 405 to meet Zach and the guy who was going to be replacing Reed.

They were going to meet at The King’s Head in Santa Monica for lunch. Apparently this new guy was British and wanted to have a proper English meal. And, well, The King’s Head probably had the best bangers and mash around. Or so Seth had been told by Zach, who had spoken to Tristan last week.

He parked across the street – and since when did they jack up the price of parking in Santa Monica? Fourteen dollars? Jeez! – and jay-walked across the street, blowing into the bar section of the restaurant. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the dim room and looked around the bar for Zach. Not seeing him, Seth went up to the bar and ordered a drink before turning around and scanning the area. Just as he was taking his first drink, a man of about thirty-five came up to him, smiling.

“Please tell me you’re Seth,” the man asked.

Seth smiled back and reached out a hand. “That would be me.”

“Oh good,” the other man said. “I’m Tristan. I got here a little late and was afraid that you guys got tired of waiting for me and left.”

Seth grinned and shook his head. “Naw, man. We wouldn’t do that. Besides, I just got here and it doesn’t look like Zach’s here yet, so we’re good.”

“Great. I’m sitting over there,” Tristan pointed to a small table by the window.

Seth followed Tristan over to the table and sat down. Seth looked down at the table after a few moments when Tristan continued to stare at him. It was kind of unnerving.

“So…” Seth said, trying to move attention off of him and to a conversation.

“So,” Tristan began, looking more intently at Seth. “I’m really excited to be working with you guys. I had to practically beg Mark and Reed to let me take over your account.”

Seth snorted. “Account, huh? We’re an account.”

Tristan frowned and reached forward to cover Seth’s upper arm with his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Seth pulled his arm away and sat back. “Oh no, dude! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like a bad thing. Cuz it’s not. It’s just weird to have us referred to as ‘an account’. I guess even after all these volumes; it still feels weird that people actually want to read my stuff.”

Tristan frowned again and folded his arms on the table, sitting forward. “How long have you been doing this?”

Seth reached for his glass and took a drink. “Since junior year in high school.”

Tristan’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Well, we met Reed then and she got us hooked up with Mark. But…”

Tristan smiled and nodded his understanding. “Kinda surreal, huh?”

“Definitely. We’ve been doing this for almost ten years and it still feels like a dream. I mean, I can’t believe I get paid for doing something that I love to do.”

“You’re lucky. Not everyone can say that.”

“Don’t I know it.” Seth took another drink and looked across the table. He wasn’t all that comfortable with this guy, but he’d hoped that once Zach got there things wouldn’t be so… weird. It could have just been his imagination, but Tristan seemed a little overly interested in him. Either that or he was just inordinately touchy-feely and/or very attentive. Either way, Seth couldn’t wait for Zach to arrive. But, to not appear rude, Seth tried to continue with the small talk. “So. How long have you been with Legion?”

After flagging down a waitress and ordering another drink, Tristan answered, “Just a little over a year.”

“How do you like it?”

“Oh, I love it! I worked at Marvel in London for almost five years and at DC in New York for seven years after that.”

Seth tilted his head in confusion. The guy worked at Marvel and DC and is now working for a rinky-dink comic publisher in L.A.? What’s up with that? Seth thought silently. “Wow! Those are like the top two. What brought you out here?”

“I transferred to Wildstorm for a few years before leaving and moving on to Legion.”

“Wildstorm, too, huh? Well, Legion is pretty cool. And Mark is a great guy.”

“Yeah, he is,” Tristan agreed. “Plus, I’ve always wanted to live in L.A., so…”

Seth grinned. “Ah, Southern California. It’s like a big mousetrap… lures people here with its cheese and then traps them here, never letting them go. I should know.”

“You been here all your life?”

“Yep,” Seth answered. “Born and bred.”

“Must be nice.”

Seth shrugged a shoulder. “It’s okay. But I like it. How about you? Sounds like you’ve been all over the place.”

“Naw,” Tristan replied. “Born in Leicester. Moved to London after school. Then moved to New York after that and now I’m here.”

“Wow. That’s cool. I’ve been here all my life. Well, aside from a brief stint in Berkeley from birth to the age of six. Otherwise… Newport has been it.”

“All your family here?”

“Most of them,” Seth answered. “My dad’s family is from New York, but my mom’s is from here, so…”

“Any significant others?”

Seth smiled. He knew it! Totally being cruised. Well, he was more than happy to put this to rest. “Yeah. My boyfriend, Ryan.”

Tristan smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. In fact his eyes hardened, though Seth wasn’t paying attention. “Ah, my loss.”

Seth smiled at Tristan sympathetically. After a few silent minutes, Seth looked around. “Hmm. I wonder when Zach’s gonna get here? He should have arrived long before I got here.” Seth stood and pulled out his cell phone. “I’m gonna try to call him. Excuse me.”

Seth walked outside the bar and dialed Zach, who answered on the third ring.

“Dude. Where are you?”

“Parking the car.”

Seth looked around, trying to find him. “Where’d you park?”

“The structure down on Second.”

Seth snickered. “Cheap bastard.”

“Dude, you try being married to Summer. I need all the help saving money that I can get.”

Seth laughed outright. “I’ll tell her you said that.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Zach’s panicked voice came over the line.

“Maybe I’ll save it for later.”

“Asshole.” 

Seth watched as Zach came out of the building and started walking down the street.

“Okay, I see you. Want me to wait?”

“Naw, go on in. I’ll be there in a second.”

“’Kay.” Seth closed the phone and went back into the bar.

“Sorry about that,” Seth explained as he sat back down. “Zach’s just parking the car He should be right here.”

“Great!” Tristan said.

Moments later, Zach entered the room and squinted his eyes, adjusting to the dimness. Once he saw Seth, he grinned and walked over to the two men.

He hadn’t changed much from high school other than the wedding ring on his left finger. The same wedding ring that Summer threatened to shove up his ass if he ever took it off. Seth was positive that Zach bought it a size too small so that he would never have the excuse that it was too loose and fell off. It was permanently attached to him for the rest of his life. But he didn’t seem to mind too much.

Zach grabbed Seth’s hand and shook enthusiastically. “Hey, man, how’s it going?”

Seth smiled back and shook hands. “Hey, Zach.”

Zach leaned over to Tristan, who slowly stood up and took his hand. “Tristan! Nice to see you again.”

“You, too, Zach.”

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long,” Zach apologized as he grabbed another chair and sat down at the tiny table.

“Naw,” Tristan said. “Seth and I were just getting to know each other.”

“Ye-ah,” Seth agreed with a bit of confusion. Tristan was totally making it sound like they were on a date or something. The dude it seriously strange, Seth thought to himself before shaking his head.

The waitress came over and took Zach’s drink order. “Oh, hey, did you want to order lunch or something?” Zach asked. “You were saying something about a proper English lunch when we spoke on Thursday.”

Tristan shook his head and laughed. “Naw, I got here early and ate before doing some sightseeing. I live up in the valley and rarely come down to Santa Monica, so I kind of made a day out of it.”

“I know what you mean,” Seth said. “SoCal’s huge. People tend to stay in their little area for the most part.” Zach snorted. “Well, unless you’re Zach and then you’re commuting between Pacific Palisades and Newport Beach almost every other day.”

Tristan looked at Zach with shocked eyes. “That’s quite a commute!”

“Yeah, well, that’ll end once my wife’s best friend gets married.”

“Ah,” Tristan said in understanding.

“So,” Seth started. “Tristan and I were just talking about Reed moving on and how he was lucky enough to snag our account. We’re an account now,” Seth elbowed Zach in the side, wriggling his eyebrows for effect.

Tristan laughed. “Yep! You’re also one of the hottest graphic novels out there. Mark’s afraid that you might get spirited away by Marvel or Wildstorm.”

Zach choked on his drink. “I doubt very much that Wildstorm will want us after…” His words were cut short when Seth kicked him under the table.

“You swore we would never speak of that again.”

Tristan looked confused between the two men and Zach smiled. “I gotta tell him. It would be rude not to,” Zach said innocently.

“Hmm,” Seth rejoined. “And I think I gotta tell Summer about someone being cheap and…”

Zach’s eyes widened. “Okay! Okay. You win.” He looked over at Tristan apologetically. “Sorry, Tristan. I kind of value my life too much to tell you the story.”

Tristan grinned. “That’s okay. If it’s about your pitch to Wildstorm, Reed told me all about it.”

Seth’s eyes widened and he turned to glare at Zach. “You told Reed?”

Zach paled. “Uh, I might have.”

“You are so dead.”

Tristan laughed. “Don’t kill him. At least not until the next issue is finished.”

Seth glowered at Zach. “You’ve got a temporary reprieve jerk-off.”

Zach gulped and picked up his drink. “So! Tristan…”

 

The three men turned the conversation back to the graphic novel and where they were going with the current issue and where they wanted to go with the future issues.

Tristan asked a lot of questions; many of them seemingly directed at Seth or ones that only Seth could answer. And while Tristan tried to make it look as though he was keeping his attention divided between both Zach and Seth, but it was clear to both guys that he lingered a bit longer on Seth.

Several times after a question was asked, Seth would purposely remain quiet to allow Zach to answer only to have Tristan re-ask the question until Seth answered. Seth would glance over at Zach each time it occurred, but Zach would minutely shake his head and remain silent. After awhile, Zach sat back and silently gestured for Seth to take the lead… They would be talking about this later.

* * * * *

A couple of hours later, the three men walked out of the bar and stood on the sidewalk saying their final goodbyes.

Tristan pulled out his business card and gave one to each of them. “I’d like to get together next week to talk a little bit more in-depth about the next volume.”

Zach and Seth looked at each other. Wasn’t the past two hours all they’ve been doing?

“That would be great!” Seth tried to sound enthusiastic as he handed over his own business card.

“I’ll call you,” Tristan said, holding Seth’s card up. “We can set something up later this week.”

“Sounds great,” Zach replied. Tristan flicked his eyes toward Zach briefly before returning them to Seth. 

“Nice meeting you,” Seth commented, holding out his hand to shake Tristan’s.

“You, too,” Tristan answered, hand lingering a little too long for Seth’s comfort.

Zach handed over one of his cards as well and the two friends moved off down the sidewalk, leaving Tristan to go in the opposite direction.

After they had crossed Second Street and were half way down the block, they turned and saw that Tristan was still standing in front of The King’s Head, watching them walk away.

They both waved with fake smiles on their faces and turned back around, heading towards the Promenade.

After a few seconds, Zach turned to Seth. “I don’t like him.”

Seth didn’t answer right away. Once they turned down the 3rd Street Promenade, Seth and Zach moved in and out of the crowd until they found an empty bench and sat down.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with him last week,” Seth finally answered.

“Yeah, well, that was before…” Zach trailed off.

Seth turned to Zach. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

Zach shrugged and turned on the bench, pulling a knee up on the seat. “I don’t know. He just seems…”

“Sleazy?” Seth asked.

Zach’s eyes lit up. “Exactly.”

Seth’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “You just want Reed back.”

“Yeah, I do!”

Seth started laughing. “I’ll let Summer know.”

Zach sputtered, turning bright red. “But not for the reasons you think!” Seth nodded knowingly. “He’s just… Ididntlikethewayhewaslookingatyou.”

Seth’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

Zach flushed again. “You heard me,” he grouched.

Seth frowned, eyeing Zach suspiciously. “Um, Ryan? Is that you?” Seth poked Zach on the shoulder a couple of times. “And if so, how did you take over Zach’s body?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Cohen,” Zach snapped. “I just didn’t like the way he was ogling you during lunch.”

“’Ogling?’ Zach, c’mon.”

“Well, he was,” Zach muttered.

“And what if he was?” Seth asked. “So what?”

“’So what’?!” Zach shrieked. “You do remember you have a boyfriend at home, don’t you?”

Seth stiffened and his eyes narrowed; his voice became steel. “Yeah, Zach, I do. And I’m very loyal to that boyfriend, too. Are you insinuating that I’m not?”

“No! Nonono! I didn’t mean it that way. I just… I don’t want him getting the wrong idea about you.”

Seth sat back stunned. “You think I was flirting with him?”

“NO! Damn it, Seth. You’re not listening!”

“Well, then, start making sense!”

“He was flirting with you and you weren’t stopping it. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

Seth sighed heavily and stared at Zach. “Zach. I appreciate your concern. I do! But I am totally not interested in the guy. Besides, before you got there, we were talking and I told him that I had a boyfriend and he said that it was his loss. So, see? He totally knows I’m taken. Besides, if by some weird chance he tries to ask me out, even though he already knows I’ve got a boyfriend, I will remind him that I’m in a committed relationship and that will be that. Okay?”

Zach remained silent, mulling over what Seth just said. Or Seth was hoping that was the case. “Okay?” Seth asked again, uncomfortable with the tension in the air.

Zach turned to him and nodded. “All right. I just worry, that’s all.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “God! What are you? My mother or something? Jeez! You sound like Summer! You’ve been hanging around her too much.”

It was Zach’s turn to roll his eyes. “Uh, dude. She is my wife, ya know.”

Seth patted him on the back as he stood up. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Zach grinned and arched an eyebrow. “I’m gonna tell her you said that.”

Seth’s eyes widened comically. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Zach just smiled innocently and walked off, leaving an anxious Seth behind.

“Dude! C’mon!” 

Zach continued to stroll away.

“I’ll forget about the cheap remark, okay? Please? Dude? Dude! Zach!!” Seth’s panicked voice echoed down the promenade before Seth jogged to catch up to a laughing Zach.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Seth was in his office when Ryan got home that night. He tapped lightly on the closed door before moving off to their bedroom to get out of his suit and tie. Just as he was removing his pants, Seth walked up behind him and slid long arms around his waist, pressing his groin into Ryan’s ass.

“Hey, Sexy,” Seth purred, tongue flicking into Ryan’s ear.

Ryan turned around and slipped his arms around Seth’s waist. “Hey.” He leaned in to kiss Seth, sucking on his lover’s tongue.

Seth moaned as Ryan pulled back. “I wasn’t finished,” Seth pouted; though he moved back to allow Ryan to remove the rest of his clothes.

Once Ryan was in his sweats and wifebeater, he stepped up into Seth’s space and kissed him fiercely, tongue delving into Seth’s hot mouth, tasting a hint of potato chips. Several moments later, he let go and stepped back, leaving a gasping, panting Seth standing in the middle of the room.

“I’m still not finished,” Seth wheezed; red, wet mouth open wide and brown eyes glazed and glassy.

Ryan grinned. He loved putting Seth in that state. He got back into Seth’s space and breathed in his mouth. “I think you are. For now.” He kissed his lips quickly and turned and left a stunned Seth behind.

“I hate you!” Came a voice from the bedroom and Ryan laughed as he went down the stairs.

Ryan was in the kitchen several minutes before Seth made his appearance. He glanced over as Seth leaned casually against the counter, arms folded over his chest. 

He put the finishing touches on the chicken, throwing a few potatoes into the pan and tossed the whole thing into the oven. He made a salad and put that into the fridge before moving over to Seth. He mimicked Seth’s pose and the two men stood staring at each other for a moment.

As always, Seth was the first to break. He grinned and leaned over to lightly kiss Ryan before going into the living room. Ryan followed closely behind… watching a certain ‘behind’ as it wriggled across the room and plopped down on the couch.

Seth settled onto one end of the sofa and Ryan the other; legs stretched out and tangled together.

Seth grabbed one of Ryan’s big toes and pinched lightly. “So. How was your day, dear?” Seth asked mockingly.

“Fine, sweetheart. And you?” Ryan answered. 

“Just peachy, honey.” After a few seconds Seth stuck out his tongue in disgust and they both laughed at each other.

Ryan tiredly leaned a cheek against the back of the couch. “How was your meeting?” Seth shrugged a shoulder and looked down, obviously avoiding Ryan’s eyes. Ryan’s own eyes narrowed and he slid a hand up Seth’s ankle. “What?”

Seth sighed and looked up. “Zach and I met this new guy—the one taking over for Reed. He’s nice enough, but…”

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “But?”

“Zach thinks he was horndoggin’ me.”

“Was he?” Ryan asked seriously. All earlier traces of humor gone.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Ryan’s head lifted and he sat up straighter, staring at Seth.

“I don’t know, Ryan. It’s not like I pay attention to that kind of thing. It was a meeting. That’s all.”

“Really.” Ryan’s voice was flat and disbelieving.

Seth sighed. “Okay, so, yeah… he might have been. Kinda. Sorta.”

“’Kinda’? ‘Sorta’? How much ‘kinda’? Was he ‘kinda’ hitting on you or maybe ‘sorta’ ogling you during lunch or something?” Ryan’s voice was harsh.

“Just…” Seth lifted narrow eyes and glared at Ryan. “Wait a minute. Zach called you, didn’t he?”

Ryan’s anger immediately disappeared and he flushed slightly. “Maybe.”

Seth’s mouth quirked and he smiled at Ryan. “Maybe?”

“Okay. Yeah!” Ryan’s hands flew in the air. “But he was worried about you.”

“Uh-huh,” Seth said incredulously.

“Okay. He was concerned about this guy. Told me I should watch out for him.”

Seth rolled his eyes and leaned forward, sliding his hands up Ryan’s thighs. He walked his hips up the cushions until he was sitting in the circle of Ryan’s legs and brought his hands up to cup Ryan’s jaw. “Ryan. I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told Zach… While I appreciate your concern, if by some weird chance the dude was interested, I would remind him that I am in a committed relationship to a person whom I love more than anything in this world and while I’m flattered, I am definitely not interested.” Seth leaned forward and let his lips hover over Ryan’s. “I love you, Ry. Only you. Got it?”

Ryan nodded and sighed internally. It sometimes overwhelmed him that Seth was actually his sometimes. He couldn’t help his jealousy. 

He leaned forward and kissed Seth gratefully. “Got it.”

After they kissed again, Seth mumbled, “Good.”

Ryan sat back and looked at Seth when something Seth said popped into his head. “Remind?”

Seth nodded. “Yeah. He asked whether I had an S.O. or not and I told him I had a boyfriend.”

Ryan leaned back looking partially satisfied and partially aggravated. “And he still tried to hit on you?”

Seth sighed. “Ry-an…”

Ryan grimaced and leaned forward to kiss Seth again. Yeah, okay, he was jealous. He really couldn’t help it. Besides, could anyone blame him?

They slowly pulled back, lips wanting to linger just a little longer; and Ryan grasped Seth’s fingers, bringing them to his lips. He tilted his head and looked thoughtfully at Seth.

“What?” Seth asked, smiling softly. 

“Just thinking.”

“About…?”

“Just wondering what I need to do to make sure everyone knows that you’re taken. Am I gonna have to brand you as mine?”

Seth grinned. “Oooh, dommie-Ryan. I like that,” he purred and shifted closer. Leaning forward until his lips brushed against Ryan’s ear, Seth whispered, “Yes, Ryan, I think you just might have to mark me as yours. In fact, you should do it right here, right now.”

Ryan didn’t need a second invitation and pushed Seth down on the couch, covering him with his body while lips crushed down on Seth’s soft mouth, kissing him fiercely. He then moved down and began sucking on Seth’s throat until a bruise formed on the tender flesh. Ryan leaned back and admired his handy work. However, he decided it wasn’t big enough and he dove back down, not coming up for air for a very long time.

* * * * *

Dinner, albeit a little bit late and extremely well-done, had been uneventful, which was okay by Ryan. He always loved these quiet nights with just him and Seth. Seth loved to tease him that he’d become domesticated. But it was a situation that he’d found hard to comprehend sometimes… he had a home, a family, a life. Things he never thought he would ever have. 

When he had first come to Newport, he was convinced it was going to be temporary. The Cohens’ would get tired of him eventually. His mom did. He knew the Cohens’ would, too. 

But they didn’t.

It didn’t matter how many times he screwed up; they just kept on loving him. It had been strange. 

And then, he and Seth got together. 

That had been a bumpy first year. Between Seth admitting his feelings for Ryan and then Trey getting out of jail and coming to live in Newport, then the “incident” with his brother and Seth… Ryan never thought in a million years that they would make it past that first year. 

But it seemed that all those episodes only made their relationship that much stronger. 

And now… now Ryan was still with Seth after all these years. They had a house. He was a fairly successful young, up-and-coming architect who worked for Kirsten with The Newport Group. Seth and Zach had created a new and successful graphic novel series, which was making even DC and Marvel take notice. 

And they were happy.

Especially Ryan.

So he was kinda peeved when his and Seth’s nightly make-out session was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

“Damn it!” He started to rise but Seth pulled him back down.

“If you don’t answer it, they’ll think we’re not home,” Seth whispered, arching up into Ryan’s weight, dragging his swollen, still clothes cock against Ryan’s.

Ryan grinned and went back to kissing Seth’s throat, adding another bruise to the already large one he’d given before dinner.

The door bell began to ring again, this time very persistently. Dingdingdingdingding.

“Shit!” Ryan bitched and pulled himself off of Seth.

He looked down at a debauched and ruffled Seth and sighed. “Be right back.” He leaned down and kissed Seth quickly before padding to the door. When it opened, Summer breezed in without being invited, Zach trailing in her wake.

“Summer. Come in,” Ryan snarked. “Hey Zach,” he added to a silently apologetic Zach.

“Hey,” Zach answered, following his wife inside the apartment.

“Summer! Hey!” Seth yelled from the living room, peering over the top of the couch. “Zach! What brings you guys here?”

“I had to see Marissa about the wedding, so we thought we’d stop by and see what you were up to,” Summer explained. She glanced down at Ryan and looked between him and Seth with a smirk on her face. “O-kay, so now we know what you were up to.”

“Ha ha, Summer,” Ryan mumbled, closing the door and gesturing them into the living room.

Seth had sat up and sprawled himself out in a corner of the couch, pulling a leg up to sit on and stretching the other out under the coffee table.

Ryan came back over and planted himself beside Seth while Zach and Summer took over the loveseat.

“So,” Summer began. “Zach says you had an interesting meeting today.”

Ryan growled under his breath and quickly got up. “You guys want something to drink?”

“Yeah, I’ll take a Diet Coke if you got it,” Summer requested.

“Scotch?” Zach asked, getting a glare from Summer. “Um, I’ll take a Coke then.”

Summer patted Zach’s knee and turned her attention back to Seth. “Well?”

Ryan went into the kitchen and got their drinks as Summer grilled Seth about their meeting. For someone who wasn’t into the whole graphic novel thing, she certainly asked a lot of questions. Probably because she wanted to keep tabs on Zach.

Ryan came back out as Summer snuggled into Zach’s side. He handed the drinks out to everyone, having grabbed a Coke for Seth and a Diet Dr. Pepper for himself.

“Zach says he doesn’t like the new guy. Tristan, wasn’t it?” She turned quizzically towards Zach, who nodded.

Seth rolled his eyes and glanced up at Ryan. “Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around.”

Summer frowned and looked at him sideways. 

“I’ve got Protective Bruiser Number One,” Seth pointed to Zach, “and Protective Bruiser Number Two,” pointing to Ryan. “Or is that one,” pointing back to Ryan, “and two,” pointing to Zach. He shook his head. “Whatever. Anyway, the point is… these guys think Tristan was interested in me and decided they don’t like him.”

Summer sat forward. “He was cruising you?” Her eyes narrowed and she glowered at Seth.

Seth groaned and dropped his chin to his chest. “Not you, too.”

“See?” Zach spoke up.

“Oh, c’mon, Zach!” Seth complained. “Ryan and Summer weren’t even there. And now you’ve got them in on it. Jeez!”

“Hey!” Zach defended. “You’re the one who called the guy ‘sleazy’.”

Ryan turned to Seth and tried to cover a smile. “You did?”

“Not to his face!” Seth said.

They all laughed and then talk turned to Marissa and the upcoming wedding.

Somehow, some way, Marissa actually found a guy to hang on to, and Ryan found that he was genuinely happy for his ex-girlfriend. 

Granted, she had changed quite a bit since high school—the summer in Europe had helped greatly. Then, when she returned, she went directly to college at UCLA, not wanting to go too far from home. Which had been strange since she’d wanted nothing more than to flee Newport and California at the first opportune moment.

But it turned out well for her. While in school, she had met Dylan, who had been subbing for a professor in one of her classes her junior year; and they had hit if off immediately. It was all very fourth-season-Smallville, as Seth had put it one day, until Dylan got a position at UC Irvine. Marissa ended up finishing out the rest of college at UCLA, though she had wanted to transfer to be with Dylan. And miraculously, she was still with Dylan.

They had announced their engagement two years ago and it was finally nearing, much to everyone’s delight. If only because it would shut up a certain Julie Cooper-Nichol-Ellis. 

Unfortunately for Summer, she was spending a lot of her time driving up and down the PCH for various pre-wedding appointments. But such was the life of the maid of honor.

“So what natural disaster had you coming all the way down here for this time?” Seth asked, leaning heavily against Ryan’s shoulder.

Summer snorted. “Apparently they, meaning Julie, decided to change the color of the entire wedding party, so I had to be refitted for a new dress.” She sighed and scowled. “God! I can’t wait for this to be over!”

Ryan smiled as he took a drink. “I think everyone feels that way.” Him especially. Even though Julie hadn’t been the CEO of The Newport Group for several years, she did keep an office there since she still was TNG’s interior designer for the model homes. However, lately, she had been spending all her time planning the wedding. Something that was driving everyone else at TNG up the wall. 

She had been taking interns and turning them into her personal gofers, making them run all over creation for wedding preparations. Ryan and Kirsten had spent several hours in each other’s offices complaining about her. Though to be fair, they had spent an inordinate amount of time complaining about her prior to the wedding, too, so…

The four friends bitched about the upcoming wedding and the Nazi Julie had become before Summer leaned forward with a smirk.

“So, guys. We’ve got me and Zach, Luke and Debbie, even Anna and what’s-his-name and now Marissa and Dylan… When can we expect you two to tie the knot?”

“When Ryan gets me pregnant,” Seth dead-panned.

Ryan choked on his drink and Seth leaned over to pound his back while Zach and Summer doubled over laughing.

Once they caught their breath, Summer raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, Cohen.”

“Um, Summer, you might have missed this, but California voted a big fat ‘no’ on that, like, three or four years ago,” Seth answered.

“So, there’s always Vermont or Massachusetts or Hawaii.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Besides,” Seth said. “We’ve been together for, like, ten years. That’s, like, common-law marriage or something. We’re more married than you guys are!”

“True,” Summer agreed with a smile. “You’ve been married since you’ve met.”

“Hey!” Ryan sputtered, but smiled all the same.

“It’s true!” Summer said. “Even I could see the eye fucks across the room between you two from day one.”

“Summer!” Zach admonished while Seth blushed and Ryan smiled bemusedly.

“Hey, I call ‘em as I see ‘em.” She turned to Zach. “They even got into a fight the very first night Chino was here. Total lovers quarrel.”

“It was over you,” Seth snarked. “You were all over him like a cheap suit.”

Zach raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were into Ryan.”

“I wasn’t,” Summer said. “But it sure made Cohen jealous.”

“I was jealous of you!” Seth bitched.

Summer smiled. “See?”

“No! I meant I was jealous of him with you… you know what I mean!”

Summer leaned forward and condescendingly patted Seth’s knee. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear.”

“Bitch!” Seth muttered and Summer snickered, blowing kisses at Seth.

“So,” Ryan began eager to change the subject. “You think Marissa will go through with it?”

Summer nodded. “Yeah, I do. She’s really in love. I think Dylan’s been really good for her.”

“Jealous?” Zach asked jokingly.

Ryan glowered at him. “Why would I be jealous? I’ve got everything I want right here.” He pulled Seth into his lap and kissed him hard. 

Several minutes later, Ryan released Seth, who blinked, stunned, and gave Ryan the goofiest grin ever as Summer made gagging noises. 

* * * * *

A few hours later found Ryan propped up against the arm of the couch with Seth lying between his legs, stretched out on top of him with his head pillowed on his chest. Zach and Summer were snuggled together on the loveseat and they were all watching a TLC program, Anatomy Of Sex.

They had gotten to a part in the special where the show was explaining about the penis—and how in its limp state it was using more muscles than in its erect state, when Summer started chuckling. 

“Learning anything, Co—?” She abruptly broke off and her eyes grew soft. Both Ryan and Zach looked at her before turning their eyes to where she was staring. Seth was fast asleep, curled up on Ryan, who was petting Seth’s hair.

“Ah,” Summer whispered. “You guys are so cute together.”

Zach snorted and Summer elbowed him in the ribs. 

Ryan merely smiled and turned back to the television, having not really been paying attention in the first place.

After a few minutes, she looked up at Zach and yawned. “I guess we should be going.”

“You guys can crash in the spare room if you want. It’s already made up,” Ryan offered. “Save you having to come back up here in the morning. Cuz you know you will.”

Summer turned and looked at Zach, whose own eyes were drooping. “Yeah, I think we’ll take you up on that. Thanks.”

“Not a problem,” Ryan assured and watched as Zach and Summer made their way down the hallway to the spare room between Seth’s office and his own.

Ryan continued to sit on the sofa, enjoying the quiet and closeness of Seth. He leaned his head down and kissed the soft curls. “Seth?”

Seth didn’t even move. He must have been more tired than Ryan realized. So instead of trying to wake him, Ryan shifted a little to get more comfortable and continued to caress Seth’s hair. He settled in, flicking the button on the remote to another channel. He turned the sound down and relaxed.

* * * * *

**Seth**

The following morning had been hectic. Zach and Summer were up and out of the house before he and Ryan had even woken up.

Seth remembered that he and Ryan hadn’t even made it up to their bedroom until around two in the morning. He remembered falling asleep while they were all watching television and didn’t even move until Ryan shook him awake around two.

Then this morning, the alarm didn’t even go off; both having forgotten to set it. 

Ryan rushed out of the house without his blueprints and returned fifteen minutes later to snatch them up before running out the door again.

Seth woke up inspired this morning and barricaded himself in his office first thing; charcoal, various colors of pens and other assorted drawing instruments strewn about his desk. When he next glanced at the clock, it was one o’clock. Damn! He was supposed to meet Michael, a friend of his, for lunch at one.

Dropping everything, Seth ran around the apartment, getting dressed, cleaning the stains from his fingers and rushing out of the door, much like Ryan had earlier.

Seth hurried through traffic and made it to the Crab Shack only thirty minutes late! He burst in and zipped over to the table and his waiting friend.

“Dude! Sorry I’m late. I was on a roll and forgot about the time.” Seth shook Michael’s hand and gave him a half-hug, slapping him on the back. Very manly-like for any sensitive Newport residents.

Michael was a friend he’d made just after returning to Newport from college. He’d met him at one of his parents ‘parties’ and they had become fast friends. Unfortunately, Ryan didn’t care for him all that much, but he was never rude around him either. But to placate his boyfriend and also still get to see his friend, Michael and Seth met for lunch every week or two to catch up.

Michael had his own business, managing the wealth of Newport’s elite. Pretty much what Jimmy Cooper had done years ago but without the stealing-from-his-clients part. He made a pretty good living from it, but it helped that he didn’t have a domineering wife sucking the life out of him either… again, pretty much like Jimmy Cooper had had. Besides, he wasn’t a ‘wife’ type of guy anyway. He was more of a ‘husband’ type of guy, which is why he and Seth got along so good.

And Seth being Seth did his damnedest to try to hook Michael up on occasion, determined to find him the perfect partner. So far, though, Seth was oh for three. There had been that one who had looked promising, but that soon fizzled out when the guy decided to go back to his old boyfriend. Boy, did Seth feel like crap after that one.

But it was time for another jam session, plus Seth really needed Michael’s help and couldn’t think of a better person to go to.

His friend grinned and gestured to Seth’s chair before sitting down. “Don’t worry about it. I just got here myself.”

Seth wiped his brow exaggeratedly and gave the appearing-out-of-nowhere waiter his order. He could still remember coming in and waiting for Ryan to get off of work. Man, it felt like a hundred years ago or just yesterday, he wasn’t sure.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Michael asked, leaning forward conspiratorially. 

“Okay, so, mine and Ryan’s anniversary is in a few months and I need you to hook me up with a two week trip to Kona.”

Michael arched a brow and sat back. “What the hell do I look like? A travel agent?”

“No, but you do know Taylor Marcus…”

Michael raised his hand, interrupting him. “Oh I get it. Use me for my contacts.”

“Yeah, dude. What good are you for otherwise?” Seth gave him a wide grin, teeth shining in the sunlight.

Michael shielded his eyes. “Turn off the brights, man. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yes!” Seth pumped an arm. “You are the best, dude.”

“Yes I am,” Michael agreed. “So… What are the specifics?”

Seth tipped his head back, tapping his index finger on his chin, and looked at the ceiling fan as though his answers lay spinning above him. “Um…” He dropped his head and looked at his friend. “Two weeks in Kona. A condo or a suite in one of his hotels. Car. No! Jeep. Four wheel drive to get up to the volcano and get to the green sand beach on South Point. Um, that’s it, I think.”

“You plannin’ on walking?” Michael snarked.

“Shit! No! Uh, first class airfare.”

“What? You don’t want him to fly you there in his private jet?”

Seth’s eyes widened. “You think he’d do that?”

Michael laughed then sobered as he thought about it. “He might.”

“Dude. If you can get him to do that, I would owe you for the rest of my life!”

“Seth, if I can get him to do just half of this, you will owe me for the rest of your life.”

“Hey! I’m still looking for you. Gimme a break! I’m trying to find that one man who’s good enough for my bud.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Just as long as he’s nothing like Troy.”

Seth shuddered at the memory. “I’m sorry, dude. That one totally sucked!”

“Uh, duh! Ya think?”

Seth was about to respond when a shadow came over the table. He slid his utensils and napkin to the side, thinking it was their food, but when nothing was set down in front of him, he looked up and saw,

“Tristan!”

“Fancy seeing you here,” Tristan said, smiling possessively down at Seth.

“Michael, dude, this is Tristan. He’s taking over for Reed.”

Michael extended his hand and shook Tristan’s. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Tristan answered curtly before turning his attention back to Seth.

“What brings you to Newport?” Seth asked.

“I was kind of hoping to run into you, actually.”

Seth frowned. “Really?”

“Yeah. I had some ideas for the next volume and wanted to run them by you.” Then without being asked, Tristan sat down at the table.

Michael flicked Seth an irritated glare.

Seth quickly glanced at Michael before turning back to Tristan. “Oh. Well, I’d love to go over that with you, too, but I’m kinda busy today.”

“Surely you’re not too busy to discuss your next volume,” Tristan stated rather haughtily.

Seth frowned and gestured to Michael. “Um, well, yeah, actually. I am.”

Tristan flicked his eyes across the table at Seth’s friend. “Fine,” Tristan stood. “I suppose we could do it some other time.” Tristan pushed in his chair deliberately slow. “I know I should have called ahead, but I was in the neighborhood, so…”

“Yeah, okay,” Seth said. “Maybe we could talk about it tomorrow?”

“All right,” Tristan’s voice softened a little. “I’m sorry for interrupting,” though his voice lacked sincerity. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow.”

Seth smiled. “Sure.”

Tristan looked over at Michael and grinned unpleasantly. “Nice meeting you. Sorry for interrupting your meal.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “Not a problem.”

They watched Tristan leave. The moment he was out of the restaurant, Michael leaned forward and hissed, “Who the fuck was that?”

“The new guy that took over for Reed.”

“I don’t like him,” Michael stated flatly.

Seth smiled crookedly. “You sound like Zach.”

“He was cruisin’ you, man!”

Seth laughed. “Now you’re really starting to sound like Zach.”

“I’m not kidding. He shows up outta nowhere. Says he’s looking for you, but doesn’t bother calling. I’d watch out for him.”

“Yes, Zach,” Seth mocked. But inside he was wondering if maybe both Zach and Michael weren’t right. It was unusual to show up out of the blue like that. And out of every place in Newport to pick, he picks the one place that Seth is at. He’d have to talk to Ryan about it later. But for now… Seth mentally shook his head and turned back to his friend.

“So, you think you can help me?”

Michael smiled, letting the Tristan problem go for now as well, and nodded his head. “Not a problem.”

Their meal finally came and they discussed Seth’s plans for Ryan and their anniversary a bit longer before turning to other topics. All in all, it was a good lunch. 

Regrettably, neither observed Tristan sitting in his car when they left the restaurant, nor did Seth notice when Tristan began following him out of the parking lot.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Ryan pulled into his parking spot next to Seth’s Rover. It had been yet another long day that had started off with him running late, but ended with him feeling very accomplished. Today, they had just approved one of his plans for the new housing development and he was ready to celebrate.

He walked in and tapped on Seth’s closed office door before going up to change.

After changing and not seeing Seth, who usually stopped working when Ryan got home, Ryan made his way back down the stairs and tapped on Seth’s door again before gently opening it.

Seth was bent over his desk, furiously etching on board stock. There were several already finished board stocks all over the floor and Ryan picked his way into the room to quietly stand behind Seth, looking over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Ryan said softly, not wanting to interrupt Seth too much.

Seth’s head jerked up, looking surprised. “Hey!” Seth leaned his head up, silently demanding to be kissed. Ryan did not disappoint. He bent down and gave Seth a gentle kiss, sucking on Seth’s lower lip.

When he pulled back, he asked, “On a roll, huh?”

“Yeah. I had to stop earlier to,” Seth paused and Ryan frowned. “To, uh, eat some lunch, but thankfully my muse didn’t desert me when I got home.” Seth gestured to the boards. “I think I may be finished with this volume.

Ryan grimaced. Something was a little off with Seth and Ryan wasn’t sure if it was just because he was so consumed with his work that he wasn’t thinking straight or what, but… Seth’s pause seemed forced, like Seth was going to say one thing and changed his mind in the middle of his thought. Which wasn’t all that strange – it was a Seth-y thing to do. It’s just… Ryan shook his head and tried to let it go. No use getting upset over nothing.

“You feel like dinner?” Ryan asked, looking around and already knowing the answer.

Seth frowned in apology. “You mind if it’s not right now? I’d kinda like to get this done tonight.”

Ryan curved a corner of his lips slightly. “Sure.” And he leaned down to kiss Seth again. “I’ll order a pizza. How’s that sound?”

Seth’s eyes lit up. “Great! I shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

“Love you,” Ryan whispered, kissing just under Seth’s ear. He smiled satisfactorily when he saw Seth shudder and left the room.

Ryan and Seth had a deal regarding their work. Seth would stop when Ryan came home. Most nights, that meant around six thirty. Ryan tried to make it a point to leave at six no matter what. And Seth would stop once Ryan got home. But that didn’t always happen. There were times when Ryan would have to work late. Just as there were those nights, like tonight apparently, that Seth would be on a roll and work a little later than normal. But those nights were few and far between, so that made their arrangement okay.

Ryan wandered into the kitchen and grabbed the take-out menus for the pizza joint around the corner. Figuring that Seth would be awhile, Ryan decided to place the order and walk down to pick it up. It would give him a little exercise at any rate. Besides, it was a gorgeous evening. When was it not a gorgeous evening in Southern California? He mused, dialing the number and placing their order.

Twenty minutes later, Ryan was at the pizza place, waiting for his pizzas. A man came in and they acknowledged each other with a nod of their heads, before the man went to the counter to place his order.

The lobby was small with only a few chairs for waiting, so the man took the free chair and sat.

Ryan could feel the man continuously glance over at him and it was beginning to bother him. He was about to turn and ask the man what he wanted when the girl behind the counter came up with his pizzas. Thanking the girl, Ryan walked passed the man and glared at him for good measure before leaving.

He didn’t see the man pull out a photo and hold it up in front of him. It was a photo of Seth and Ryan during their senior year of college – arms around each other, smiling at each other, not facing the camera. 

It was a photo that had once stood on the mantel of their fireplace… until today.

Tristan grinned malevolently and put the photo back in his jacket pocket. When the girl came back with his order, he had disappeared.

* * * * *

Ryan and Seth sat back on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, empty boxes littering the floor, bellies full of pizza.

The television was on, but neither one was watching. They sat side-by-side, shoulders touching, fingers loosely entangled.

Seth rolled his head on the back of the couch and looked over at Ryan. “Thank you.”

Ryan turned and gave Seth a small smile. “You’re welcome.”

Seth inched closer and dropped his head down on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan dislodged his fingers with Seth and brought his arm up to wrap around Seth’s back.

They sat comfortably for a long while; Seth lightly dozing and Ryan staring off into their fireplace.

Finally, “Seth?”

“Mmm?”

“Whaddya do with our picture?”

Seth raised a sleepy head from its pillow and blinked at Ryan. “Huh?”

Ryan pointed to the mantle. “Where’s the picture? Did you rearrange again?”

Seth followed Ryan’s finger and frowned. “Huh. No.” He got up and looked behind the other photos, thinking that he may have pushed it back when he was cleaning, but… nothing.

Seth turned to Ryan and shrugged. “I don’t know.” Seth moved to the bookcase and looked around the photos on the shelves and found nothing. 

This was strange. 

Ryan got up from his sprawl and began looking through all the places they had photos, including his and Seth’s office.

Nothing.

Ryan came back out and met Seth at the bottom of the stairs.

“Anything?”

Seth shook his head. “Nope.”

“Weird.”

Ryan went back to the mantle and looked over the photos. It seemed that the photo of Seth and him from college was the only one missing. He turned back around and looked at Seth, who had gone back to the couch and sat down.

“Why would that one be missing?”

“I don’t know,” Seth repeated.

Ryan frowned. He knew it was just a photo, but… When something was out of place and neither one of them had anything to do with it, then it made Ryan nervous. Almost as though someone had been in their house. But, other than the missing photo, everything else looked to be in order. Nothing else seemed to be out of place – at least Ryan didn’t think so.

Still feeling uneasy, Ryan joined Seth on the couch and resumed his position – arm around Seth’s shoulder.

“I’ll look for it tomorrow,” Seth promised, snuggling in to Ryan’s warm body and dozing off again.

Ryan nodded, but the edgy feeling did not go away.

* * * * *

**Seth**

The next day, Seth started out hunting for the photo as he had promised Ryan he’d do. An hour later, he sagged down on the couch and sighed. It was nowhere to be found. He even looked in the unlikely of places: behind the couch cushions, under the sofa, under the bed, in the dresser drawers… but, nothing.

He was about to hunt through the house for a second time when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Seth?”

“This is he.” Seth didn’t recognize the voice and he just wasn’t in the mood for a telemarketer today… if this was going to be one.

“It’s Tristan.”

Seth sighed. He was not in the mood for this right now either. “Hey!” Seth said with false cheerfulness. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would give you a call. See if you weren’t busy, maybe we could get together.”

Seth looked around the living room one last time and sighed. Maybe if he got out of the house for a few hours he could come back with a fresh perspective. Plus, he really should give the guy a break. Just because Zach, and Ryan by default, had misgivings about the guy didn’t mean that he was all that bad. So he was a little pushy. Maybe that’s the way they did things at DC. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Great!” Tristan exclaimed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

“Oh!” Seth remembered. “I finished the rest of the volume last night. I need to show them to Zach, but we may be able to go to press a little early.”

“Hey, that’s awesome. Do you mind if I come over and take a look at them?”

“Well, I’d rather Zach look at them first. You know, cuz he needs to see them… first,” Seth ended lamely.

“Oh,” Tristan said, disappoint evident in his voice. “All right.”

Silence hung over the line for a few awkward moments before Seth said, “But, hey! Why don’t we go have lunch? I need a break anyway.”

“Sounds great!” Tristan’s voice instantly perked up. “Where?”

“Do you know where The Lighthouse is?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’ll meet you there in thirty minutes?”

“Yeah, okay. See you then.”

Seth hung up. He needed to get out of the house for awhile. Searching for that photo had consumed his entire morning and he was going cross-eyed looking everywhere.

He went in his office and grabbed a few of his board stock. He knew he needed to show Zach first, but he didn’t think showing Tristan a few panels would hurt. Besides, it would be a sign of good faith for the new guy.

* * * * *

Seth blinked as Tristan pulled into the spot right next to him in the parking lot of The Lighthouse. He was surprised the thing was still open after his dad and Jimmy had tried to revamp it years ago before selling it to his grandfather, who had planned on selling it to some big developer. Thankfully, someone got their hands on it first and it had stayed a restaurant complete with its original name.

It was nice that some things in Newport hadn’t changed too much.

Tristan jumped out of his Porsche 911 and jogged around to the back of Seth’s Rover.

“Need any help with that?”

Seth was just pulling out the panels and turned to grin at Tristan. “Naw, man, but thanks. Though, now that you’re here, you may as well take a look and let me know what you think.” Seth moved around and spread the board stock out so that Tristan could see each one. 

Tristan moved to stand next to him and thumbed through the panels.

“I know I said I needed to show them to Zach first, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt for you to take a look at a few. Besides, I’m sure they will change a lot before you get your hands on them, so…”

Tristan remained silent, eyes flicking from one board to the next. After a few moments, Tristan turned to Seth. “Wow. These are incredible. I hope, for your sake, you don’t change anything.”

Seth beamed at him and stacked them back up. “I’m sure they will. Zach is my final word most of the time, so…” Once the boards were out of the way, Seth closed the back of the Rover and he and Tristan went inside.

After they were seated and the waiter had taken their order for drinks, Seth asked, “So, what brings you to Newport?”

Tristan shrugged. “Thought I would try you again. I really apologize for interrupting your lunch with your friend.”

Seth flicked his hand. “Don’t worry about it, dude. Totally not a big deal.”

“Good because your friend seemed kinda impatient with me being there, so I wasn’t sure.”

Seth flicked a hand in the air. “Michael? Naw, we just don’t get the chance to see each other all that often, so…”

“Is he from out of town?”

“Michael? No, he lives here. But between his job and mine…” Seth left the rest hanging. He didn’t need to tell Tristan that one of the big reasons he and Michael never saw each other was because Ryan didn’t like Michael. Why? Neither he nor Michael knew, but… It was better not to tempt fate. Ryan knew that Seth met with his friend on occasion, but Seth tried not to mention when and Ryan never asked, so…

Tristan frowned at him, clearly confused. It wasn’t like Seth was tied to a desk or anything. But, it was clear that Seth wasn’t going to elaborate and that got Tristan’s wheels spinning. Was Seth having an affair with Michael? And the boyfriend didn’t know it? If so, Tristan decided that getting Seth was going to be a lot easier than he’d thought!

He sat back and smiled.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Ryan got home and, as his evening routine suggested, he went to knock on Seth’s office door before heading up to the bedroom to change. When he got there, he found the missing photo on his bed-side table.

Smiling, he changed quickly and turned around to find Seth standing in the doorway.

“Finally found it, huh?”

Seth frowned. “What?” He came into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

Ryan went to the table and removed the photo, taking it over to Seth and handing it to him.

“Where’d you find this?” Seth asked, resting the picture on his knee.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, Seth. It was on the table when I got home.”

Seth’s brows came together. “What are you talking about?”

Ryan took the photo from Seth. “I found it on my table just now.”

“What?” Seth yelped. “What are you talking about? I spent all morning looking for the damned thing and you’ve had it all along?”

Now it was Ryan’s turn to frown. “What? No, I thought you found it and put it there on purpose.”

“Why would I do that? I would have just put it back on the man—” Seth trailed off as he and Ryan looked at each other in concern. “You didn’t find it?’

Ryan tensed, shaking his head. “No. I thought you did.”

Seth shook his head. “Huh-uh. Like I said… I spent all morning looking for it.”

“Then how did it get up here?”

Seth shrugged. “I have no idea.”

The room grew uncomfortably silent as the two men tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally Ryan asked, “Have you been home all day?”

Seth nodded his head. “Yeah, I… No, wait. Tristan called and I went to have lunch with him.”

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “Tristan?”

“Yeah, I know. He called and since I blew him off yesterday, I thought I owed…”

“What do you mean, you blew him off yesterday?”

Seth paled slightly and swallowed hard. “Um, when I was out to lunch… I saw him at the Crab Shack and told him that I was too busy to meet with him and that we could get together at a later date. Then today, when he called, I decided to take a break from looking for the picture and met him at The Lighthouse.”

“Seth…” Ryan sighed. 

Seth turned to face Ryan fully, bringing his knee up on the bed. “I know. I know. I guess I was just wanting to give him the benefit of the doubt or something, so I decided to meet him.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. “And?”

“And,” Seth looked down, sheepishly. “And I think that you and Zach might be right.”

“He hit on you?” Ryan asked, voice rising sharply.

Seth shrugged. “See, that’s just it… I don’t really know. I mean, he’s nice enough and stuff, but… It’s just that he seems to be popping up everywhere I go.”

Ryan remained silent, clutching the forgotten photo in his fingers.

Apparently the silence was just too much for Seth, because Ryan felt a fist grip his bicep, pulling him from his thoughts. “Ryan. I’m totally not interested. You have to believe me. I’m not the one…”

Ryan quickly covered Seth’s hand with his own before pulling the slowly panicking man into his arms. “I know, Seth. I know.” He kissed Seth lightly as he cupped Seth’s jaw. “I’m just thinking.”

Seth dropped his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder. “Thinking about how much you don’t trust me?” Seth muttered.

Ryan gasped and tenderly lifted Seth’s chin. “I do trust you, Seth. It’s this guy I’m not so sure of.” Seth looked away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “And now there’s this,” Ryan added, pointing to the photo between them.

Seth sat back and stared wide-eyed at Ryan. “You think someone broke in?”

“And stole the picture for a day?” Ryan asked, knowing how stupid it sounded.

“I know, but… How else can you explain…?”

Ryan shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, maybe Summer or Zach found it and brought it in here thinking it belongs in here. I don’t know. All I know is one minute it’s missing and the next it’s here.”

“But I was home all day. Well, except for lunch,” Seth said. “Why would…?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan sighed.

Both men sat on the end of the bed in confused silence.

* * * * *

**Seth**

A week later brought no new strange incidents, up to and including no pop-up surprises by Tristan.

However, with he and Ryan’s decision to stay in Newport came the prerequisite attendance to all Cohen thrown parties. And tonight was no exception.

Seth had thought he would be done with this crap once he ‘grew up’ and became an ‘adult’. But no. Because he had The Kirsten and The Sandy for parents. And it was The Kirsten who said ‘you will go or else’. So Seth and Ryan went.

Besides, who were they to deny their mom? Come on!

Seth and Ryan were already there when the party got into full swing. Of course they were there… they had to help set up. Okay, so Ryan helped set up. Seth still wasn’t into the heavy lifting of things, so he did what he did best. He supervised. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He did the light stuff: setting dishes and silverware, anything that didn’t require him to use too many muscles. 

And just before the first people arrived, Kirsten shoo-ed them up to Seth’s room to change. 

Big mistake.

Okay, so making them change wasn’t all that big a mistake. Both he and Ryan, especially Ryan, was filthy having moved boxes all around the yard. However, sending them to Seth’s room was… a mistake. Because a room. With a bed. And a dirty Ryan. Three great tastes that taste great together and Seth was all for the tasting.

So… they were a little late coming back down. But it was Ryan’s fault, of course. If he wasn’t so fucking sexy, they could have arrived on time, but no… Seth stood in the middle of his room watching Ryan get dressed and proceeded to hamper his progress the entire time.

By the time they had come down, they both had to change into different slacks. Somehow the shirts and ties remained relatively unscathed, but the pants… they had to go.

They descended the stairs holding hands. Newport society had politely accepted them, if only because they were Sandy and Kirsten’s sons. Seth really didn’t care how or why they were accepted or even if they were accepted in the first place. He had gone through hell to get Ryan and he’d be damned to hide it from anyone. And thankfully Ryan didn’t mind in the least. In fact, a lot of their PDAs were initiated by Ryan… a detail which Seth positively loved.

They grabbed a few drinks off a passing waiter’s tray and made their way towards the back yard. 

“Cohen!” A female voice bellowed and Seth and Ryan grinned at each other.

“Hey, Summer,” Seth greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

Ryan and Zach shook hands and gave each other the manly back-pat-hug. Summer rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ryan, kissing him on the lips. “Hey, Chino.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Seth asked. Since moving to Pacific Palisades, Seth and Ryan rarely saw Zach and Summer at Newport events.

“It’s a Cohen bash… we had to come.”

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Seth said. “Though, with as much as we’ve seen you around The O.C. recently, you guys should just think about moving back.”

“No way!” Zach exclaimed and ‘oofed’ when Summer elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You don’t have to sound too enthused about having left.”

“Excuse me,” Zach stated. “But it was your idea to move in the first place.”

“Yes and your point?”

Zach looked confused and looked between Seth and Ryan for help. They immediately averted their eyes. “Thanks a lot guys,” Zach mumbled and stalked off towards a table.

Ryan and Seth bracketed Summer and escorted her over to the table. Once there, Summer sat down on Zach lap and kissed him soundly. Zach’s pout immediately disappeared and he grinned at his two friends.

“God,” Seth snarked. “You guys are so married!”

“Yes and your point?” Summer repeated, now arching her eyebrow at Seth. Seth scooted closer to Ryan and pulled one of Ryan’s arms across his chest, trying to hide behind his boyfriend.

“So,” Zach began, clearing his throat. “When are you gonna show me your panels?”

Summer rolled her eyes and slid off Zach’s lap into her own chair. “Sweetie, please! Do you guys have to talk shop? We’re at a party! C’mon!”

Ryan grinned and slipped his arm free from Seth’s waist. He stood up and offered Summer his hand. “How about I buy you a drink?”

Summer tossed her hair as she stood as well. “Thank you Ryan. What a gentleman you are.” She turned to Zach and turned up her nose. “At least some men have some manners around here.”

Zach and Seth laughed as Ryan led her away.

“So, you gonna show me?”

“You think you guys can come by tonight?”

“Definitely!” Zach stated firmly. 

After a moment of silence. “I, uh,” Seth began tentatively and started to squirm. 

Zach narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Um, I, uh, showed Tristan a few panels last week during lunch.”

Zach’s eyes narrowed further and he arched a brow. “You what?”

“I just thought…”

“Seth,” Zach interrupted. “I thought we agreed that we go over everything before turning in the project.”

“We did!” Seth stated. “I just thought it would be a sign of good faith to let him get a peek at a few. I didn’t show him the whole thing.” Zach continued to stare at him in silence and Seth fidgeted some more. “Besides, he didn’t say anything about changing anything. He just thought they were good. That’s all. I promise.”

“And what do you mean you met with him last week?”

Seth turned pink and looked down. “Yeee-eah, about that…” He looked up at Zach and grinned abashedly. “He called and said he was in town and I suggested lunch. Originally he asked to see them and I said ‘no’. But I thought it would be okay so show him a few boards. I didn’t think it’d hurt. I’m really sorry, Zach. I honestly didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

Zach sat back and looked at Seth, who was sitting as though he was a kid getting a lecture from his father. Zach shook his head and sighed. “It’s okay, Cohen. Don’t worry about it.”

“I am sorry,” Seth repeated. 

“I know,” Zach said, but then narrowed his eyes again and leaned forward. “What do you mean he called you?”

“Just that. He called and wanted to go over a few things for the project. Remember? He said that he wanted to get together after we met in Santa Monica? Anyway, he was in town and wanted to get together, so… I decided to meet him for lunch. It wasn’t a business thing or anything.”

“Not a business thing, huh?” Zach repeated flatly.

Seth sat up. “Oh, no, you don’t. Don’t start this again.”

“I’m sorry, Seth, but there’s just something about him I don’t like.”

“Well, you wanna know what?”

Zach nodded his head.

“I’m starting to feel the same way.”

Zach arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Do you think we should get someone else?”

Zach sat back. Sighing, he sat forward again. “Yeah. I think I do. I’m sorry, but…”

Seth raised a hand. “Don’t apologize, dude. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure? Cuz…”

“Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, if truth be told…? The guy is kinda creeping me out.”

“Yeah?” Zach asked.

Seth nodded and proceeded to tell him about his run in with Tristan while he was at lunch at The Crab Shack, though he left out the Michael part. After the story, Zach nodded vigorously and sat up. “Yeah. We need someone else. That guy is a little nuts.”

Seth laughed and looked up as Ryan and Summer made their way back to the table.

Summer flopped down next to Zach. “You boys finished?”

“Yes, we are,” Zach assured Summer and leaned down to give her a kiss.

“Good,” she replied and smiled.

Ryan slid into the chair next to Seth and laid an arm on the back of Seth’s chair. Seth leaned over and gave Ryan a kiss before settling back in his chair. There was some small talk for several minutes before Kirsten came over with a man in tow.

“Hello, Summer, Zach. Nice to see you both.”

Summer smiled. “Hello, Mrs. Cohen, nice to…”

“Tristan?” Zach and Seth said at the same time.

Standing beside Kirsten was Tristan. He smiled. “Hey, guys.”

“Oh!” Kirsten said. “I see you already know my son, Seth, and his business partner, Zach. They write a comic book together. Oh! I’m sorry,” she amended, “Graphic novel.”

Tristan laughed at her slip up. “Actually, I took over their account after Reed moved on.”

Kirsten’s eyes lit up. “Really? What a small world!” She turned to Seth and the other. “Tristan is a friend of Julie’s secretary. Can you believe that?”

“No,” Seth mumbled. 

Then Seth heard Ryan mutter under his breath, “Small world.” He looked up at Ryan when Ryan slid closer, reaching out his free hand to grasp Seth’s. They exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Kirsten.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to catch up. Bye,” she leaned down and gave both Seth and Ryan a kiss on the cheek before moving off. 

“Bye, Mom.”

Tristan turned to the table. “You mind if I join you?”

“Uh,” Zach stammered, looking around to the others. “Not at all.”

“Great!” Tristan replied before taking a seat.

“So,” Tristan began, looking from Zach to Summer and then from Seth to Ryan, silently questioning who Zach and Seth’s friends’ were.

“Oh!” Zach answered, catching on. “I’m sorry. Tristan, this is my wife, Summer. Summer, this is Tristan Douglas. Like he said, he’s the one who took over for Reed.”

Summer smiled politely, but remained a bit detached, having felt the tension from both Zach and Seth. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Tristan said, shaking her hand.

“And this,” Seth piped in, “Is Ryan. My partner.” He stressed the last word, hoping that Tristan would get the hint. Though the fact they were pretty much sitting in each other’s lap gave their relationship away to a blind man.

Tristan’s eyes wavered a little as he leaned forward with an outstretched hand. 

Ryan was slow to accommodate, but he finally disentangled his arm from Seth’s grasp and leaned forward, shaking Tristan’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said as he squeezed a little harder than was necessary. But if it hurt, Tristan didn’t show it.

“You, too.” Tristan brought his hand back and hid it under the table, flexing the pain from his finger.

“Uh,” Ryan began eyes narrowing in concentration. “Have we met before?” He was looking at Tristan as though he’d seen him somewhere else. Seth turned to Ryan quizzically.

“I don’t think so,” Tristan answered, eyes flicking imperceptibly away before returning to Ryan.

“So,” Seth began. “You know Larae?”

Tristan looked over at Seth. “Hmm?”

“Larae? You know her?”

Tristan smiled. “Sure do. Her brother and I go way back.”

“Colin, isn’t it?” Ryan asked, though everyone at the table knew Colin wasn’t her brother’s name.

Tristan shook his head. “No. She doesn’t have a brother named Colin. It’s Sean.”

“Oh yeah. That’s right,” Ryan acted embarrassed by his faux pas. He snapped his fingers. “Colin is… is… um…”

“Rebecca’s brother,” Seth replied understanding that Ryan was intentionally being obtuse.

“Yeah, that’s right. I always get the two mixed up.” Ryan’s laugh was as phony as Tristan act, but no one was saying anything.

Seth grinned, leaning over to kiss Ryan, knowing exactly what Ryan had been up to.

“So, uh, Seth,” Tristan started. “I’m really sorry about interrupting your lunch with your friend last week. I feel really bad about that.”

Seth’s eyes widened and he wanted nothing more than to shove a napkin in Tristan’s mouth to shut him up. He didn’t think that Tristan heard his conversation with Michael, but he couldn’t be sure and he didn’t want the surprise to be ruined.

But that may have already been too late.

Ryan turned to Seth, brows arched. “What lunch?”

Seth saw Tristan about to reply and jumped in. “Remember? I told you I had lunch with Michael at The Crab Shack last week.”

Ryan scowled. “Uh, no. You didn’t.”

“I didn’t?” Seth questioned. Though even to his own ears it sounded fake and false.

“No.”

“Oh,” Seth said, looking down at the table and silently wishing that Tristan would never have come. If he blew Seth’s surprise…

He so wanted to crawl over the table and kick Tristan’s ass for even bringing that up. He turned to Tristan and frowned. Why would he bring it up again anyway? He’d already apologized during their lunch. Tristan was making Seth more and more uncomfortable the more he was around him.

Tristan kept popping up at inopportune or strange times. Almost like Seth was being stalked.

Seth snorted to himself. Naw. That’s more of a Marissa thing than a Seth thing. She always got the nut jobs. Just look at Oliver!

“Yeah,” Tristan butted in. Not seeming to notice or care that Ryan was closing down and tensing up. “It seemed like a pretty intense conversation, so… I’m sorry.”

Ryan glared at Tristan before turning to glare at Seth.

“No. Not intense at all. Just catching up.” Seth looked over at Ryan silently begging him to believe his little white lie.

“Ah. Okay. Good.” Tristan sounded like he was giving permission to Seth and it grated on Seth’s nerves.

There was a lull in the conversation and Seth glanced up just in time to see the object of their conversation walk into the living room. Shit! “Uh, I gotta go… use the little boys’ room. I’ll be right back.”

He left the table quickly. Not wanting Ryan to see Michael, but also wanting to get away from Tristan. The dude was pissing him off and creeping him out!

* * * * *

“Michael! Dude!” Seth called out, turning every so often to make sure that Ryan or Tristan hadn’t followed him.

Michael turned around and smiled. “Hey ya, Seth.”

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world. Besides, I think you would have been a little pissed if I didn’t come.”

“You’d be right,” Seth acknowledged with a smile. “Ya got it?” Seth asked, taking Michael’s arm and practically dragging him away from the crowd. He led Michael to his dad’s study and opened the door, ushering Michael inside. Michael looked at him funny as he was being pulled into the room.

“Seth! I didn’t know you cared!” Michael dead-panned, regarding the rough treatment.

“Ha ha, funny-man. You should take your act on the road,” Seth sniped, letting go of Michael once the door was closed.

“I would,” Michael stated, nose rising stately in the air. “But my clients wouldn’t like me running off with their money.”

“Why would you need their money? Your humor could make you millions. Or, at the very least, cents.”

“Oh! Who’s being funny now?”

“So,” Seth began again, effectively ending their banter. “Do you have it?”

Michael pulled a thick envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it over to Seth. “Sure do!” 

Seth grinned. “Man, you totally rock. This is gonna be awesome!” Seth opened the envelope and went through the documents, making sure everything was there. Seth’s eyes widened as he came across a certain piece of paper. “The private jet? No way!”

“Way, man. When I told Taylor who this was for, he was happy to do it. Apparently Taylor knows your dad and said he’d do anything for “the Sandman’s kid.”

Seth’s eyes lit up. “Way to go, Dad!” After thumbing through the contents, Seth looked up and his friend. “Perfect. You are a miracle worker.”

“I know,” Michael admitted immodestly. “I know.”

“You’re also full of shit!” Seth accused, punching Michael in the shoulder.

“That I am,” Michael conceded, matching Seth’s smile. “So, is everything okay?”

Seth sighed and shook his head. “No.” Seth sat on the edge of his father desk. “Dude, that dude Tristan is here. Told Ryan that we had lunch the other day.”

Michael frowned. “Why would he tell Ryan you had lunch with me?”

Seth waved his hand around. “Naw, man, it wasn’t like that. He just came out and apologized for interrupting our lunch. Which was weird since he apologized when we had lunch last week. I don’t get him, dude.”

“You had lunch with the guy?”

Seth shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t have. But, man, I guess I just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, you know? But now…”

“Now you just want him gone?” Michael asked concerned.

“Well, yeah. I mean… The way he apologized tonight… it was like he was trying to make Ryan jealous or something. I don’t know. I’m not making any sense.”

“I think you are. You need to get rid of that guy and fast.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve already talked to Zach about it. We’re gonna talk to our publisher and see if they won’t get us someone else.”

“That’s a good idea. I never liked the guy from the first and only time I met him.”

Seth grinned. “I know, dude. You and Zach both. Hell, even Ryan and Summer decided they didn’t like him before they even met him. I’m sure tonight isn’t helping the dude’s case any.”

“Did he tell Ryan what we were talking about?”

“No, but I don’t think he knew what we were talking about in the first place. Plus it didn’t help that I never told Ryan about our lunch.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “What? Oh man, thanks a lot. Ryan hates me enough as it is. You keeping secrets about having lunch with me…”

“I had to, Mikey!” Seth ran shaky fingers through his hair. “This is supposed to be a surprise. I don’t want Ryan finding out about this until our anniversary.”

“Yeah, but you could have at least admitted to the lunch. He does know we have lunch on occasion. Doesn’t he? Seth?!”

“Yes! Of course he does!”

“Then why didn’t you tell him?”

“I freaked out, all right?” Seth pushed off from the desk and started pacing. “I wasn’t thinking. I…”

“Seth, dude! Calm down. I’m not here to persecute you. Just askin’.”

Seth smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, man. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“I do,” Michael confirmed. “It’s that Tristan asshole. You need to see his backside walking away. And not in the good way!”

“I know. I will. Zach and I talked about it tonight a little. We’re gonna talk to Mark and see what we can do.”

“Good.”

“It’s just…” Seth couldn’t let the whole Tristan-telling-Ryan-about-his-and-Michael’s-lunch issue go away. “It just the way he brought it up.” Seth shook his head. “Don’t listen to me, man, I’m not making sense. Anyway… I’m glad you could drop this off tonight. You’d better get outta here before anyone sees you. Ryan’s already pissed that we had lunch and I didn’t tell him about it.”

Michael shook his head. “I don’t get why Ryan doesn’t like me, man. What did I ever do to him?”

Seth smiled and said sarcastically, “I don’t know. Maybe he’s jealous.”

“Of me?” Michael squeaked. “I don’t even like you, man.”

Seth smacked him in the shoulder. “Feel is mutual, dickwad.”

Michael grinned. “Man, there is no reason to be jealous of me. You guys are so wrapped around each other’s finger I don’t know where he starts and you end.”

Seth laughed. “Now who’s acting jealous?”

“I am, man!” Michael exclaimed. “I’m still holding out for you finding me a guy, ya know!”

“I know, I know. I haven’t forgotten.” Seth thought for a second and smirked. “Hey! I know a stalker kinda guy you might go for!”

“If his name is Tristan, you can forget it.”

“Damn!” Seth said and snickered. They walked to the door. “You’d better get outta here. I told everyone I was going to the bathroom. They may think I’ve fallen in.”

Michael laughed and opened the door, both men stepping out. “You owe me one,” Michael reminded.

“You know it!” Seth leaned over and hugged his friend… in full view of a gapping Summer, Zach, Tristan and Ryan.

“Shit!” Seth exclaimed, turning fifteen shades of red.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Seth had been gone longer than what would be normal, so he got up to look for Seth. Summer and Zach offered to help, as did Tristan, though Ryan would have rather he’d hadn’t, and they ended up meeting in the hallway.

Summer shrugged. “He’s not in the kitchen or living room.”

Zach shook his head. “He’s not out back or out front and your car’s still here.”

Ryan sighed. “He’s not upstairs, either. I wonder where…”

He was cut off as the door to Sandy’s study opened and Seth and Michael came out. Ryan watched in horror as Seth leaned over and hugged Michael, saying, “You know it!”

Summer gasped and Seth whipped his head around, flushing in apparent embarrassment upon seeing his friends. Or was he just embarrassed at being caught? Ryan wondered mentally.

“Shit!” Seth yelled. “Ryan! What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” Ryan stated flatly, voice devoid of emotion.

“Well, uh, you found me,” Seth stammered, obviously trying to cover his ass.

Silence enveloped the hall, everyone equally uncomfortable. 

Finally, Seth spoke up, looking at Summer and Zach. “Um, guys. You remember Michael? He’s a friend of mine.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said coldly. “We could see that.”

Ryan watched a blush creep up this Michael’s cheeks, which made him angrier.

Seth frowned and glanced at Ryan, noticing for the first time that Ryan was not just pissed off… he was PISSED OFF!

“Ry, it’s not what you think.”

Turning dead eyes towards Seth, Ryan stated. “Of course it isn’t, Seth. My boyfriend goes missing for a half an hour and when I find him, he’s coming out of a dark room with another man. Of course it couldn’t be what I’m thinking.”

Michael looked between Seth and Ryan and started to move away. “Um, I think I’ll be going.” He tried to move around Summer and Zach, but they weren’t budging. Well, Summer wasn’t, at least. 

And Tristan looked like he’d just turned on Comedy Central. This was way more than he could have asked for.

“No,” Ryan interrupted. “That’s not necessary. I’ll go.” Turning around, Ryan walked down the hallway.

“Ryan!” Seth yelled behind him, but he didn’t stop. He had to get out of there NOW!

* * * * *

Ryan drove around Orange County for several hours before heading for home. Seth was waiting for him when he got home later that night… early that morning… whatever.

Not in the mood for a conversation and certainly not in the mood for an argument, Ryan remained silent as he walked through the living room and made his way with measured steps up the stairs.

He had just crawled into bed when the door slowly opened and Seth stood at the door, looking into the darkened room. He flicked on the light and Ryan flopped around, turning his back to Seth. Ryan heard Seth’s footsteps on the floor get closer and closer, but his body remained ridged. The steps stopped next to the bed and the room grew silent, only their breathing could be heard.

He kept his back to Seth for several minutes, but the tension in the room was driving him crazy. Finally, he turned around and looked at Seth, who was staring down at him with part anger, part disappointment and a whole lot of resignation.

“What?” Ryan barked at last, glaring up at Seth.

Seth tossed an envelope at him, letting it land on Ryan’s chest. “Happy anniversary,” he stated flatly before he turned and left the room.

Ryan stared wide-eyed at the retreating back before taking the envelope and opening it up. Inside, there were two tickets and itineraries for a two week trip to Kona on the Big Island of Hawaii. A place Ryan had told Seth years ago that he had always wanted to go.

Ryan slowly closed his eyes and inwardly winced from an ache in his chest. Oh yeah, he had fucked up. 

Big time.

He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, dropping his forehead to his knees.

One of these days, he would get a rein on his insecurity when it came to Seth. But apparently that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

Fuck! He kicked the covers off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed, palms flat on the mattress, sitting there, staring at the wall.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew the answer to that readily enough. It was something that plagued him constantly. He was so afraid that Seth would tire of him and find someone else. It was the same insecurity that led him to believe that Seth and Trey had hooked up when they were back in high school. He never dreamed that Trey had tried to rape Seth. And now… Now he fucked everything up again with the same accusation. But this time, Seth was just thanking a friend for hooking him up… with an anniversary present… for Ryan.

Throwing on his sweats, Ryan went down stairs to find an empty apartment. He shouldn’t have been too surprised, but he was.

He grabbed the phone and tried Seth’s cell phone, only to hear it ring and vibrate on the dining room table. Hanging up, Ryan was going to call Seth’s parents, but thought better of it when he noticed the time. Four a.m. wasn’t the time to call mom and dad and worry them about their son. If Seth didn’t come home by morning, though, Ryan would call them, just to see if Seth had spent the night there.

In the meantime, Ryan folded himself on the couch and waited.

* * * * *

The phone rang around seven a.m. that morning and a groggy Ryan snatched the phone off the coffee table.

“Seth?”

“Sorry, Chino, it’s just me,” Summer said.

“Hey, Summer.” Ryan frowned. Why would Summer be calling him so early unless… “Seth there?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan dropped his chin to his chest and sighed with relief, knowing that Seth was safe. Unfortunately, though, Seth was now about fifty miles up the coast and, from the sounds of things, not planning on coming home any time soon. “Can I talk to him?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Oh.”

Silence hung over the air for a few moments before Summer said, “Chi— Ryan. I know it looked bad last night. Hell, even I was shocked. But you should have let him explain instead of going all old-school Ryan and taking off.”

“I know,” Ryan admitted.

“He’s really upset.”

“I know.” They were quiet for a second before Ryan continued. “You think he would let me talk to him today?”

Summer sighed. “I don’t know.”

Ryan nodded, though he knew she couldn’t see him. “All right. But… could you tell him… Tell him I called and that I love him. Please?”

“I will,” Summer answered. “But, between you and me? I did try stopping you from coming up here, okay?”

Ryan was quick to read between the lines and smiled. “Thanks, Summer. I really appreciate it.”

“Any time, Chino. Now get your ass up here and collect your boyfriend.”

“I’ll be there in an hour, two at the most.”

“See you then.”

“Bye.”

Ryan hung up and hastily dressed. He had some major groveling to do today.

* * * * *

That early in the morning and on a weekend, it only took Ryan just a little over an hour to make it up to Pacific Palisades. He didn’t even have to knock; the door opened before he even got the car parked next to Seth’s.

“Hey, Zach.”

“Ryan.”

Ryan found it hard to look at his friend. He knew he had been an ass last night and he could only imagine what Seth had told them. Though generally, when Seth was hurting, like he was now, Seth could be more tight-lipped than Ryan himself.

“Seth awake yet?” Ryan asked, gesturing to the house.

“Yeah,” Zach answered, falling into step beside Ryan. “Summer woke him up about a half an hour ago. Told him that he’d have a visitor soon and not to act like ass.”

So much for not telling Seth he was coming.

Ryan gave Zach a crooked smile and followed him into the house.

Seth was sitting on the couch, blankets piled in his lap and spilling over onto the floor.

Ryan noticed Summer and Zach leaving the room and was grateful that, for once, Summer would give them the space they needed.

“Hey,” Ryan started with his trademark opening. And he barely got a glance from Seth for an answer.

Great! This was going to be harder than he thought. But he knew he didn’t deserve ‘easy’.

Ryan sat down on the loveseat across from the couch, not sure how close he would be welcomed.

“Seth?” Still no reaction. Ryan dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his face vigorously. Sighing, he looked up. “Seth. Please. I’m so sorry about last night.”

The silence in the air tightened Ryan’s chest. He didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life, he actually felt as though he might lose everything. That thought alone had tears prickling his eyes and he quickly looked down to hide his weakness.

A moment later, the cushion next to him shifted and, without raising his head, he glanced over from under his hair to see Seth sit next to him. When a hand touched his cheek, he looked up into the shocked, compassionate brown eyes of his boyfriend.

Forgetting not wanting to show his weakness, Ryan looked up at Seth, unheeded by the two drops that fell down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Seth.”

The tightness in his chest immediately dissipated when he felt long arms wrap around his shoulders and tug him towards Seth’s body. He allowed himself to sag against Seth and he dropped his head to rest under Seth’s chin.

“What am I going to do with you?” Seth asked quietly.

Ryan shook his head and sniffed, trying his damnedest to get himself under control. He didn’t like to be like this… some weepy, over emotional mess. But the scare of losing Seth was just too much.

“Why?” Seth asked. There were so many questions to that one small word. Ryan didn’t know where to begin.

Ryan cleared his throat and sat back, looking abashedly towards Seth, who had reluctantly released Ryan and sat back as well. Ryan shivered as Seth’s warmth left him.

“I’m sorry, Seth,” Ryan repeated, not sure where to start.

He watched Seth give him a small grin. “Yeah, we covered that already.” The smile disappeared and Seth became serious again. “What I want to know is ‘why’? Why can’t you trust me?” Seth’s voice wavered and thoughts of their junior year of high school came crashing down on the both of them. It was just like when Trey had gotten out of prison and came to live in Newport all over again. Ryan had suspected Seth and Trey had hooked up, not realizing it had been much, much worse than what he initially feared. 

Ryan wanted nothing more than to reach out and grasp Seth, hold him, soothe his fear, but he held back. He still wasn’t sure if Seth would welcome his touch.

Ryan watched Seth curl in on himself in the ensuing silence and he couldn’t have held back if he had a gun to his head. He crawled over and grabbed Seth, pulling the taut body to his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. After a moment of tension, he felt Seth relax into him and he dropped his head against Seth’s.

“I do trust you, Seth.”

Seth snorted incredulously, but remained where he was.

“Seth.” Ryan sighed. Admitting his worst fear was worse than showing Seth his tears. Could he come clean with something so private? He decided that he’d have to if he wanted to keep this relationship.

He sat back just a little and raised Seth’s head up to look him in the eye. He wanted Seth to know exactly what was going on in his messed up head. “Seth. Have you ever wanted something so much that once you got it, you were afraid of losing it?”

Seth nodded. “Every day.”

Ryan frowned. This was new. Seth had something he was afraid of losing? What could it be? Apparently Ryan’s confusion was written all over his face because Seth continued.

“Ever since that day in the boys bathroom at Harbor when you dragged me in there to yell at me and I told you about having feelings for you and then you told me that you needed time to figure out your feelings… I realized at that moment that I was about to get exactly what I had wanted almost since I met you. And it scared me to death. And every day, every day Ryan, I wonder if ‘this is it’—is this the day that’s going to be the last day I have with you?”

Ryan gasped. It was exactly what he’d been feeling with regard to Seth. He had no idea that Seth felt the same way. He certainly never let on that he felt that way. Seth remained the always-exuberant, constantly-optimistic, happy-go-lucky Seth Cohen that Ryan had first met. How could this be?

“But…” Ryan stammered. “I…”

Seth gave a small self-deprecating smile. “I just try not to think about it too much. I mean, I do think about it every day, but I push it in the back of my mind the minute I do. I don’t want to dwell on it. It’d make me crazy if I do.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Seth shrugged a shoulder. “What’s there to tell?” Seth dislodged himself from Ryan and scooted back against the arm of the loveseat. “The minute I got you, I knew I was living on borrowed time. I mean, you don’t go from liking Marissa Cooper, the hottest girl in Newport, to liking Seth Cohen, the geekiest guy in Newport. Oh, and did I mention the ‘guy’ part?”

Ryan frowned, completely thrown by Seth’s confession, which mirrored his own insecurity. “Seth, you’re not ‘on borrowed time’. I love you. I would never leave you. I told you that after what happened with Trey and I meant it. Even if it was something you wanted – I would probably fight you for it anyway.”

“I know that. I do!” Seth said emphatically when Ryan arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “But there’ll always be that tiny nagging voice in the back of my head wondering when… when you’ll go. I can’t help it.”

Ryan was about to protest, but realized he really couldn’t say anything. Glass houses and stones. He had had the same thoughts pretty much from the time they got together as well. But instead of internalizing them, like Seth had, he had let them out in the form of distrust and accusations. Actions that had been worse in the long run. His way hurt them both; Seth’s way only hurt Seth while keeping Ryan safe from Seth’s insecurities.

For the first time, Ryan realized how much Seth had been suffering to protect Ryan. He looked over at Seth, who was practically a ball in the corner of the loveseat, and, at the risk of sounding like a cheesy romance movie, fell in love all over again. He moved over and crowded Seth in the corner of the sofa, wrapping his arms around him and dropping his head on Seth’s shoulder.

It was Ryan’s turn now. He stretched out between Seth’s legs, as much as the loveseat would allow, and sighed when Seth enfolded Ryan in his arms.

“I’m sorry about last night. I just get so jealous, I don’t think straight.” Seth snorted at Ryan’s phrase, but Ryan continued. “What I said earlier… about getting something and being afraid of losing it? That’s how I am with you. I just don’t understand what it is you see in me. What in me you think you want. There’s just so many other, better people out there… So when I see you with someone else, all I can think of is that you finally found that other, better person. I…” Ryan sighed. 

“Ryan,” Seth began quietly and threaded his fingers in Ryan’s hair. “I see everything that I ever wanted every single time I look at you.”

Ryan ventured a glance up at Seth from under his hair and inhaled sharply at the devoted love he saw in Seth’s eyes. He had always seen it, but maybe he just never really saw it.

Seth continued, “I was the one who had the unrequited love thing going on back in high school, remember? You went from hot-girl Marissa to cute-girl Lindsay and I knew back then that I would never have a chance. But all that changed in the boys’ bathroom, of all places, and my life turned around. There is no ‘other, better people out there’ for me, Ryan. You’re it. You’ve always been it. Probably since the first day you walked into the den and said you’d play with me.

“The thing is,” Seth went on, “I feel that you have compromised with me. You were the ladies man. Yeah, okay, so I had Summer for a little bit and Alex for even less than that, but you had Marissa practically from day one and then Lindsay not too long after. There was never any indication that you liked guys, least of all me.”

Ryan looked up at Seth and shook his head. “I don’t like guys, Seth. I like you. I love you. Only you.” He leaned back and studied his boyfriend. “Tell me… do you like other guys?”

Seth shook his head. “No. Just you.”

“Then what makes you think I’d want something else?”

“Were you not listening?” Seth asked a little irritated. “Marissa. Lindsay. Me.”

“Yeah? So?” Ryan retorted. “Summer. Alex. Me.”

Seth sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. “I’m saying this all wrong,” he muttered. He then looked up at Ryan. “I knew I loved you, definitely loved you, since Portland. You can’t say the same thing. I know that. And I’m okay with that. But sometimes, I think that I kinda forced you into this. That if you hadn’t pulled me into the bathroom to ream me out for Summer, you would have gone on your merry way with Lindsay and maybe you might have been better off.”

Ryan sat up and pulled slightly away from Seth, looking at him as though he were insane. “Are you crazy?”

Seth averted his eyes and didn’t answer.

“Listen to me, Seth.” When Seth didn’t turn to face him, Ryan gently pulled his chin around to look Seth in the eye. “Marissa would never have worked. She was not in a place that I could handle. Lindsay would never have worked. The thing with the family was just too weird for the both of us. You and me? We work. I’ve never had to pretend with you. Never had to be anything other than who I am with you. I may not have jumped on the clue bus as soon as I did if it hadn’t been for your sketchbook, but I would have gotten on eventually. It’s like you said, you’ve been it for me since the first day I walked in and you asked me to play with you.

“You never ‘forced’ me into anything. If anything, you got me to see what had been right in front of me the entire time, but I was just too blind to see it… see you.

“Why the hell do you think I get so fucking jealous? I can’t stand the thought of you with anyone else. It kills me to think that. I can’t lose you,” Ryan mumbled the last as his eyes filled, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

He felt Seth pull him in his arms and tighten them around his waist. He sighed in relief. Things obviously weren’t going to fix themselves with just a few well-placed words, but the fact that Seth’s wasn’t pushing him away meant more to him than any words could at that moment. 

Ryan buried his face in the curve of Seth’s neck, allowing a few of his held back tears to escape and wet Seth’s throat. He felt Seth shift so that Seth’s legs could wrap around Ryan’s body and pull him fully onto Seth’s chest. It was this closeness, this comfort that caused Ryan to break down completely and he tightened his arms around Seth and held fast, silent tears falling in earnest. He made no sound, but the shaking of his body was gentled by the strong embrace of his best friend.

Ryan’s exhaustion was apparent because he was woken up when Summer came into the room at least a half an hour later.

“You boys kiss and make up, yet?”

Ryan withdrew from Seth’s close hug and rubbed his tired eyes, shifting so that he was sitting next to Seth; face adverted because he didn’t want Summer to see this weakness – only Seth was allowed and even then... Seth gripped his hand and Ryan glanced at Seth gratefully. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Seth answered sarcastically. Ryan arched a brow at Seth and Seth grinned at him. “Well,” Seth amended. “Come to think of it. Not really. There has been no kissing.” Then without thought of their audience, Seth leaned over and kissed Ryan slowly and deeply. They broke apart only when the need to breath became overwhelming.

Ryan snickered when he looked over and saw both Summer and Zach gaping; Summer fanning herself. “Holy shit, guys! That was hot!”

Zach rolled his eyes at her but remained silent.

Seth and Ryan sat side-by-side, holding hands like they were back in high school. It brought a feeling of nostalgia to Ryan and he smiled inwardly.

“So,” Summer began. “Now that you two have made up, what do you want to do today?”

Ryan arched a brow. He wanted to go home with Seth and ‘make up’. But he also knew waiting would make it that much better. However, it seemed that Seth had other plans. And waiting wasn’t one of them.

“I want to go home with my man, is what I want to do,” Seth stated as he rose from the loveseat, bringing Ryan up with him.

“But,” Summer whined. “You guys never come up here. I thought we could hang out. Have lunch.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Seth apologized, leaning forward and giving Summer a kiss on the cheek. “We’ve got other plans.”

Ryan squeezed Seth’s hand in gratitude. While hanging out with his friends would be nice, he and Seth needed some Seth/Ryan Time.

“Fine,” Summer huffed, but smiled, wrapping her arms around Zach’s waist. “Aren’t they so cute?”

Zach snorted and got another elbow in his ribs.

They were walked to the door and turned back to wave as they neared their cars.

Ryan stood next to Seth’s Rover and held the door open.

“Wanna race?” Seth asked climbing in, grinning.

Ryan grabbed Seth’s chin through the open window and held tight. “No! You get home in one piece, you got it?”

Seth leaned forward and kissed Ryan softly. “Got it.”

Ryan kissed Seth one final time before walking towards his own car.

“Ryan?!” Seth yelled out the window.

“Yeah?” He answered, starting back towards Seth.

When he got to the window, Seth leaned out and tenderly kissed Ryan. The supple lips just barely there. “Love you.”

Ryan’s blue eyes sparkled brightly and his cheeks colored lightly. “I love you, too, Seth,” he breathed. 

They stood in the driveway gazing at each other like two love-sick teenagers before they heard Zach yell. “Get the hell outta my driveway! This isn’t West Hollywood!” Flushing again, Ryan ducked his head in embarrassment before schooling his features and turning around, giving Zach the finger. He heard Seth laugh as he got into his own car and followed Seth out of the driveway.

* * * * *

**Seth**

They made it home at the same time, Ryan having followed Seth all the way down the PCH.

Seth waited for Ryan to get out of his car before moving in and wrapping himself around Ryan’s body. He kissed Ryan slow and deep, tongue slipping into Ryan’s mouth, tasting the spice that was Ryan.

With lips still pressed tightly together, Ryan backed Seth through the parking garage to the elevator. The elevator ride was faster than they would have liked as Ryan pinned Seth in the corner and continued to kiss him.

The door to the elevator opened and Ryan maneuvered Seth out the door and down the hallway. Seth reluctantly broke away to open their door, but Ryan merely wound himself around Seth and plastered himself down Seth’s sturdy back, lips trailing down the soft flesh of the side of Seth’s throat. Once Seth got the door opened, Ryan pushed him inside and whirled him around, pressing him against the closed door. Ryan held him there with his body as he plundered Seth’s mouth, tongue delving deeply, consuming him.

Seth moaned as his body sagged from the onslaught. His arms wrapped tightly around Ryan’s neck, fingers digging into the fine blond strands. He slipped a leg up and around Ryan’s hip, thrusting his groin into Ryan’s.

He felt Ryan’s groan reverberate through his chest and deepened the kiss. It was wet and messy, but hot as hell.

He continued to grind his groin into Ryan’s, needing the contact, but frustrated by the clothes blocking the way. Finally, in exasperation, Seth pushed Ryan away and began fumbling at the buttons of Ryan’s jeans.

Ryan looked hurt for all of a split second before he realized that Seth wasn’t pushing him away in denial, but in want. But before Seth got even two buttons undone, his hand was grasped by one of Ryan’s and he was dragged up the stairs and unceremoniously dumped on their bed.

Ryan practically ripped the pants from Seth’s legs, tearing his boxers down his thighs before dropping down and nuzzling his nose in Seth’s crotch, inhaling a deep, deep breath. A tongue flicked out and lapped at a drop of precum pearling at the tip, causing Seth to buck up in need. Ryan’s mouth descended quickly down Seth’s cock and Seth moaned his pleasure. Ryan slid up and down the thick shaft, making Seth grow larger in his mouth. His tongue flicked at the small opening at the tip, tasting and teasing the slit. And before Seth could catch a breath, he felt a fingertip press lightly at his center. That was all Seth needed as he exploded into Ryan’s mouth, body pulling taut, mind melting, before sagging down into the folds of the blankets.

When he next became aware, Ryan was lying on top of him, tongue stealing his breath. Sometime in Seth’s post-coital haze, Ryan had removed his clothes and finished removing Seth’s shirt and they now lay naked on top of the covers.

Feeling the insistent jab of Ryan’s full cock, Seth spread his legs wide, letting Ryan drop down between them. Ryan pulled back and turned passion-glazed blue eyes on Seth, silently asking permission. Seth merely nodded and pulled his knees up, gripping the sides of Ryan’s chest with his thighs.

That was all that was needed for Ryan to slowly begin to prepare Seth. Lube coated fingers were inserted into Seth’s heat. One, then two, then three. Preparation wasn’t as long and involved as it once had been, though they still loved to draw out the agony when they had time. Plus, they had been together too long to need to be too overly careful. 

But right now, there was no time. Right now they needed to reaffirm their place in each others lives… in each others hearts. But, as with the first time, Ryan was cautious and careful as he slowly slid into Seth, watching for any hint of pain on Seth’s face. However, instead of pain, Seth’s face showed only pleasure… need… want…

Seth’s thighs gripped Ryan tighter as Ryan rocked up into Seth, unconsciously seeking the one spot inside Seth that would bring him the most satisfaction. Seth whimpered as his prostate was slammed, grinding up into Ryan, seeking relief within as well as with out. Seth’s cock rubbed frantically between them, but the need to come was secondary to the feel of Ryan sliding in and out of his body.

Ryan was merciless as he leisurely and unhurriedly moved in and out of Seth’s tight heat. They both needed to make this last… to continue this out to the last possible second. Their need to reconnect in body and soul keep them from coming much longer than normal.

But, as with everything that cannot last, this too had to come to an end. Seth could feel the tell-tale tingling begin at the top of his spine and speed down, growing in the pit of his stomach where it expanded outward, ready to explode. One thrust, then two and they both were coming together; Seth’s seed coating between them. But it was Ryan filling him that caused Seth to shiver. Seth felt the warmth spread through him and he unconsciously tightened around Ryan, making Ryan thrust deeper into him, moaning in pained-pleasure.

When Ryan finally sagged down onto Seth, Seth slowly lowered his aching legs. They turned enough to lie on their sides before letting sleep overtake them, Seth’s head burrowed under Ryan’s chin, arms wrapped tightly around each other, keeping each other safe and protected…

…loved.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

The following week, Ryan and Seth sat at their small dining room table eating breakfast. Seth had learned to make a passable edible omelet and had it ready by the time Ryan had come down to eat.

Ryan sat down looking suitably impressed. 

“Wow, Seth. This looks great!”

“Thank you,” Seth said, leaning down and kissing Ryan as Ryan settled a napkin in his lap.

The past week had been fairly uneventful. Something Ryan and Seth had been happy about. There had been no Tristan sightings and the Anniversary surprise/fiasco had been smoothed over. They were actually looking forward to their vacation in a couple of months – Ryan having already asked for time off from his boss/mom/mother-in-law and Seth, having finished the current volume, needed only to spend the next month or so with revisions.

The day after the party, Ryan and Seth spent most of their free day being very ‘minty’, discussing their insecurities in their relationship. They both came to the same conclusion – they were pretty much idiots and needed to trust each other a whole hellova lot more than they did… Ryan especially. Something that Seth had been more than willing to show Ryan on more than one occasion that weekend.

They had spent the following week just trying to reconnect without being disturbed too much by their annoying stalker: Tristan. Unfortunately, while there had been no sightings, there had been more than enough phone calls that Ryan, at one point, had gotten pissed off enough that he’d taken the phone away from Seth and told Tristan in so many words that he was calling after business hours and to not call in the evenings again.

Ryan smiled remembering being highly praised by Seth that night… if you called being fucked through the mattress by your boyfriend ‘praise’. Which Ryan did. Often.

They ate this morning’s breakfast in companionable silence until Ryan finished off his meal with the last of his orange juice.

“Oh, I forgot to ask. Could you take the Beemer in today? I called and JQ said they could fit my car in around ten a.m.”

Seth arched a brow. “Sure. What’s wrong with it?”

“Oh, it just needs a tune-up. Plus the wheels need an alignment and the tires rotated.”

Seth got up from his chair and moved around to sit in Ryan’s lap. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Ryan’s neck, purring in Ryan’s ear. “I can give you an alignment if you want.” He flicked his tongue around the shell and slowly ground his hips against Ryan’s.

Ryan shuddered and cupped Seth’s ass, pulling him closer. “I would love that, but I gotta get to work.”

“Fine,” Seth pouted, getting off of Ryan’s lap and returning to his own seat. “But how are you planning on getting to said ‘work’?”

Ryan froze and glared at Seth, carefully setting the orange juice down on the table. “The Rover.”

Seth’s eyes widened comically. “My Rover? MY Rover? I don’t recall saying you can borrow MY Rover.”

Ryan slowly got up and stalked around the table. He straddled Seth’s lap, much like Seth had done just moments before and slowly slid his hand down the front of Seth’s body until it reached his crotch. Leaning forward, Ryan breathed hotly against Seth’s throat before flicking out his tongue and snagging an earlobe. He began sucking slowly; hot, wet mouth drawing out the torturous pleasure. Ryan smiled against Seth’s neck as he felt Seth shudder. As he sucked, Ryan began slowly massaging the bulge in his palm. When he felt Seth grow in his fist, Ryan breathed in Seth’s ear. “You’ll let me borrow the Rover because you love me.”

“I’ll let you borrow the Rover because I love you,” Seth repeated and turned his head to give Ryan a deep, slow kiss.

When Ryan pulled back, he looked properly smug and Seth growled at him good-naturedly.

“Your Jedi mind tricks are too powerful for me.”

Ryan grinned and glanced at his watch. “Gotta go.” He stood from Seth’s lap and moved towards the door, snagging his briefcase on the way. He snatched up Seth’s keys from the basket and opened the door. 

Seth had walked him to the door and just as Ryan turned the knob, Seth slammed it shut, shoving him up against the wood. Seth pressed his body tight against Ryan’s and cupped his jaw with both hands. Seth kissed him brutally, tongue stabbing into Ryan’s mouth. Just as Ryan was responding, Seth stepped back and grinned. “Have a nice day.”

Ryan blinked at Seth, dazed. He licked his bruised lips and panted heavily. “I… I w— Okay,” he stammered and reopened the door, darting out before Seth could ambush him again.

* * * * *

Ryan came home that evening and tapped on Seth’s office door on his way to their bedroom already loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. By the time he made it to the room, his shirt was off and his pants unbuttoned. He stopped a few steps inside their bedroom however, when he spotted Seth curled up on his side on the bed, back towards the door. 

“Long day at the office, Seth?” Ryan joked, but Seth remained asleep. Ryan shook his head and wriggled out of his pants, folding them up before slipping into his evening wear of sweats and wifebeater. He quietly moved towards the bed and sat down at Seth’s side, sliding a hand from Seth’s hip down his thigh. 

Seth didn’t move a muscle.

Hmm, must really be tired, Ryan thought as he leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Seth’s exposed cheek. He was about to stand up and leave Seth to his nap when a faint coloring on Seth’s forehead caught his attention and he leaned fully over his snoozing lover. Ryan frowned when he noticed what looked to be a bruise over Seth’s left eye. Worried now, Ryan sat back down and began to shake Seth’s shoulder.

“Seth?”

After a few tense moments of no response, Seth groaned and slowly turned on his back.

“Mmm?”

“Seth?” Ryan’s eyes widened when Seth blinked up at him. Seth had a bruise over his left eye and a small cut on his cheekbone. “Oh my god! Seth! What happened? Are you okay?”

Seth blinked heavily and smiled crookedly, dropping a hand on Ryan’s thigh. “Yeah. I’m all right.”

Ryan reached out a tentative hand and lightly brushed the tips of his fingers over the bruise and tenderly touched the cut. “What happened?” Seth grimaced at the gentle touch and Ryan curved a corner of his lip up in apology. “What happened?” Ryan repeated much more quietly.

Seth sighed and turned his head on the pillow. “Some asshole blind-sided me when I was taking your car in, and then took off.”

Ryan was horrified. “Hit and run?”

Seth cocked an eyebrow then winced when it was the left eye. “Yeah. Sorry about your car. I think it might need more than just a tune-up. Or an alignment. More like a whole new side panel and door and…”

Ryan could care less about his car. “Holy shit, Seth! This happened this morning? Did you talk to the cops? What did they say? Didja go to the hospital? Why didn’t you call me?”

“Whoa, Ry. I’m okay.” Seth slowly sat up and Ryan immediately reached out to assist him. Once he was up, Seth stretched out a leg along the bed and folded his other leg so it was flush against Ryan’s hip. He grasped Ryan’s hand and brought it to his lips. After Ryan calmed down a bit, Seth continued, “The cops said that they would look for the car, but not to hold my breath.”

“What?!” Ryan yelled. “What the fuck?!”

Seth gripped Ryan’s hand tighter and held it to his chest. “Ryan. Calm down.”

“Calm down? I can’t calm down. Someone tried to kill you today and you want me to calm down?”

Seth continued to look passively at Ryan until the flush of anger faded from Ryan’s cheeks. Several minutes later, Ryan inhaled a deep breath and lowered his eyes, running his free hand up and down Seth’s leg.

“Are you calm?”

Ryan looked up at Seth under his lashes and gave him a tiny smile. “No.”

Seth grinned and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ryan’s. “Ry. I’m okay. The Beemer looks like you tried to steal it, but otherwise…”

Ryan sputtered at the insult, but it made him smile and he raised his hand to touch the tender skin around Seth’s bruise. “Did you go to the hospital?”

Seth shook his head. Ryan was about to protest, but Seth stopped him. “The paramedics took a look at me at the scene. Just a bump and a scratch. That’s all.”

Ryan snorted. “That’s all? Seth, someone hit you and took off. That’s not to be taken lightly.”

Seth scowled. “Ryan. This is Southern California. Be lucky that it wasn’t a drive-by shooting.”

Ryan glowered. “That’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be,” Seth retorted. “But there’s nothing that can be done. I told the cops what I know. There were a few witnesses who told the cops what they saw. It’s over. Done. Don’t make this out to be something it’s not. It was an accident. That’s all.” Ryan was tempted to continue the argument, but one look at Seth stopped Ryan cold.

Seth was right. There wasn’t anything that anyone could do. It was an accident. But something didn’t sit right with Ryan. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I’m sorry,” Seth began somewhat abashed. “I was gonna when I got home, but came up here and crashed.”

“You’ve slept all day? Do you have a concussion? Are you even supposed to be sleeping? What…”

Seth covered Ryan’s rambling mouth with the palm of his free hand. “No. I didn’t sleep all day. Well, okay, kinda,” he amended. “I mean, I didn’t get home until around noon and I slept off and on. I only have a mild concussion, but,” Seth raised his voice when it looked as though Ryan was about to protest. “But not bad enough that I needed someone to wake me up or whatever it is they do on TV.”

“You want to go back to sleep?” Ryan questioned, fingering the bruise tenderly.

“Naw, I’m good,” Seth gave him a lopsided smile. “Like I said, I’ve been sleeping off and on all day. I’m kinda not all that tired right now.”

Ryan leaned in to gently kissed Seth’s forehead. “You hungry?”

Seth grinned. “If you’re cooking.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Don’t I always?”

Seth moved to stand with a little help from Ryan, who pulled him into an embrace. “No,” Seth answered, kissing the tip of Ryan’s nose. “Sometimes we order out.”

“Smart ass,” Ryan growled, pinching said ass.

Seth yelped and bolted for the door. “Boyfriend abuse! I’m telling mom!”

Ryan shrugged. “Go ahead. She likes me best anyway.”

Seth sagged against the door jam. “Yeah, you’re right. Fine. I’m telling dad.”

“Again with the liking me best.” Ryan swaggered passed Seth, nose in the air.

“Damn it!” Seth snarled. He followed Ryan down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Okay, then.” He gave a dramatic pause before saying, “I’m telling Summer.”

Ryan turned wide mock-frightened eyes on Seth. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Seth grinned and skipped out of the kitchen. “Yes, I would,” his sing-song voice floated through the room.

Ryan laughed and started dinner.

* * * * *

**Seth**

It wasn’t even eight thirty that evening when Seth fell asleep against Ryan while they were watching TV. He remembered Ryan half-way dragging him up the stairs and getting him into bed, but everything after that was a blank. He definitely was feeling the effects of his car accident from that morning more than he was willing to admit.

The following morning came way too soon when a tickle on the sole of his foot jerked him out of a peaceful slumber.

He turned and snuggled deeper against Ryan’s side, pulling his foot back under the covers. Unfortunately, the fingers followed him and started tickling his foot again.

“Mmngh!” Seth grunted, kicking out and burrowing further under the covers.

“C’mon you two. Get up!”

Seth’s eyes snapped opened and he turned his head around to glare balefully at his parents, who were… In. Their. Room!

“What are you doing here?” Seth mumbled. His voice must have woke Ryan up because he felt Ryan tense next to him.

“Morning boys!” Sandy sang cheerfully.

Seth looked over and saw his mom sitting on the side of the bed, hand under the covers searching for his foot.

“Mo-oom! Stop it!”

“Well, get up then,” she replied, bringing her hand back out from under the covers.

“Why?” Seth whined and suddenly Ryan sprang from the bed and rushed towards the bathroom.

“Shit! The wedding!”

Seth spared a quick thanks that he and Ryan actually had their boxers and tee shirts on for bed last night before his eyes widened at Ryan’s words and he tried to pull the covers back over his head. “Ah, crap!”

“Seth, don’t say ‘crap’,” Kirsten admonished, yanking the covers from his head. When she caught sight of his bruise, she gasped. “Seth! What happened?”

Her concern brought his dad closer to the bed and Sandy reached out to cup Seth’s cheek. “Are you all right?”

Ignoring both his parents’ questions, Seth glared at his mom and dad. “So, Ryan can say ‘shit’, but I can’t say ‘crap’? That’s not fair!”

Ryan stuck his head out of the bathroom door. “Told you they liked me best.”

“Shut up!” Seth yelled, throwing a pillow at the now empty bathroom doorway.

“Seth,” Sandy asked, bringing Seth’s attention back to his initial question. “Are you okay?”

Seth sighed and sat up, pushing the extra pillow back up against the headboard. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Kirsten repeated, turning Seth’s head so she could get a better look.

“Just a little car accident yesterday. No big deal.”

“Yeah, right,” Ryan inserted, coming out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand. “That’s why my Beemer looks like I stole it, huh?”

Seth stuck his tongue out at Ryan and grinned sheepishly at his parents. “I was supposed to take Ryan’s car to the shop and got side-swiped on the way there.”

“Did anyone get hurt?” Sandy asked lawyer voice in full mode.

“No, Dad, just me. The other guy took off.”

“Hit and run?” Kirsten gasped. “What did the police say?”

Seth raised both brows and glared at his mom. “Are you sure Ryan’s not my real brother?”

“God, I hope not!” Ryan exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom and heading for the closet to get his suit. “No offense, Kirsten.”

Kirsten smiled. “None taken.” She turned her attention back to her son. “Did the police say anything?”

“Just that they’d be on the lookout, but not to hold my breath. These kinds of crimes rarely get solved.”

Sandy narrowed his eyes. “I’ll talk to Pete this afternoon and see if they got any leads.”

Kirsten nodded her head in reply and turned back to Seth. “Okay, then. Get up! We have to go!”

Seth sighed and crawled out of bed. Marissa’s wedding. Good god! Dylan must be desperate.

“Seth Ezekiel!” Kirsten exclaimed. Sandy snickered and Ryan glared, though with a gleam of humor in his eye.

Oops! Seth thought silently—or so he hoped. Didn’t mean to say that out loud. He turned and grinned at his mom before closing the door.

When he came down the stairs, Ryan and his parents were patiently waiting for him. Sandy was on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, watching cartoons and Kirsten and Ryan were at the dining room table going over blueprints.

“Don’t you guys take a break, like, ever?” Seth sniped at his boyfriend and mother.

“Son, it never ends. Trust me,” Sandy stated knowledgeably.

“Great!” Seth nagged. “First physical abuse and now mental abuse. By my own boyfriend even. Who’d rather spend his time with my MOTHER than with me.” Sandy raised a brow and Ryan and Kirsten turned to glower at him. “It’s true!” Seth informed his father. “He pinched my butt last night! That’s physical abuse, isn’t it, Dad? You’re the lawyer. Can you believe that? OH! And can I, like, press charges or something?” When neither Sandy nor Kirsten said anything, Seth turned to Ryan and glared at him. “Fine. They do like you best. Happy now?” Then Seth jumped off the couch and huffed his way towards the door. “I’ll see you at the wedding. I’ll go by myself!”

Ryan was immediately at his side and removed the keys from his hands. “I think you’ve wrecked enough cars for the time being, don’t you think?”

“Agreed, son,” Sandy said, holding out his hands for the keys to his car that Seth had accidentally taken. Ryan handed it over and hooked an arm through Seth’s, keeping him away from the Rover’s keys.

Seth scowled at his family as Ryan led him out of the apartment, Sandy and Kirsten laughing behind them.

* * * * *

Seth and Ryan drove with Kirsten and Sandy to the church. It was big and lavish and ostentatious… everything that a Newport wedding should be and more. Of course the ‘more’ was because Julie Cooper-Nichol-Ellis had planned it from the beginning. 

Marissa had complained and threatened to run away to Vegas, but everyone knew that there was no way that Marissa would give up her chance for a Charles & Di sized wedding, which was a probability with Julie involved. And with Julie’s marriage to husband number three to developer Vance Ellis, Julie was kept in the lifestyle she demanded with enough money to give her eldest daughter the wedding of the century.

Thankfully, neither Ryan nor Seth had been asked to be a part of the wedding party, so there was no need for tuxes. Thank god! And no need to be a part of this circus that Julie was directing. Thank god again… several times… in many languages.

Unfortunately that didn’t stop Summer from being involved. Being Marissa’s best friend and all. But Summer was in her element. And her maid of honor dress was a whole hellova lot better than the ‘meringue’ yellow dress she wore for Zach’s sister’s wedding in Italy.

As he wandered down the hallway of the church, Seth spied Summer coming out of the bridal room. “Hey Summer!” They hugged gingerly, Summer not wanting her dress to get wrinkled.

“Hey Cohen. I’m glad you could… What the hell happened to you?”

Seth sighed. He may as well get used to the fact that that would be the first question on everyone’s lips today. “Little fender bender yesterday.”

Summer reached out to touch and Seth backed away. He was getting sick of everyone wanting to touch the injury, too. Even if it was done out of concern.

“You okay?”

Seth smiled. “Yep. But Ryan’s car is totaled.”

Summer’s eyes widened. “You were in Chino’s car?”

“Yep!”

“Did he kick your ass?”

Seth shook his head. “Not yet. But I hold out hope.” He winked at her.

“Wow. You’ve got the best boyfriend ever.”

“Yes, I do,” Seth answered with a grin.

“Yes, he does,” Ryan mimicked, sliding up behind Seth and wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist, dropping his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hey-ya, Summer.”

“Hey, Chino.”

Seth sagged back against Ryan’s chest and covered Ryan’s arms with his own.

Ryan gestured behind him. “Julie was looking for you. Something about an entrance change or…”

Summer rolled her eyes. “God! If that woman would quit changing everything at the last minute, Marissa just might get married today!”

“Summer!” Julie’s voice echoed down the hallway.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other in horror.

“Gotta go!” Seth said quickly and pulled Ryan away. “Good luck,” he said to Summer as he and Ryan fled.

* * * * *

The wedding finally did happen. Starting only an hour and thirty seven minutes late. Which was a record for a Julie inspired event.

Seth and Ryan held hands throughout the entire ceremony; both happy that Marissa seemed to finally find some bit of happiness of her own.

Dylan was a professor at UC Irvine. A profession that would have had Julie spinning in her grave had she been dead. Instead, she was spinning her displeasure all over Newport to anyone who would listen. But when it looked like Marissa was really and truly in love and not just going out with the professor to spite her mother, Julie slowly calmed down enough to take over wedding preparations and give her daughter a proper Newport wedding.

Seth and Ryan sat with Kirsten and Sandy at the reception, watching the newlywed’s dance their first dance. Once their dance was over, Sandy stood up and requested Kirsten’s hand and led her out to the dance floor with the other couples.

Seth sat against Ryan’s chest and the two of them watched most of the attendees dance with their significant other.

“Ya wanna dance?” Seth asked over his shoulder, waggling his eyebrows comically.

Ryan stared at him like he’d lost his mind, which could very well have happened. He was Seth Cohen after all.

After several moments of silence, Ryan put his chin on Seth’s shoulder.

“Do you ever wish…?” Ryan began and Seth immediately shook his head and turned around to look Ryan in the eye. Blue eyes looked back at Seth with a lot of love and a touch of sadness.

“No. Never,” Seth refuted sharply, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. “I’m happy right where I am.”

Ryan smiled, but a small bit of melancholy remained. 

Seth frowned and looked back out at the happy newlyweds, specifically Marissa. “Do you?” He asked as he studied Marissa out on the dance floor with her new husband and wondered if Ryan wanted to be where Dylan was. He turned around sideways and looked Ryan in the eyes, trying to see if his thoughts were reflected in Ryan.

Ryan’s blue eyes widened momentarily and he shook his head. “No! Not with her, at least. 

“Then what is it?” Seth asked, sensing Ryan’s glum mood.

“Have you ever thought about marriage?”

Seth turned so he was fully facing Ryan, his knees in between Ryan’s legs. He placed his palms on Ryan’s thighs. “Ry?”

“I mean, it’s not like it would be legal or anything, but…”

Seth’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “You would want to?”

“I’ve thought about it,” Ryan answered shyly, ducking his head.

Seth smiled and leaned forward, lifting Ryan’s chin so they were looking at each other. “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Ryan gave him a tiny smile. “Maybe.”

“Huh. And you haven’t even knocked me up yet,” Seth replied playfully.

Ryan leaned forward and nipped at Seth’s ear. “That could be arranged, you know.” He leaned back and Seth’s eyes widened. “Well, we could at least try really hard.”

“Every day?” Seth asked.

Ryan nodded. “Maybe several times a day.”

Seth’s eyes sparkled in merriment. “Okay.” But then Seth frowned and tried to look sad. “But. What if it never happens? Will you still want me?”

Ryan pretended to think about it. “I guess.”

Seth narrowed his eyes. “Bastard.”

Seth watched as Ryan’s eyes flickered over to the dancing newlyweds for a moment and grew serious. He hooked his finger under Ryan’s chin and turned him so they were facing each other. Looking deeply into Ryan’s eyes and hoping that all the love he felt for Ryan was there for Ryan to see, Seth answered softly, pressing his lips against Ryan’s. “I do,” he whispered into Ryan’s mouth.

They kissed for a moment before a throat cleared beside them. They pulled apart reluctantly and looked up to see…

Tristan.

“Hey guys!”

“Uh, hi. Tristan. Um. What… what are you doing here?” Seth asked, flustered and a bit pissed by the interruption.

Tristan gestured across the room to a girl who was talking with a group of people. “Larae invited me.”

Seth and Ryan looked over and saw Larae, who turned to them and waved. They waved back apathetically.

“Julie invited her to the reception and she needed a date, so… here I am!”

“Great!” Seth said, trying hard to be nice.

Tristan frowned when he noticed the bruise and cut on Seth’s face. “Seth. What happened?”

Seth winced and answered the question for the hundred and fortieth time that day. “Got into a little car accident yesterday.”

Tristan’s eyes widened in shock and he paled. “Oh. Um, really? You, uh… you all right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Ryan moved closer to Seth, who looked over at his boyfriend questioningly.

“Do… uh, do you know who hit you?”

Seth shook his head. “No. Some jerk in a Hummer with tinted windows. That’s all I know.”

Tristan nodded his head. “I hope they find him.”

“Me, too,” Ryan jumped in, looking at Tristan with suspicion.

Tristan pointed over to Larae. “I better go. Just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“Good to see you,” Seth said.

“You, too,” Tristan answered and left the two men behind.

“Okay, that was weird,” Seth said, watching Tristan walk away.

“Or not,” Ryan answered, eyes narrowing as he, too, watched Tristan leave.

Seth turned to Ryan and frowned. “Huh?”

Ryan continued to stare after Tristan for several minutes before turning to Seth. “Sorry. What?”

Seth asked. “What do you mean ‘or not’?”

Ryan shook his head and looked back over to where Tristan went. “We didn’t say you were in a hit and run yet he said that he hoped ‘they find him’.”

“Yeah, so? I did say that I didn’t know who it was. Maybe he just assumed…”

Ryan scowled in Tristan’s direction.

“Ryan?” Seth pulled on Ryan’s chin until they were eye to eye. He smiled and leaned in to touch lips with Ryan. “I think we were kissing before we were rudely interrupted.”

“That we were,” Ryan’s glower turned into a grin and he kissed Seth lightly.

After a few moments, someone cleared their throat and Seth groaned, dropping his head on Ryan’s shoulder. He turned his head and peered up to see Summer and Zach standing next to them.

Sighing his relief, Seth stayed where he was and smiled at his friends. “What do you want? Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“Get a room, you two,” Summer snarked as she sat down.

“Okay,” Seth said, standing up and pulling on Ryan.

“Sit down, Cohen,” Summer commanded, jerking on his sleeve and yanking him back down. “If we have to stay, you have to stay.”

“Damn!” Seth scowled playfully, tripping slightly and landing on Ryan’s lap. “Ooo!” He said wriggling on Ryan’s groin. “Now this is more like it.”

Ryan unceremoniously dumped him on his own chair. “Get your scrawny ass off me.”

Seth leered at Ryan and leaned forward, lips bare millimeters from Ryan’s lips. “You didn’t say that last night when we were…”

Ryan clamped his hand over Seth’s mouth as Zach and Summer started laughing. Seth’s tongue came out and licked Ryan’s palm making Ryan snatch is hand away. Ryan wiped his hand on Seth’s slacks, glaring darkly at him.

“So,” Seth began, looking over at Zach. “Guess who just popped up outta nowhere?”

Zach looked at Seth questioningly. “Who?”

“Tristan. He’s here with Larae.”

Zach turned to scan the crowd. “You have got to be kidding.”

“Nope. I swear that guy’s got us Lo-Jacked.”

“You Lo-Jacked more like it.”

Seth grimaced, but had to acknowledge the truth of Zach’s statement. Ever since they met those few weeks ago, Tristan’s been popping up at the most inopportune times and the strangest places. It was starting to feel very Oliver-esque and he was playing the Marissa role. The only difference this time, Seth wasn’t blind to Tristan’s game as Marissa was with Oliver.

“Seth?” Ryan waved his hand in front of Seth’s face, trying to get his attention.

“Huh?”

“Where’d you go, Cohen?”

“Oh, I was just thinking…”

“Stand back everyone! He’s gonna blow,” Summer warned.

“Ha ha,” Seth said. He turned to Zach. “I think we need to call and see if they can’t get us someone else, like, soon.”

Zach nodded. “Yeah, that’s not a bad idea. You want to call tomorrow? Oh wait! Tomorrow’s Sunday. First thing Monday?”

“Yeah,” Seth agreed. “I’ll call you and we can conference them in.”

“Okay.”

“Good,” Summer said. “I never like that guy in the first place.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know him.”

“Well,” Ryan replied. “Neither do I and I don’t like him either.”

“See?” Summer bitched. “I’m not the only one.”

“Fine!” Seth huffed. “Monday. Happy now?”

“Yes,” Ryan and Summer said simultaneously.

The four friends started talking about other things unaware that they were being watched from across the room by Tristan.

Tristan had been stunned that Seth had been the one in the car and not Ryan. He knew that Ryan drove the BMW. Why Seth had it that day, he didn’t know. The one person he didn’t want to hurt, he had and it upset him. It was Ryan he’d been trying to hurt… trying to scare… trying to get rid of.

He’d obviously had to think of something else.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Their little group, as well as the rest of the wedding party, wished the new happy couple well as they hopped into their limo and took off for the airport. Vance and Julie had given the newlywed’s a three week honeymoon in Paris. 

“So typical,” Seth had snorted under his breath in Ryan’s ear as they watched Marissa and Dylan leave. “Paris is, like, honeymoon central. You’d better not take me there after we get married,” Seth snarked.

Ryan turned to him and merely kissed him, not saying anything.

When they got home from the wedding, Ryan and Seth decided to take a walk down on the beach. 

He hadn’t been kidding too much when he asked Seth to marry him. He knew they couldn’t have an official ceremony or anything, but he would be more than willing to wear a ring. If nothing else, it would be a visible representation of their relationship and keep assholes like Tristan and Michael away from his man! Ryan shook his head. When the hell did he become so fucking possessive? And when did his thoughts start sounding like Seth?

He shook his head and reached over to take Seth’s hand as they slowly made their way down the shoreline. This late in the evening, there weren’t very many people out… just locals getting that last romantic walk in before bedtime – and Ryan and Seth were no exception.

Seth stood behind Ryan, arms wrapped around Ryan’s waist, as they stopped by the water’s edge, watching the last sliver of dark orange sink beneath the ocean’s horizon. Seth’s chin dug into Ryan’s shoulder and Ryan could feel Seth turn his head, lips ghosting over Ryan’s ear.

“So, where’re you planning on taking me on our honeymoon?”

Ryan turned around and looked up at Seth’s grinning face. “Vegas, of course.”

Seth’s eyes sparkled. “Vegas for the wedding or for the honeymoon?”

“Both!”

“Ooo, can we do the drive-thru chapel?”

“Of course,” Ryan replied, bringing Seth’s left hand to his lips to kiss. “Only the best for my boyfriend.”

“You’re too good to me,” Seth purred, leaning over and kissing Ryan passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Ryan tugged on Seth’s hand, leading him up the darkening beach. “I know. But I have to keep you in the manner in which you have become accustom or you’ll find another sugar daddy to replace me.”

Seth stopped abruptly, causing Ryan to stagger slightly. When he turned around, Seth looked more serious than he had in a long time. “I could never replace you, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled. “I kn—,” but he was cut off by the intensity in those dark brown eyes. Ryan stepped up to Seth and slid his arms around Seth’s waist, pulling the other man close. “I know, Seth. I do.”

“Promise?” Seth asked, voice shaky.

Ryan merely nodded, not trusting his own voice and laid his head on Seth’s shoulder.

After several minutes, Seth said quietly. “I love you, Ry. So much.”

Ryan raised his head and looked deeply into Seth’s eyes. “I know. I love you, too, Seth. I promise.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Seth tenderly. They kissed for several more minutes before slowly separating and leisurely making their way back home hand in hand.

* * * * *

**Seth**

Monday morning, bright and early, Seth was on the phone with Zach, discussing what they were going to say to Tristan’s boss.

Ryan had peeked in before leaving for work. Bye, he mouthed and was about to close the door when Seth stopped him.

“Wait!”

“What?” Zach asked, startled.

“What? Oh, no, sorry, Zach. Ryan’s leaving for work. I’ll be right back.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Seth left his office and caught Ryan in the hallway.

“You do not step one foot out of this house without kissing me goodbye, mister!”

Ryan turned to Seth, amusement clear in his blue eyes. “I don’t, do I?”

“No!” Seth said sulkily. “Now get back here and oomph…” Seth’s tirade was abruptly cut off by Ryan’s tongue forcing itself down Seth’s throat.

Several minutes later, Ryan backed away from a sagging, panting, stunned Seth, who was barely standing upright against the wall.

“Better?” Ryan asked smugly.

“Huh?”

Ryan grinned to himself and he headed for the door. “Yeah, it’s better,” Seth heard Ryan muttered as he grabbed his briefcase.

“I’ll get you tonight!” Seth shouted.

“Promises, promises,” Ryan replied as he closed the door behind himself.

“It is a promise! And don’t you forget it!!” Seth yelled in the now empty apartment. He stalked back to his office and slammed the door shut.

“Who are you screaming at now?” Zach asked good-naturedly.

“My boyfriend, who else?”

“Now, now,” Zach condescended.

Seth stuck his tongue out at the phone but remained silent.

“So,” Zach began after a few silent moments. “Ready?”

Seth sighed and sat back in his chair. He had butterflies in his stomach, which was not very normal for him. And he couldn’t tell if it was because he was nervous about basically firing a guy or any possible ramifications thereof. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous. Tristan was just not working out. He made him uncomfortable and his business partner uncomfortable, not to mention said business partner’s wife and his own boyfriend. And his friends! Okay, well, friend, as in Michael, but still… There was just something about Tristan that rubbed everyone the wrong way and it was better for everyone to find someone else now instead of waiting for later. But… Seth just had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Though it could have been because he’d never really done this before, too.

Forty five minutes later and their publisher company had signed off the phone call, telling them that they would get back to them with another rep. They were very accommodating and were willing to do whatever it took to keep Zach and Seth; and if that meant getting them a new rep, then so be it. Thankfully neither of them needed to go into too much detail as to why they wanted someone else, which made things much easier.

“So,” Zach began. “That wasn’t too bad.”

“No, not at all,” Seth agreed. “I thought it would have been worse.”

“Why?”

Seth shrugged and sat back in his chair. “I don’t know. Just…”

“Weird feeling?”

“Yeah,” Seth breathed.

“Well, it’s over. We don’t have to deal with Tristan ever again.”

“Thank god,” Seth answered. “Him popping up everywhere was getting on my nerves.”

Zach laughed. “Yeah, I bet.” They laughed a bit before Zach continued, “So, uh, you ever gonna show me those panels you finished?”

Seth jerked upright. “Dude! I’m so sorry. I totally forgot! God, I’m such an idiot!”

“Yeah, you are. So, when can I see them?”

“I’ll Fed Ex them to you after we get off the phone, how’s that?”

“Perfect. I think we can get this done before you guys take off for your vacation.”

“Man, I hope so. I don’t want to worry about this during, that’s for sure.”

“I hear ya, so…”

“Yeah. Right now. I promise.”

“All right. I’ll call you tomorrow after I get them, okay?”

“Sounds good. Talk to you later, man.”

“’kay.”

Seth leaned forward and pushed the speaker button, ending the call. He jumped up from his chair and gathered all the panels for the latest volume to send to Zach. He wouldn’t have had to send them if Zach had been able to come over yesterday like they’d planned during the wedding. But, as usual, something had come up and it was Zach who had had to cancel this time. But it wasn’t that big a deal. They had Fed Ex-ed their work between them for the past several years. This was no exception.

He had to call a cab, since Ryan was still using his Rover. Once the taxi arrived, it took him several trips down to pack the trunk and then Seth high-tailed it to the nearest Fed Ex place and sent everything to Zach.

With that done, Seth decided to walk over to TNG to see if Ryan could take an early lunch.

Adriana, Ryan’s secretary, stopped him before he could barge in. “Sorry, Seth. Big meeting.”

“Damn,” Seth bitched, sagging slightly. “Is his mean boss in there, too?”

Adriana grinned. “Yep. They’re pitching to an investor.”

Seth’s eyes widened. “Ooo, big meeting.”

“Yep. It’s been going on since he walked in.”

Seth glanced at his watch. It was just a little after eleven. He sighed. “Okay. Could you let him know that I stopped by?”

“Sure thing!”

“Thanks, Addy,” Seth waved as he left. He stood outside the building and stared out into the parking lot unsure what to do with himself. 

This was one thing he hated more than anything… finishing a project and then the down time. Ryan had told him several times that he should use his ‘down time’ to begin on the next issue, but the problem with that was, the next volume kinda had to follow the one he just finished and if there were rewrites, all his work would be for naught.

Well, Seth thought. I should have just saved my money and drove the panels up to Zach. It would have given me something to do at least. He shrugged his shoulders. Too late now. He could always go home and see what day-time television had to offer.

Sighing again at how depressing that sounded, Seth started down the sidewalk and headed for home. At least the walk home would take awhile. It would give him something to do at least.

He was still thinking about what to do with himself when he got home that he practically missed the figure standing outside his door until he almost bumped into him.

Looking up with shocked brown eyes, Seth exclaimed, “Tristan! What are you doing here?”

“I just got a call from Mark,” Tristan’s eyes were blazing. “Told me I was being pulled from your account.”

Seth blinked. He knew he should have trusted those damned butterflies this morning. They only come out when something is going to happen. Fluttery little bastards!

“Uh, yeah, Tristan… I’m sorry. Zach and I talked about it and decided to go with someone else.”

“You mind telling me why? And why the hell didn’t you say something if you were unhappy?” Tristan took a step towards Seth and Seth unconsciously stepped back.

Seth raised a placating hand. “Look. We just felt that maybe that you were just too interested in our account and that perhaps it might be easier for everyone if we went with someone else.”

“’Too interested’? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tristan demanded, hands on his hips.

“Just that.” Seth was becoming agitated and pissed off. He didn’t need to explain himself to Tristan for his and Zach’s decision. It was a business decision and if Tristan didn’t like it, he could fuck off!

Tristan froze and blinked at him, eyes narrowing into slits. Oops, gotta work on that speaking-my-thoughts thing.

“Look, Tristan,” Seth began, voice softer than before. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. But the fact remains, it was a business decision. It’s nothing personal.”

Tristan snorted. “Yeah, right. That’s why Mark fired me.”

Seth’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Mark fired me. Said that if I couldn’t hold on to their number one account for more than a month then I should find somewhere else to go.”

“Oh, man, dude. I’m sorry. We never meant for that to happen. We never asked Mark to fire you. We just asked them for another rep, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well…” Tristan said as he sagged a bit, though his eyes were still hard. “Could you just tell me what I did wrong? I deserve that much.”

Seth sighed. He felt really bad that Tristan got fired over this. That hadn’t been their intention at all. It all came down to the fact that Tristan just rubbed them the wrong way. That and the fact that he kept appearing everywhere… it made everyone, Seth especially, very nervous. It really wasn’t a business thing. It was very definitely a personal thing. But Seth couldn’t very well tell Tristan that. But what could he tell him?

“Tristan,” Seth began. “It wasn’t anything you did wrong. Zach and I just felt that we needed to go with someone else. That’s all.”

“That’s bullshit!” Tristan shouted. “You get rid of me but I didn’t do anything wrong? What’s that about?”

“Look,” Seth started. “While we appreciated your thoughts and ideas regarding the novel, it just wasn’t where Zach and I wanted to go.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this yourself? You had to go to Mark about it instead?” Tristan asked irritated.

“It wasn’t anything that was a major issue,” Seth lied. “We just brought up our concerns to Mark and he was the one who told us he would get us someone else. We certainly didn’t think he would fire you over this.”

“What else was he gonna do, Seth?” Tristan glared. “I couldn’t keep his number one account for a month, for god’s sake!”

“Look, Tristan, I’m really sorry that Mark fired you, but…”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do now?” Tristan demanded as he stepped forward and crowded Seth against the door.

Seth frowned at the invasion of his personal space and returned Tristan’s glare. “Back off, man!” Seth shoved Tristan back. Tristan staggered back a few paces and stared angrily back at Seth. The two men glowered at each other for a few moments before Seth stepped forward. “Look, Tristan. I am sorry. Really. But seriously, dude. Look at you! Fucking accosting me at my door?! C’mon, man!”

Suddenly Tristan was back up in Seth’s space, shoving him up against the door, one hand pressing his neck tight against the door and the other arm pushing hard against Seth’s chest.

“You shouldn’t have fucked with me, Seth. I would have done anything for you, dude,” Tristan sneered.

Seth tried to push Tristan away, but the hand around his neck only tightened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tristan leaned forward until his lips grazed Seth’s ear. “It means,” he whispered, “you’d better watch your back.” He flicked his tongue out and licked Seth’s ear before letting Seth go.

Seth immediately brought his hand up to his abused throat and waited until Tristan had disappeared around the corner before opening the apartment door and rushing in, slamming the door closed behind him.

He immediately locked all the locks, including the chain and sagged against the door. “Okay,” Seth announced to the empty room. “Now I’m worried.” He tossed his keys in the basket by the door and flung himself on the couch. Did he have a story for Zach when they talked tomorrow. He thought about calling Zach now, but his throat was starting to hurt from the pressure Tristan had put on it only moments before.

He went to the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. Already he had bright red fingerprints on each side of his windpipe and a big red blotch where Tristan’s palm had put pressure.

Ryan is going to freak, Seth thought glumly. He went up to their bedroom and changed shirts, putting on a turtleneck to cover the bruising. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever, but he wanted to tell Ryan about what happened first before showing him what had happened.

While Seth changed his clothes, Tristan sat outside in his Hummer and raged. It was obvious that it was Seth’s lover, Ryan, and business partner, Zach, who’d turned Seth against him. He’d have to deal with them first before he would deal with Seth. He would take care of them the way he took care of the Binner Brothers at Marvel and those assholes at DC.

Sliding down in the driver’s seat, Tristan decided to start as soon as he saw the Rover return home.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Work ran late that night since his morning meeting went long into the afternoon. But, thankfully, TNG apparently made a big enough impression on the investor and they got the job. Now all Ryan had to do was come up with a design. Simple enough if he were just coming up with a home. But designing homes were Kirsten’s job. Ryan had taken over the commercial account and he was now responsible for creating a new hotel in Newport. But at least it was in town. His last project had him commuting to Manhattan Beach every day.

He loosened his tie as he got off the elevator and made his way to the apartment. He was tired and all he wanted was to get home, change and relax. He was halfway to the door when a figure grabbed him from behind. His briefcase went flying as Ryan struggled with the man, forcing an elbow into the other person’s gut, sending the stranger to his knees. Ryan turned to strike, but was brought down heavily as the man kicked out a leg and sent Ryan to the ground. Ryan slammed his head hard on the concrete, stunned. He could see the masked, dark figure coming up to him when light suddenly spilled out from an opened door. The person took off, leaving Ryan sprawled out just yards away from his door.

“Oh my god!” A voice shouted, gentle hands cupping Ryan’s still spinning head. “Ryan?”

Ryan was still reeling from the attack and he blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision. As he was still trying to make sense out of what had happened, those same tender hands helped him to slowly stand and directed him back towards the elevator and down to his car. By the time he was buckled in, his vision cleared enough to see that it was Seth who was taking care of him. Seth whose hands were shaking so hard he could barely get the buckle to work. A pale, chalky face swam momentarily into his vision and he blinked.

“Seth?” Ryan lifted a hand to Seth’s face.

Seth grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth. “Shh, Ry. It’s gonna be okay.” Ryan felt his fingers kissed before placed back in his lap.

The ride to the hospital was enough to make Ryan sick. Once they’d pulled up to the Emergency door, Ryan barely flung the door open fast enough to throw up. Seth was across the seat in a flash, holding him up, one hand on his forehead and the other wrapped around his body. When he thought he was finished, several hands helped him on a gurney and he was wheeled into the hospital.

Once he knew he was safe, he let the darkness take over and he passed out.

 

Almost a day later, Ryan woke up to find one of his hand gripped tightly between Seth’s; dark brown, glassy eyes staring straight at him.

“Hey,” Ryan breathed, his throat felt as dry as the Mojave.

Seth didn’t answer. He barely moved. If it wasn’t for the grip he had on Ryan, Ryan would have thought that Seth was doing a great impersonation of a wax figure.

“Seth?” Ryan tried again, trying to dislodge his hand from Seth’s, but Seth merely held tighter. “Seth? Is everything all right?”

Seth managed to nod before his eyes filled up with tears and they spilled over to run down his cheeks.

“Seth, I’m all right. Aren’t I?” Ryan was now scared that maybe something happened when he hit his head on the ground.

Seth nodded again and scooted his chair closer. A wounded sound escaped from deep in Seth’s chest as Seth dropped his head to the mattress beside Ryan’s chest. One of Seth’s hands let go of its grip only to slide around Ryan’s waist, clutching hard.

Ryan didn’t know what to do, what to say. He placed his free hand on top of Seth’s head, rubbing gentle circles in the curls.

The sound of the door opening caused Ryan to shift his attention and he tried to smile as he saw Sandy and Kirsten enter the room.

“Hey, kiddo,” Sandy said quietly. “How ya feeling?”

“Okay,” Ryan answered. He looked between Sandy and Kirsten, who had come to stand next to their son. Kirsten reached out a hand to Seth’s shoulder and massaged soothingly. However, Seth didn’t move. He just tightened his hold on Ryan.

Ryan looked at Sandy questioningly.

“You’ve been out for almost nineteen hours,” Sandy answered the silent question.

“Oh,” Ryan breathed. No wonder Seth was freaking out.

“And…” Sandy continued hesitantly.

“And?”

Sandy looked over to Kirsten, who nodded her head slightly. Sandy cleared his throat and moved closer to the bed.

“And… a few hours ago, we got a call from Summer. Someone ran Zach off the road early this morning. He’s hurt pretty badly.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he heard Seth moan, arm clutching his waist that much tighter.

“Do they know…?” Ryan asked, but Sandy shook his head.

“No, they don’t…”

Suddenly Seth stood up, chair tipping over and crashing to the floor. “It was Tristan! For god’s sakes how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Sweetie,” Kirsten soothed, “We don’t know for sure.”

Seth whipped around and glared at his mom. “Yes. We do. Zach and I called Mark about Tristan and then all this happens. It’s not coincidence, Mom.”

“How do you know it was Tristan, honey?”

Seth sighed, flicking his eyes towards Ryan momentarily before turning away. “I know it was him, Mom. When I got home yesterday, Tristan was waiting for me at the door.”

Sandy stepped up to Seth, who moved back, and Ryan struggled to sit up, concern for Seth warring with the pain in his skull. “You didn’t mention this,” Sandy scolded. “What happened?”

Seth moved away from everyone and hovered around the bathroom door. “I, uh… After I got off the phone with Zach, I called a cab and took all the panels down to Fed Ex them to Zach. Then I walked to The Newport Group, but Ryan was in a meeting, so I decided to go home. When I got there, Tristan was waiting for me. He was pretty angry. I guess Mark not only pulled him from our account, but fired him, too. I explained why Zach and I did it but he kinda went crazy.”

“How crazy?” Ryan asked deadly quiet.

Seth blinked back tears and looked up at the ceiling. As he tilted his head back, he reached up a hand and pulled back the cloth from his turtleneck shirt he was still wearing. The angry red fingerprints were now dark blue and purple. An outline of a hand could clearly been seen wrapped around Seth’s neck.

Ryan barely heard the gasp from Kirsten and the sharp intake of breath from Sandy. His aching head swam with fury at seeing his lover injured.

Seth released his shirt and looked down, continuing his story. “I told him to get lost, but before he left, he told me that I’d better watch my back. I was gonna talk to Ryan when he got home, but then Adriana called and told me that Ryan was gonna be late, so I ordered Italian and when I left to go pick it up, I saw Ryan on the ground with someone standing over him. I couldn’t see who it was cuz he had a mask on, but… And now Zach this morning.” Seth looked up with wide, scared eyes. “It’s Tristan, Dad. You have to believe me. It can’t be coincidence that this happened to Ryan and Zach in less than twenty four hours after Tristan threatened me.”

During Seth’s speech, Ryan managed to get out of bed, albeit shakily, and made his way over to Seth, who had pinned himself up against the wall. He stood in front of Seth and grasped Seth’s face between his hands.

“Shh, Seth, it’s okay. I believe you.”

Seth wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him close. “’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” Seth muttered into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Ryan gently lifted Seth’s chin and looked into Seth’s misery-filled eyes. “You did protect me, Seth. Who knows what he would have done if you hadn’t come out of the house when you did.”

With that acknowledgement, Seth sagged against Ryan and sobbed into his neck. A few moments later, Ryan felt gentle hands grab him from behind. Apparently holding himself and Seth up was taking its toll.

As Sandy slowly pulled Ryan away, Seth’s head snapped up and he growled, glaring at his father with such hatred that Sandy had to take a step back. Neither Sandy nor Ryan had seen that look in a long time. Not since Trey.

“Seth?” Ryan calmed. He took Seth’s face between his palms and forced Seth to look at him. “Seth?”

Seth stared through him for a moment longer before awareness blinked back into the brown eyes. Seth tried to smile but failed miserably. “Um, let’s get you back to bed, huh?”

“Good idea,” Ryan agreed and allowed Seth to guide him back. He lay down gratefully, head aching fiercely, and closed his eyes, willing the room to stop spinning. When Ryan peeled open an eye a few seconds later, he noted the concerned look that passed between Sandy and Kirsten, but couldn’t worry about that right now. All this activity had depleted Ryan of what little reserve he had and he let sleep take him quickly.

When next Ryan woke, it was dark outside and Seth was stationed in the plastic chair by his bed, hand lightly grasping one of Ryan’s. He was slumped down in the chair sleeping, head leaning at an awkward angle against the chair’s back. A small section of the bruise on his neck was peeking out from the folds of shirt and a blanket was covering his legs. The second Ryan squeezed Seth’s hand, Seth’s head snapped up. But before Seth could say anything, he winced and brought his free hand up to massage the kink in his neck.

“Ow.”

Ryan smiled. “I’d invite you up here, but I think the hospital staff might frown on that.”

Seth returned Ryan’s smile. “How ya feeling?” Seth reached out and brushed Ryan’s forehead.

“Better,” Ryan answered truthfully. He noted Seth’s dull brown eyes and tugged on Seth’s hand. “C’mere.”

Seth leaned closer and Ryan disentangled his hand from Seth’s and pulled Seth down for a kiss. After a few minutes, they slowly broke the kiss and Seth sat back. Ryan could see that the kiss brought a little bit more life into Seth’s eyes and leaned back satisfied.

“I love you,” Ryan said for no particular reason other than to reassure Seth.

Seth leaned down and laid his head against Ryan’s chest. “Love you, too.”

They remained like that—Ryan gently caressing Seth’s curls and Seth holding onto Ryan’s other hand—until the door opened and the doctor came in.

“So, you’re awake.”

Seth slowly sat up but didn’t move from Ryan’s side. The doctor moved to the other side of the bed for Ryan’s examination.

“Yeah,” Ryan answered.

“I heard you woke up earlier, but someone didn’t bother to alert the nurses or myself,” the doctor admonished, looking directly at Seth.

Seth had the grace to blush and look away, properly chastised.

Ryan smiled at the good-natured doctor and squeezed Seth’s hand.

After a pen-light in his eyes and a quick game of follow-the-finger, the doctor palped the back of his head very gently.

“How are you feeling? Any nausea? Dizziness? Double vision?”

Ryan shook his head gingerly. “I feel a lot better. None of that stuff now.”

“But before?”

“Yeah, after I woke up that first time.”

The doctor turned to Seth, who was resolutely not looking at him.

The doctor smiled and turned back to Ryan. “Well, I’d like to keep you here for another day just to be on the safe side, but we should get you out of here by tomorrow evening. How’s that?”

“Sounds good,” Ryan replied, relieved to get out of here. He hated hospitals with a passion. But who really liked them to begin with?

“All right, then. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest.”

“I will, Doctor. Thanks.”

The doctor smiled and looked down at Seth, who immediately averted his eyes. “And that goes for you, too, young man,” he reprimanded Seth. “I don’t want to see you in here, too.”

Seth smiled up at the doctor. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. See you both tomorrow.”

“Good night,” both Ryan and Seth said at the same time.

After the door closed, Seth scooted closer to the bed. “So, tomorrow, huh?”

“Sounds like it,” Ryan replied.

They remained silent, just staring at each other, soaking each other in. Finally, Seth cleared his throat. “I, uh, I’d better go before Doc Ratchet comes hunting me down.”

Ryan smiled sleepily and pulled on Seth’s hand. He kissed Seth’s fingers before Seth leaned down and tenderly kissed Ryan. “I love you,” Seth mumbled into the kiss.

“Love you, too,” Ryan answered before allowing Seth to pull back. He watched Seth leave the room and settled back to sleep.

* * * * *

**Seth**

Seth made his way to his parents’ house after leaving the hospital. After what had happened to Ryan and Zach, his father suggested he come home and stay with them instead of going to his apartment alone. When his mother demanded that he come home, Seth could only nod and agree. He’d sent them home a few hours ago and told them that he would be along shortly, having wanted to see what the doctor had to say about Ryan.

His dad had told him that the police were out looking for Tristan, but was told that he was probably long gone by now.

Seth disagreed.

He felt that Tristan was out there somewhere just waiting to strike.

He had been loathed to leave Ryan alone in the hospital, but when he left Ryan’s room, he was relieved to see Joe Scalan by the door.

He had first met Joe when his dad had him and his partner ‘baby-sit’ he and Ryan the year of his parents’ twentieth anniversary. He and his partner had also been the first on the scene when Trey was… Seth shook his head. He didn’t like thinking about that, even after all this time. 

Joe’s partner, Tim Lewis, had retired a few years ago and Joe was now a private detective. Sandy hired him out for a few of his cases and he had stayed close to the Cohen family since that anniversary surprise. 

Seth was grateful to see him guarding Ryan as he left the hospital.

“Hey, Mr. Scalan.”

Joe smiled. “I think you’re old enough to call me ‘Joe’, Seth.”

Seth curved a corner of his mouth. “I think my mom might wash my mouth out with soap if I did.”

It was a familiar joke between the two and Joe laughed. “Well, she’s not here.”

Seth grew serious as he nodded. “Thanks for looking out for him, Joe. I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you guys. You know that.”

Seth nodded again. “I know. I appreciate it, though.”

“You got it,” Joe replied. “Now get home before your mom comes looking for you.”

“Yes, sir,” Seth waved as he made his way down the corridor.

 

He pulled up to his parents’ house about twenty minutes later and sat in the driveway, looking up at the house. It still felt like home even though he hadn’t lived there for almost nine years.

He sat staring at the house until a knock on the window of the Rover shocked him out of his musing. He turned to see his mom standing by the car looking worried.

Turning off the ignition, Seth got out and stood before his mother. 

“Are you okay?” Kirsten asked concerned.

Seth tried to smile and nodded. “Yeah. The doctor said that Ryan can come home tomorrow.”

Kirsten sighed in relief. “That’s good, sweetie.”

Seth followed his mom into the house and they went into the kitchen.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, son. How’s Ryan?”

“Doctor said he can come home tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Sandy exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Seth answered, though he lacked the enthusiasm that his father had.

“You okay, honey?” Kirsten asked, coming to stand next to Seth.

Seth nodded. “Yeah. Just tired.”

He didn’t see the look of concern that passed between his parents as he slumped on the stool at the end of the kitchen island. He dropped his head onto his folded arms on the counter and sighed heavily. He felt a strong hand at his nape begin to massage and he groaned. Raising his head, Seth looked at his father and tried to smile.

“I… I’m sorry about earlier.”

Sandy frowned. “Wha—? Oh.”

“I…”

Sandy patted Seth’s neck slightly to get his attention. “It’s okay.”

“It’s just that…”

“Shh,” Sandy soothed. “It’s okay.”

Seth nodded and lowered his eyes. He felt bad for growling at his dad tonight in Ryan’s room. He had thought he was over that, but apparently not. He could only hope that it was an isolated incident.

“Honey,” Kirsten broke into his thoughts. “I made your bed up for you. You should try and get some sleep.”

Seth sat up and slid off the stool. “Thanks, Mom. I think I will.”

“Okay,” she answered and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well.”

“I’ll try,” Seth answered and shuffled out of the room.

He was bone-weary. The thing with Ryan was scary enough, but to have heard from a hysterical Summer that morning about Zach… He didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanted to hunt Tristan down himself and kick his ass. Another part of him wanted to bundle Ryan up and skip town – hide until they find Tristan and toss him into jail. The first part was looking better and better and that kind of frightened him. He had never been the ‘fight’ kind of guy. That’s why he always got his ass kicked by the water polo team back in high school. But the old-school-Ryan-way was looking pretty damned good right now. Especially since Tristan hurt the one person that Seth was willing to defend to the death.

Seth peeled out of his clothes and settled down under the covers. It was strange lying in bed alone. He hadn’t been alone in a bed for… well, since his sophomore year of college. Okay, that wasn’t quite true. There had been those nights when Ryan had had to stay in Laguna Beach or Manhattan Beach when he was working on his project for TNG. But this… this was different. It felt different.

He turned onto his side and curled around a pillow. Closing his eyes, he let the exhaustion of the past day consume him, letting a few tears slip out of the corner of his eyes. He knew in his heart that Ryan was okay, but the blood on the ground and on his hands would stay with him for a long time to come—mixed with those of Trey and Ryan all those years ago.

* * * * *

The whole family was at the hospital by ten the next morning. The doctor said that Ryan could be released by four that afternoon after a few more tests. The word ‘tests’ had Seth freaking out so much that he planted himself in Ryan’s room until Ryan had returned around two in the afternoon.

When Ryan got back to the room, Seth informed Ryan of their new accommodations.

“I hope you like pool houses by the ocean, Ry,” Seth said when they wheeled him back into the room.

Ryan’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“Cuz that’s where we’ll be staying for the next couple days.”

“Why?”

“Cuz mom said so.”

“Ah,” Ryan answered, knowingly. There was no arguing with an overprotective mom and Kirsten had that market cornered for the time being.

“So,” Seth said, leaning over and kissing Ryan lightly. “I’m gonna go to the house and grab some of our stuff. I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your father with you,” Kirsten insisted as Seth made to leave.

Seth stopped and turned around. “Why?” 

“Because I said so.”

“Yeah, ma’am.” Seth stuck his tongue out at Ryan when he saw him smirk behind his mom’s back.

They left Ryan’s room and Seth turned to his father. “Dad, seriously? I think I can handle getting some stuff for Ryan and me all by myself. I’m a big boy and everything.”

“And you want to tell your mother that?” Sandy answered with an arched eyebrow.

Seth thought for barely a split second. “Um, no.”

Sandy grinned. “I didn’t think so.”

* * * * *

Thankfully there didn’t seem to be anything amiss when they had gotten to the apartment. Seth raced upstairs and packed a couple of bags. When he came down, he went into his office and grabbed a few sketchpads before going into Ryan’s office to grab the blueprints Ryan had been working on. 

He didn’t know how long he and Ryan would be staying at Casa Cohen, so he wanted to be sure that they had enough to keep them occupied. Though, he knew that his parents still had his old video games, so they could always fall back on the old standby.

Sandy helped Seth take their things to his car and they drove back towards the hospital.

Unfortunately, they didn’t realize that they were being followed.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

Seth drove Ryan back to Sandy and Kirsten’s as their parents followed behind them. 

They had dinner, thankfully not prepared by Kirsten, and then Seth and Ryan went into the den to watch a little television while Sandy and Kirsten cleaned up.

Both boys were slumped down on the couch only partially watching television. Ryan was sagged against Seth, head on Seth’s chest. Seth’s arm was wrapped protectively around Ryan’s shoulder, hugging him tightly to Seth’s body.

Ryan had been a little concerned since the scene at the hospital with Seth and Sandy. He hadn’t seen that from Seth in a very long time. It had taken a few months with a therapist to fix Seth of that particular problem after Trey. He just hoped that Seth wasn’t relapsing, though the doctor said it could happen if Seth were put into that situation again. Hopefully, this was just a one time thing, but Ryan vowed to keep an eye on his boyfriend just in case.

He glanced up at Seth, whose eyes were closed, and allowed his own to slide shut. He was exhausted and he’d only been out of the hospital for a few hours. 

Apparently he’d cracked his skull much harder than he’d thought, if the seven stitches at the back of his head were any indication. He was also effectively put on a week’s leave from his boss/mom, who threatened to fire him if he came within a hundred yards of the office.

This, of course, delighted Seth to no end. Anything to keep Ryan within eye-shot.

As he dozed against Seth, he felt a blanket being placed gently over him and Seth. Seth didn’t move, telling Ryan that he had fallen asleep. Ryan was too tired to acknowledge Kirsten’s, or Sandy’s, kindness and continued allowing his body to succumb to its rest.

He was almost asleep when he heard Sandy say quietly, “They’ll be all right, you know.”

“I know,” Kirsten answered just as softly. “I just… I can’t stop thinking about how Seth sounded on the phone when he called last night. He was so scared, Sandy. I’ve never heard him sound so scared before. I don’t know what would happen if he’d lost Ryan.” There was a minute of silence before Ryan heard her continue. “And then when you tried to help Ryan tonight... I’d never seen him like that before.”

“I know,” Sandy replied. “It’s been awhile since I have.”

“Is he going to be all right?”

“Yes,” Sandy stated vehemently. “As long as Ryan is around to calm him down, he’ll be fine.”

“But…”

“What?”

“What if he’s not?” Kirsten’s voice was low and she sounded scared… scared for both her sons.

“They’ll find Tristan,” Sandy assured, understanding her unspoken fear. “We’ll keep them here until they find him.”

There was more silence in the room and Ryan started nodding off again when Kirsten spoke. “Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you brought Ryan home that day?”

Sandy snickered quietly. “Uh, that would be a ‘no’, dear.”

Ryan heard a small ‘oof’ from Sandy before Kirsten answered. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“I was so worried for Seth. No friends. Nothing. I know that I wasn’t too thrilled about Ryan coming to stay for that weekend, but when I saw the look on Seth’s face, I couldn’t say ‘no’.”

“But you did,” Sandy reminded.

“I know. But as much as I saw that Seth needed Ryan, I was worried that Ryan might hurt Seth, too.”

“Ryan would never hurt Seth, sweetheart.”

“I know that! It was just that… Seth is so free with his heart. I was afraid that Ryan might get bored with Seth and break it.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No, but he almost did.”

“Portland?”

“Yes.”

They remained silent again and Ryan pondered their words. He hadn’t realized that Kirsten had been more worried about Ryan hurting Seth emotionally than any physical thing he could have done. It was an eye-opening revelation.

As he thought about Kirsten’s words, she whispered, “I know I’m wrong to say this, but… I’m glad Theresa lost the baby.”

Ryan heard Sandy gasp, “Kirsten!” and felt a little shocked as well.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but… Ryan was just too young to be a father. It wasn’t fair to force him to be one.”

“But you’re the one who told Theresa about your decision and how that affected you.”

“I know and I blamed myself for that everyday after Ryan left.”

Ryan froze. Kirsten had an abortion?! Did Seth know? Oh. My. God!

“I just didn’t realize how Seth was going to take Ryan leaving.”

“Well, maybe,” Sandy started, “maybe it was the catalyst that made them both realize how they really felt about each other.”

Ryan then felt cool fingers on his forehead. Kirsten feathered her fingers through his hair before letting them glide gently down his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you two,” he heard her speak softly, voice very close to his ear. He then felt just the lightest of lips touch his forehead. She then moved away because her next words were no longer close. “Should we wake them up?”

“No,” Sandy replied. “Let them sleep.”

Ryan heard the television turn off and noticed the darkness through his closed eyelids when the lights were shut off. Then it was completely quiet in the room. And although what he had heard tonight gave him a lot to think about, he let the warmth of Seth lull him to sleep. He had plenty of time tomorrow to wonder about Kirsten’s words. 

The last thing he remembered was feeling Seth rest his head against his own and the arm around his shoulder tighten infinitesimally. Feeling safe and protected, Ryan let himself slip into slumber.

* * * * *

Ryan woke stretched out on the sofa pinned between Seth and the back of the couch. Seth had his arms wrapped protectively around Ryan’s waist and Ryan’s face was smashed against Seth’s chest.

He groaned as he woke, stretching cramped leg muscles. The couch was definitely not the place for two grown men to spend the night. His moan brought Seth awake faster than he’d ever seen his boyfriend wake up before. Seth’s eyes snapped opened and he gripped Ryan tighter around the waist, head whipping around to find the danger.

“Hey,” Ryan soothed, cupping Seth’s cheek and turning him around to face him. “Hi.”

Seth blinked confusedly, before the puzzlement cleared from his eyes and he managed a smile. “Hey yourself.” Seth leaned down to gently kissed Ryan. “How are ya feeling?”

“Sore,” Ryan answered, burrowing closer and kissing Seth on his still tender neck.

Seth pulled back, eyebrow arched. “Sore? Are you…?”

Ryan covered Seth’s mouth with his lips and shushed him. “This couch isn’t made for sleeping,” he said as he pulled back.

Seth grinned. “Yeah, I hear ya.”

Seth’s ass was already spilling out over the side, so when he moved, he fell backwards, finding himself flat on his back on the floor, grunting as he landed. 

Amused blue eyes peered over the edge of the sofa. “You okay?”

Seth lay staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head and glowered at his boyfriend before shaking his head. “Oh yeah, just great. Thanks for asking.”

“My pleasure,” Ryan answered with a smile.

“So!” Sandy said as he entered the kitchen, having seen movement in the den. “You boys decided to get up, huh?”

“Yeah, if you call falling off the couch getting up,” Seth snarked, still lying on the floor.

* * * * *

**Ryan**

The following week had tested the patience of everyone in the house. Whenever Seth or Ryan even attempted to leave, Sandy and/or Kirsten would seem to appear out of nowhere asking where they thought they were going. Even runs to the store were met with, “Take your father,” or “We’ll go with you.” It was getting to the point that Ryan and Seth were thinking of running away. If it weren’t for the threat of Tristan still on the loose, Ryan had serious thoughts of just going home.

And it wasn’t just the wanting-to-leave-the-house thing. It was the time-alone thing. Ryan and Seth seemed to have more time alone when they were in high school than now. Though that could have been the sneaking around, too. 

So it was with great joy and pleasure that Ryan’s doctor’s appointment day came.

Seth managed to talk his parents into letting them go alone. Just as long as they planned on returning home. Home being the Cohen’s and not their own apartment.

Ryan grinned as Seth heaved a great sigh. “Fine! I promise we’ll come straight home.”

“Here?” Kirsten quizzed.

“Yes, Mom. Here.”

“Okay, you can go.”

Ryan’s lips quirked as Seth rolled his eyes. 

“Dude,” Seth moaned as he led the way to the door. “It feels like we’re in high school again. Curfew and everything.”

“I know what you mean,” Ryan answered with a hand at the small of Seth’s back.

Seth stopped next to the passenger door and turned around. “Totally no privacy, dude. I’m going totally insane!”

“I know what you mean,” Ryan repeated as he crowded Seth against the side of the Rover. He leaned up and pressed his lips against Seth’s. “I want you so bad.”

Seth shivered and leaned in, kissing Ryan fiercely. Seth cupped the back of Ryan’s head, protecting the now healed wound, and whirled them around, pushing Ryan up against the car door.

It had been too damned long. A whole week under the parents’ roof of being practically celibate. It hadn’t been too bad the first few days since neither one had really been in the mood – especially with Ryan still feeling headachy from the concussion. But after, any moment of alone-time was always interrupted with either Sandy or Kirsten, though usually both, coming in and interrupting what little time they found for themselves. It was worse than when they lived there! It was also enough to drive them crazy. 

They had been banished from the pool house. Kirsten decided that it was too far away from the house and anyone could sneak in at anytime. So, Seth and Ryan had to sleep in Seth’s old room. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but… sex in the parents’ house was just too weird, so they had abstained. And it was this abstinence that was driving both men up the wall.

This time by the car was the first time they’d had been alone in practically a week and it seemed that Seth was going to take full advantage of it. Something that Ryan didn’t mind in the least. And it didn’t matter that it was outside in full view of anyone coming up the driveway… they were desperate.

Ryan could feel himself growing hard against Seth; cock pressing against his zipper pressed against Seth’s thigh. He could also feel Seth’s length throb against his hip and it made him moan.

Seth pulled back and looked at Ryan in concern. “You all right? I didn’t…”

Ryan just shook his head and grabbed Seth’s hair, pulling Seth’s lips back towards him. He sucked hard on Seth’s bottom lip, soaking in the taste of his lover. 

It had been way too long.

“Boys?” Sandy’s voice shrilled out from the doorway. “What are you…?”

Seth groaned as he pulled away and dropped his head on Ryan’s shoulder. “Dad! C’mon!” Seth moaned exasperated.

Sandy chuckled. “Not in the driveway. Please! Besides, don’t you have a doctor’s appointment to get to?”

Seth stepped back from Ryan and glared at Sandy. “Yes, Father. We do. Thank you so much for the reminder.”

“Any time,” Sandy shot back. “That’s what fathers are for. Now get before your mother tells me to go with you.”

“Oh god! We can’t have that!” Seth mocked and opened the door for Ryan. “Hop in, Sexy,” Seth purred quietly.

Ryan grinned and got in. Before Seth closed the door, Ryan pulled Seth towards him and kissed him ferociously. “Rain check?” Ryan asked as he pulled away from a now panting Seth.

“Yes. Definitely. Tonight. Even if we have to sneak out.”

“Good,” Ryan answered. “Cuz I sooo want you.” He licked Seth’s ear as he whispered the last and watched as Seth closed his eyes and shuddered.

Inhaling deeply, Seth slowly pulled away and closed the door. A few seconds later, Ryan watched in amusement as Seth walked around the Rover, trying to keep his back to Sandy the entire time. Looking up at the door, he could see Sandy’s smirk and knew that Seth wasn’t doing a very good job at covering his… ‘little’ problem.

“Let’s get outta here,” Ryan suggested as Seth got into the driver’s side.

Seth nodded and started the car. “Tonight, tonight, tonight,” Seth muttered as a mantra as he backed down the driveway and started down the hill.

* * * * *

The doctor’s appointment was quick and relatively painless. The stitches were removed and Ryan was sent away with a clean bill of health.

They were on their way home when Seth suggested that they make a detour to their apartment.

“Seth, you know we can’t. Kirsten would have our heads.”

“Ry,” Seth whined. “I want your head.” Seth wriggled his eyebrows at Ryan as he reached over and began rubbing Ryan’s crotch. “So bad!”

Ryan moaned. He closed his eyes for a moment, loving the feel of Seth’s agile fingers. “Seth…”

“Yeah?” Seth’s voice rumbled deep in his chest. 

Ryan swallowed hard and turned to look at his teasing lover. “Do you really want to explain to your mom that we stopped at our apartment to have sex?”

“We wouldn’t have to explain anything, dude. We could just tell her that the appointment ran long.”

“Seth,” Ryan tried again to be reasonable, but he was already half way convinced that they should stop by their house – even if it was just for a quickie. He reached down and removed Seth’s hand from its kneading, kissing the knuckles before sucking them into his mouth. 

They slowed down at a red light and, making a decision, Ryan leaned over to press his lips against Seth’s throat. “You know… Those doctors sure do take their time.”

“Yesssss,” Seth hissed in glee and grinned, kissing Ryan softly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

And just as they righted themselves in their seats, they were hit hard from behind. Both Seth and Ryan lurched forward and were whipped back violently from the impact.

“Son of a…” Ryan muttered as he pushed back from the dashboard, slowly sitting back. He looked over at Seth who reached up a hand up to cover the area just over his left eye.

“Seth?”

“Ow,” Seth muttered as he slowly sat up. He leaned back and opened his mouth to speak when he caught a glimpse in the review mirror.

Ryan had reached for his seatbelt to remove it so that he could check on Seth when he noticed Seth freeze.

“Seth?”

Seth dropped his hand from his newly forming bruise and gripped the steering wheel with both hands – eyes never leaving the rearview mirror.

Ryan turned around and saw a black Hummer fixed right up against their bumper.

“What the hell does that asshole think he’s doing?” Ryan yelled. “I’m gonna…” He was ready to get out of the car and beat the shit out of whoever hit them when Seth’s hand reached out for him to tightly grasp his arm.

“Seth?”

“It’s Tristan,” Seth whispered, eyes still on the mirror.

“What?” Ryan said, turning in his seat to look through the back window. Unfortunately, he couldn’t see the driver because the windows were tinted almost black. “How do you…” Ryan asked, looking over at Seth who still sat frozen in his chair.

“It’s the same Hummer that hit me last month.”

Suddenly, Ryan could feel pressure on the back of the Rover. Tristan, or whoever it was, was now trying to shove them out into oncoming traffic. But Seth’s foot on the brake held fast. Unfortunately, the Hummer was a much heavier vehicle and would be able to accomplish its task sooner rather than later.

“Seth?” Ryan said. “He’s…”

“I know. Get out.”

“What?”

“Get out. I’ve got my foot on the brake and we’re barely moving enough that…”

“NO!” Ryan exclaimed. “I’m not leaving you!”

“Then hang on,” Seth said, taking his eyes off the Hummer behind him and looking at the crowded traffic in front of them.

Ryan heard the Rover’s engine being gunned and looked down at the floorboards. Seth had one foot on the brake and one foot on the accelerator. As soon as there was the slightest break in the traffic, Seth released his foot from the brake and the Rover shot out into the street, barely missing an oncoming car.

Once on the other side of the intersection, Seth continued to drive, not stopping once until they arrived back their parents.

* * * * *

They sat in the driveway in silence for several minutes. Ryan had turned in his seat and stared at Seth. He couldn’t believe what Seth had done. It had been a tricky move… but a tricky move that probably saved their lives.

What was concerning Ryan was the lack of emotion from Seth. It was an eerie reminder of the few minutes right after Seth had shot Trey. It had scared Ryan then and it was scaring him now. And yet Seth just sat in the driver’s seat, hands still gripping the steering wheel, staring out of the windshield, unmoving.

He was afraid to touch Seth; afraid that any movement might startle Seth. And who knew what that might do.

He saw Sandy and Kirsten come out of the house, concern evident in their eyes. Ryan caught Sandy’s eye and shook his head slightly, silently telling him to not come any closer. He was thankful that Sandy seemed to understand and watched as Sandy pulled Kirsten back towards the door, both observing from a safe distance.

Ryan slowly removed his seatbelt and turned in his seat. “Seth?”

No response. No movement. Nothing. Seth wasn’t even blinking.

Ryan moved a hand slowly towards one of Seth’s hand, hoping that Seth might recognize Ryan’s hand and not react violently. He placed his hand over Seth’s and squeezed lightly. “Seth?”

Still… nothing.

Ryan then slowly slid his hand up Seth’s arm until he reached Seth’s jaw. He cupped Seth’s cheek. “Seth, please.”

And it was if the mere word of ‘please’ broke whatever spell Seth was in and Seth turned to Ryan and blinked. Ryan gasped when he saw the bruise over Seth’s eye. It was dark red and angry looking where he’d hit it on the steering wheel. Thankfully it hadn’t broken the skin, but Ryan could see a bump had already formed.

“Seth?”

Seth nodded his head and Ryan immediately unbuckled Seth’s seatbelt and pulled him over the center partition, hauling Seth into his arms.

“Oh god, Seth. I thought I lost you,” Ryan murmured quietly into the curve of Seth’s neck. There were no words for how scared Ryan had been. Seth shutting down like that was scarier than anything else that Ryan could imagine. It was like Seth wasn’t even there.

He was reluctant to allow Seth to pull back, but he released him nonetheless when Seth leaned backwards.

“Are you okay?” Seth asked Ryan, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

Ryan snorted. “Am I…?” He closed his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tread lightly with Seth regarding what had just happened. Taking a deep breath, Ryan nodded. “Yeah. I am. Thanks to you.”

Seth looked at him quizzically and tilted his head. “Huh?”

“That was pretty fancy driving back there.”

Seth smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, which Ryan noticed immediately. “I learned from the best.”

Ryan grunted. “I never did anything like that before.”

Seth’s smile did reach his eyes this time. “Who says I learned from you? It was all those years playing GTA.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes mock-angry. “Okay. Sure. Whatever.”

They looked at each other for a few moments longer before Seth sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan mentally berated himself for keeping them in the car while Seth was hurt. “C’mon. Let’s get you inside.”

“Yeah,” Seth answered as he crawled across the seat and followed Ryan out of the passenger’s side of the car.

“How’s your head?” Ryan asked as Seth shut the door. He leaned Seth against the side of the car and examined the bruise.

“I’m fine.” Seth quirked a corner of his lip. “Dueling head wounds.”

Ryan nodded and pulled Seth into his arms. “Let’s get you inside,” he repeated.

Seth leaned against Ryan. “Mom is gonna freak when she…”

“Oh my god! Seth!” Kirsten gasped, pulling away from Sandy and went over to her son. Seth took a step back from his approaching mom, pressing himself against the car, pulling Ryan with him. Kirsten froze and looked askance at Ryan.

“Seth?” Ryan asked worriedly. Kirsten had never seen Seth react like this before. He hoped that Sandy had told her about it happening in the past.

Seth blinked and looked over to Ryan before relaxing slightly and slowly nodding, allowing Kirsten to lead him into the house.

Sandy came up to Ryan, frowning. Ryan sighed and gestured to the door. 

“Not your average doctor’s visit, I assume,” Sandy said as he walked into the house.

Ryan shook his head. “Not by a long shot.”

* * * * *

Ryan found Seth being fussed over in the living room by Kirsten and sat down on the other side his boyfriend as Sandy took a seat on the opposite chair. 

Kirsten sat by Seth’s left side, carefully holding an icepack over Seth’s new bruise. She was brushing her fingers through her son’s riotous curls as Seth sat motionless, staring straight ahead.

She looked up at Ryan worriedly when he came to sit beside Seth. Ryan reached out and grasped Seth’s limp hand and was instantly crushed by Seth’s grip. He brought Seth’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed the knuckles.

“Seth?”

Seth blinked several times as though coming out of a fog and turned his head towards Ryan, dislodging the icepack in the process.

“Huh?”

“You okay?”

Seth inhaled a shaky breath. “Yeah. No. I don’t know.”

Ryan watched as Kirsten obviously reluctantly relinquished the icepack to Ryan and moved to sit down beside Sandy. Ryan could tell it was hard for her to leave her son if the slightly watery eyes were any indication. She smiled at him when she sat down, but it was half hearted at best.

“So,” Sandy began. “What happened?”

Ryan flinched as Seth grabbed the icepack out of his hands and settled it over his bruise, leaning his head back against the sofa’s back and closing his eyes. “Tristan,” Seth replied with a sigh.

“What?” Sandy sat up and leaned forward. “Did you call the police?”

Seth sat up, the icepack falling to his lap, and glared at his father. “No, Dad. I’m sorry. I was too busy trying to keep us from being shoved into traffic to bother with calling the cops!” He stood up and moved over to the fireplace, nervously picking up and putting down the little figurines that Kirsten kept there.

Ryan wanted nothing more than to go to Seth, but knew that Seth was walking a very thin line at the moment. So he turned his attention back to Sandy and Kirsten.

“We were coming back from the doctor’s and were stopped at a red light. We were hit from behind and when Seth looked into the rearview mirror, he recognized the Hummer as the same one that hit him last month.”

“So, you saw Tristan in the Hummer?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. The windows were tinted, but…”

“Then how can you be sure that…”

“Oh for god’s sake, Dad!” Seth whirled around, sweeping the figurines off the mantle and sending them flying across the room, shattering several of them as they hit the floor. He glared at his father. “What more proof do you need? Me or Ryan in a fucking casket?”

“Seth!” Kirsten gasped. She got up and moved to stand before her son, who took a step back and bumped into the mantle, startled brown eyes wide. She stopped and carefully reached out a hand. “Of course not! We just want to be sure, that’s all.”

“How more sure do you need, Mom?” Seth begged. “We all thought the hit and run was a fluke, but now… Zach and I fire Tristan and that very same day Ryan is beaten up. Then the next day Zach gets hurt. And now this?! It’s not fucking coincidence, Mom! How many times do I have to tell you?”

Kirsten tried to take another step forward to console her son and frowned when Seth retreated from her once again, eyes locked on the floor.

“Sweetie?” She tried again; and again, Seth took a step back.

She looked over towards Ryan; a silent plea for help and Ryan nodded and stood up.

“Seth,” Ryan began as he made his way to his wary boyfriend.

“NO!” Seth shouted and backed away again. “Don’t you people see? He’s after everyone I love. The Beemer accident? That’s Ryan’s car. I bet he was expecting Ryan to be driving. Then he went after Ryan again. Then Zach. And now today.” Seth’s voice was rising with every word and he was slowly backing his way towards the exit, much to Ryan’s dismay. “Who’s next? Hmm? You?” Seth pointed to Kirsten. “You?” He then pointed to his father. “Who’s next?”

“Seth,” Ryan gently cajoled, slowly making his way closer to Seth, hand out like he was trying not to spook a skittish colt. “No one’s next. Not if we stick together.”

Seth turned to Ryan and started shaking his head. “I won’t let him hurt you, Ryan. Not again. Not anymore.” Seth bolted for the door but only made it up the few steps before Ryan grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist and chest, holding tight. 

Immediately, Seth began thrashing violently, trying to get away, but Ryan was stronger and would not let go. Ryan turned his head, lips brushing against Seth’s ear. “Shh, Seth, shh. It’ll be all right. I promise. Seth, please.”

And as quickly as the struggle began, it ended with Seth sagging in Ryan’s grasp, sending them both to the floor in a heap; Seth cradled in Ryan’s lap, back to Ryan’s chest. Seth’s chin dropped to his chest and he let out a quiet sob. “I don’t know how to protect you, Ry,” Seth whispered almost silently.

Ryan tilted his head against Seth’s and whispered in Seth’s ear. “You’re doing a pretty good job of it.”

“But, I…”

Ryan shook his head as he hooked a finger under Seth’s chin and brought Seth’s face around to look him in the eye. “You saved us both today. I couldn’t ask for more.”

Seth twisted in Ryan’s arms and lay his head down on Ryan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, Ry.”

Ryan tightened his hold. “You won’t ever have to find out.” Seth looked up at him skeptically. “I promise,” Ryan pledged. He gently kissed Seth’s forehead and pulled his boyfriend even tighter to his body, unconsciously rocking them back and forth.

* * * * *

**Seth**

 

Seth woke up and found himself in his bedroom curled under the covers, a warm Ryan-shaped body lying next to him. 

He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten to his room and groaned as that brought back the memories of his ‘breakdown’ after he and Ryan returned from the doctor’s. He sighed and buried his head against the side of Ryan’s chest just under his armpit. He figured that once this was all over, he would be back to the therapist for another round of psycho-babble. Why the hell did Ryan bother with me anyway? Seth thought to himself. After all that crap with Trey and now this? Ryan doesn’t need a freaking mental case to take care of! I’m so fucking screwed up. Ryan should be fleeing in the opposite direction… getting as far away from me as possible. 

The next thing he was aware, Ryan had twisted in the bed and grasped his face, cheeks in his palms, glaring darkly at him. “You are not a mental case, Seth. I don’t want to hear you saying that ever again. You got that?” Ryan squeezed Seth’s face and shook Seth’s head in his grasp, his own eyebrow arching in question. 

Seth looked away, face blazing in shame. He really needed to work on that speaking-his-thoughts-out-loud thing. It was seriously getting him into trouble. 

“Seth?” Ryan’s quiet voice made him look up. 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you. Nothing is gonna change that. Okay?” 

Seth looked down, afraid of the truth in Ryan’s deep blue eyes. Ryan brought his lips to Seth’s and gently pressed their mouths together. Seth couldn’t help himself and he sagged against his lover, burying his face in the curve of Ryan’s throat. He felt Ryan’s hands slip to the back of his head and cradle Seth against him. “Okay?” Ryan whispered again. 

Seth could only nod, words for once escaping him. 

* * * * * 

By the time that Ryan and Seth had made it down the stairs, it was well into mid-morning. Sandy was at the dining room table, papers spread out everywhere and yelling with someone on the phone; while Kirsten was by the kitchen sink, her cell phone plastered to her ear, speaking loudly at someone, apparently, at The Newport Group. 

Seth and Ryan stood at the entrance to the kitchen, holding hands, just staring. Finally Seth couldn’t take it anymore and he burst out laughing, causing his parents to turn around and look at him with a mixture of concern and irritation. Seth looked over at Ryan, who was obviously biting his lip to keep from smiling. The sparkling amusement in his eyes kind of gave it away, though. 

“Pete. I’ll call you right back,” Sandy told the person on the phone and hung up. 

“Jennifer, I’ll call you back,” Kirsten told her assistant and hung up as well. 

Kirsten put her phone down on the counter and immediately went to her son. “Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?” 

“Better than you, it seems,” Seth answered, smiling. Ryan stood beside him, looking down at the floor, the corner of his lip twitching in mirth. 

“Hey, kiddo,” Sandy said, coming up to stand in front of the two boys. 

“Sleep well?” Kirsten asked. 

“Yeah, actually,” Seth said, dislodging himself from Ryan and moving around his mother to grab a bagel. He held one up and grimaced. “Oh gross! Cheese bagel, Dad?” 

“Well, you sleep in until noon, you’re left with the dregs,” Sandy replied. 

“But it’s only ten-thirty!” 

Sandy shrugged and opened the fridge. Grabbing the cream cheese, he tossed the tub at his son, who was slicing the cheese bagel anyway. 

“How are you feeling?” Kirsten asked again, coming to stand beside Seth and brushing her fingers through his hair. 

Seth looked at his mom and smiled, trying to reassure her that he was all right. “Better, Mom. Thanks.” 

Kirsten kissed his temple and moved back, allowing Ryan to slide in next to Seth. Seth handed Ryan half of the bagel and both boys leaned back against the counter, Seth unconsciously pressing up against Ryan’s side. 

After Seth had finished, he looked around at the other three in the room and started blushing. Seeing this, Ryan arched an eyebrow questioningly.  
Seth cleared his throat and looked at the floor. “Um, uh, I uh, I wanted to say, um, that I’m sorry about yesterday. Um, I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything. Uh,” Seth sighed. He was so embarrassed over yesterday, there were no words. And for Seth, that was saying a lot. He looked up at his mom, brown eyes slightly wet. “I’m sorry I broke your stuff on the mantle.” 

Ryan had already comforted him about it this morning, but Seth still felt bad for subjecting his parents to his personal melt-down. 

Kirsten came up to Seth to hug him and Seth instinctively moved away, bringing Ryan with him. When he realized what he’d done, Seth flushed again and dropped his head to his chest, moaning silently. 

He felt soft arms wrap around his shoulder and leaned into the comforting embrace of his mom. “Oh, sweetie, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” She leaned back and held his arms. “Under the circumstances, it’s understandable.” She tenderly brushed the blue and purple bruise over Seth’s left eye, causing Seth to flinch a bit. Kirsten winced in sympathy and silently apologized for hurting him. 

“How’s your head?” Sandy asked, nibbling on another bagel. 

Seth shrugged as he stepped away from his mom. “Between me and Ryan, we’ll probably be in the running for longest continuous headache ever.” The attempt at witticism fell flat when no one laughed. “Okay, then,” Seth clapped his hands. “What’s on the agenda for today?” 

“Nothing for you,” Ryan stated, grabbing Seth’s arm and dragging him to the television room. 

“But…” Seth started to protest and was interrupted by his boyfriend. 

“No, buts, Seth. Car accident. Bruise. Probable concussion. Nothing for you.” 

“But…” 

“No.” 

“But…” 

“NO!” 

Seth turned and tried his best hang-dog kicked-puppy expression on his parents who only shrugged their shoulders, silently telling him that they weren’t getting involved. 

“Thanks a lot, guys,” Seth scoffed over his shoulder at his parents as he was led away. 

* * * * * 

Another week had passed and the police were no closer to finding Tristan; and Seth and Ryan were getting more and more antsy. 

 

And while Ryan had been allowed to go back to work, he was only allowed to accompany Kirsten to and from TNG. And they both had a police cruiser following them back and forth every day. 

So while that made for a very happy Ryan, Seth was starting to go insane with boredom. 

By this time, Seth’s publishing company had started calling, wondering when they were going to get the panels for the next issue. Seth had explained the situation to Mark, but they had a deadline and the publishers needed the panels. Unfortunately, with Zach still in the hospital, Seth didn’t have them to send to Mark in the first place. What he needed to do was drive up to Pacific Palisades to get them. But convincing his parents and/or his boyfriend was going to be a different story. And he certainly couldn’t ask Summer to send them back. She was going through enough as it was. 

So Friday night at dinner, Seth decided to lay out his master plan. 

“So,” Seth began. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“No.” Ryan, Kirsten, and Sandy all said in unison. 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say,” Seth whined. 

“I don’t care,” Sandy answered first. 

“Whatever it is… no,” Kirsten said secondly. 

“What they said,” Ryan said third. 

“But…” 

“No,” they repeated again. 

Seth laid down his utensils and stood up, glaring angrily at his family. “Fine. You know what? I was going to be nice and ask for permission, but now? Fuck you. I’m going to do it anyway.” 

“Seth!” Kirsten admonished. 

“No!” Seth waved her off. As he started to leave the dining room, Ryan grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. 

“Seth, come on. We were only kidding,” Ryan said gently. 

“Sure you were,” Seth pouted, shaking his arm free from Ryan. 

Ryan stood up and blocked Seth’s path. “Seth, please.” 

Seth sighed heavily and sat back down. “Fine.” 

“What’s going on?” Sandy asked – all pretenses for finishing their meal completely forgotten. 

“Mark called again today about the panels.” 

“Doesn’t Zach have them?” Kirsten asked. 

Seth nodded. “Yeah, I sent them to him the day that Ryan…” Seth looked down and the room went silent. After a few minutes, Seth sighed and went on. “Anyway, Mark needs them to start on the next issue cuz the deadline is coming up, so I was thinking…” 

Ryan’s eyebrows rose and he started shaking his head. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t even think about it.” 

“But, Ryan…” 

“No, Seth. I mean it.” 

Seth pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Look, Ryan. It’s all well and good for you. You’re back to work. If I don’t get these panels to Legion I may lose my job!” 

“Seth…” 

“Ryan, it’s a day trip, that’s it. I promise. The weekend at the most.” 

Sandy and Kirsten had been watching the exchange, wanting desperately to have their say, but knowing that the boys had to work it out between them first. 

Seth watched Ryan think about it and knew the minute that Ryan had given in. 

“Up, get the panels, visit Zach, hang around for the weekend, drop the panels off in L.A. on Sunday, and be back Sunday night. Just the weekend. Please?” 

“All right. We’ll go tomorrow.” 

“Yessssss,” Seth said, jumping up from his chair and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck. 

“Just the weekend,” Ryan reminded. 

“If that,” Seth said pulling back. Ryan nodded and Seth leaned in and kissed him lightly. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“No,” Sandy and Kirsten said simultaneously. 

“What?” Seth said as he stood up, shock coloring his voice. 

“We said ‘no’,” Kirsten repeated shaking her head. 

Seth frowned. “What do you mean ‘no’? You can’t tell us ‘no’.” 

“We can. We will. And we did. No,” Kirsten answered. 

Seth straightened up to his full height and glared at his parents. “Well, guess what, Mom?” Seth sniped. “We’re going and there’s nothing you can do about it, so… deal with it!” He stomped out of the dining room and up the stairs. Twenty-seven years old and his parents were forbidding him from leaving the house? Bullshit! 

“Seth!” Seth heard his mother call, but he ignored her and continued to his room. He was going whether they liked it or not! Even if he had to take a cab… steal their car… hell, even walk!! 

* * * * * 

**Ryan**

 

Ryan sat silently at the table after watching Seth stamp away. Once he was sure Seth was out of ear shot, he turned to Sandy and Kirsten. 

“We’re going.” 

Kirsten’s eyes widened and she turned to Sandy, who merely shrugged and arched an eye at her. Ryan had never purposefully disobeyed them so forthright before. 

“No, you can’t. I won’t allow it.” 

Ryan folded his napkin and placed it on the table. “Kirsten. Seth is right. If he doesn’t do this, he may lose his job. That’s not fair.” 

“But…” 

“The police still haven’t found Tristan and we’ve been like prisoners for the past two weeks.” Kirsten gasped, but Ryan continued. “I’m sorry. It’s not that we don’t like staying here or anything, but we’re going a little stir-crazy being cooped up. 

“It’s not so bad for me since I’ve been able to go to work, but Seth is bored out of his mind. At least going up to the Palisades would get him out doing something. Even if it’s only for the weekend. Besides, we really do need to visit Zach. Summer’s been calling asking when we’re coming up. We need to check on him.” 

Kirsten sighed and looked down. “I know, but…” 

“We’ll be fine,” Ryan soothed. “It’s just for the weekend. We’ll leave tomorrow morning and be back by Sunday night.” 

“I don’t like it,” Kirsten stated. 

“Thank you,” Ryan said as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before following Seth up to their room. 

* * * * * 

Ryan found Seth propped up on several pillows listening to his iPod. When Ryan came in, Seth removed the earbuds and glared at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t care what they say, Ryan. We’re going!” 

“Yes, we are,” Ryan answered, coming to sit next to Seth. 

“We are?” Seth asked, blinking brown eyes wide with surprise. 

“Yep,” Ryan confirmed. 

Seth’s mouth widened into a grin and he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, burying his face in the soft, warm skin of Ryan’s throat. He kissed him gently before pulling back and smacking Ryan on the arm. 

“What was that for?” Ryan asked, rubbing his arm. 

“They do like you best!” Seth sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ryan smiled and slowly turned, pushing Seth down into the folds of the blankets. Crawling over his lover, Ryan leaned down and let his lips hover over Seth’s for a few moments before he lightly brushed them together. “Yeah, but I like you best, so…” 

Ryan slowly dropped his body down on Seth’s lean frame and allowed his lips to wander down over Seth’s jaw before clamping down to suck on the thin skin over Seth’s pulse-point. Seth groaned and started to wriggle beneath him, causing Ryan’s cock to grow hard. 

It had been a while since they had made love; and the stress of the past week on top of the stress of no word on Tristan was taking its toll on the boys. 

Ryan felt Seth go limp and sink into the mattress. He leaned up to look down into those chocolate depths questioningly. Seth immediately spread his thighs in answer and reached up to bring Ryan back down. 

They kissed for long minutes, reacquainting themselves with each other as gentle fingers traced indecipherable patterns on the others skin. Seth’s deft fingers slid up under Ryan’s shirt and slowly pulled the cloth out of his way. Ryan arched into Seth as Seth’s fingertips brushed teasingly light over the quickly hardening nipples. 

“Seeeth,” Ryan moaned, teething the lobe of Seth’s right ear. 

Seth arched up into Ryan from that pleasure-pain nip, almost bucking Ryan off of his body. Suddenly Ryan was actually pushed off of Seth and he stared at his lover with a mixture of hurt and apprehension. Until, that is, when Seth moved towards him and practically ripped his shirt over his head. The next to go was Seth’s own shirt before Seth dove for Ryan’s jeans, yanking the button free and ripping the zipper down. Apparently Seth couldn’t be bothered with pushing Ryan’s jean off because he shoved his hand down Ryan’s boxers and grabbed his hard cock, pulling it free from Ryan’s shorts. 

With his free hand, Seth shoved Ryan back and immediately buried his face in Ryan’s groin inhaling deeply. Ryan shuddered as he felt the wet tip of Seth’s tongue remove the evidence of his desire away from the slit, lapping over and over and over. Seth’s hand was slowly pumping the base of Ryan’s cock as the other leisurely rolled his balls with strong fingers. 

Ryan’s hips began thrusting, sending his cock deep down into Seth’s throat. But Seth never missed a beat. He continued lavishing attention to Ryan’s dick, licking his way unhurriedly down Ryan’s rigid shaft before sucking hard on his way back to the tip. 

It didn’t take very long for Ryan to come; the tingly feeling started in his toes and spread like wildfire up his legs, pooling in his gut for only a few seconds before exploding, shooting down Seth’s swallowing throat. 

Several moments later, a very sated Ryan reached down for Seth, who was panting in the vicinity of his navel. 

“C’mere,” Ryan commanded, though his voice lacked conviction. 

He felt Seth shake his head against his stomach and had just enough energy to lift his head and look down his body to see Seth snuggling against his side. 

“I wanna…” Ryan began. 

“Don’t hafta,” Seth replied, still breathing hard. 

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “You came?” 

He felt Seth nod against him and it made Ryan smile. 

Another few minutes passed and Ryan realized that he still had his pants on… kind of. They were uncomfortably wrapped around his hips. He wriggled and pushed to get them passed his thighs before Seth took over and helped him completely out of the rest of his clothes. Once his jeans were pulled off, Seth stood and scowled in disgust as he unbuttoned his own jeans, pulling them and his boxers off in one fluid movement. 

Ryan arched an eyebrow. Seth came in his pants? Because of me? Sweet! 

Seth glowered at Ryan. “Don’t look so smug.” 

Ryan grinned and reached out for Seth, who was wiping himself clean with Ryan’s shirt. Ryan glared at Seth before pulling him down against his side. He pressed his lips against Seth’s temple and hugged him tight. 

“Love you.” 

Seth snuggled against Ryan and burrowed his face into Ryan’s neck. “Love you, too,” Seth mumbled. 

Ryan reached down and flipped the top blanket so it partially covered both of them before allowing Seth’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * * * *

**Seth**

Seth was up at the crack of dawn just because he was so anxious to get out of the house. The past week had slowly driven him insane and if he didn’t get into his car and drive away this instant, there was going to be some major pouting going on. 

“Ryan! Move your ass!” Seth tapped his foot as he stood in the doorway, drumming his fingers on the door jam. 

Ryan intentionally walked very slowly down the stairs, peering over the banister to grin at his boyfriend. 

“You’re just aching to get your ass kicked, aren’t you?” Seth asked, glaring at him. 

Ryan just arched an eyebrow and made his way into the kitchen. 

“Ryan!” 

“I want a bagel!” 

“We’ll get something on the way. Now, c’mon!” 

Ryan turned big blue eyes on Seth. “But I want a bagel.” 

Damn it! I will not kill my boyfriend. I will not kill my boyfriend. I will not… Seth could never resist Ryan when he made those sad-eyes at him. He knew Ryan was doing it on purpose, but still… 

“Fine!” Seth snapped and walked out the door. “I’ll be in the car.” He turned around and came back in. “I’m leaving in five minutes, so if you’re not out there, I’m leaving without you.” He turned and stomped back out the door, yanking open the driver’s door and getting in, slamming the door shut. 

He meant it, too. He was sooo needing to get out of the house that he would be more than happy to leave Ryan behind if the bastard tried to keep Seth here any longer. 

Fortunately, Ryan was in the car and ready to go in under those five minutes. 

Putting the car in reverse, Seth curled the corner of his mouth. “’Fraid I’d leave without you?” 

“Damn straight I was,” Ryan answered. 

Seth backed down the drive way. Putting the Rover in gear, Seth grinned over at his boyfriend. “Well, you’re right. I would have.” 

“I know.” 

Seth looked over at Ryan. “Ry, I’m sorry, it’s just…” 

Ryan reached out and dropped his left hand on Seth’s thigh. “I know. It’s okay. I think we both need this.” 

Seth grabbed Ryan’s hand and brought his knuckles up to kiss. “Thank you.” 

* * * * * 

Before they left Newport, Seth made his way towards their apartment. 

“Seth?” 

“I need to get a few things if we’re gonna stop off at Legion tomorrow.” 

“Okay. We should probably grab some clothes while we’re here. I’m getting sick of wearing the same thing to work every other day.” 

Seth smiled. “Yeah, there is that.” 

He parked the Rover in his parking spot and got out. They made their way towards the elevator and rode up to their apartment. 

Ryan unlocked the door and pushed it open, allowing Seth to go first. 

“I talked to Summer this morning,” Seth said as he turned around to face Ryan, walking into the apartment backwards. “She’s really excited about us visiting.” 

The door slammed behind them and Seth and Ryan turned to see Tristan standing there, gun in his hand. “Too bad she won’t get to see you today.” 

* * * * * 

**Ryan**

Ryan moved to put himself between Tristan and Seth but got a muzzle of a pistol shoved in his face. 

“Ah, ah, ah! We wouldn’t want to see this pretty face all over the wall, now, would we?” 

“Ry,” Seth muttered, reaching out and grasping Ryan’s forearm. 

“Yes, Ry,” Tristan mocked. “Why don’t you listen to your boyfriend here and back off.” Tristan waved the gun around, gesturing wildly. “Now, why don’t the two of you be good little lovebirds and go sit over there,” he pointed to the living room. 

Ryan didn’t budge. He stared at Tristan with hate-filled eyes. 

“Ryan. C’mon,” Seth urged, pulling him by the wrist. 

Instead, Ryan glared at the intruder. “What the fuck do you want?” 

Tristan sighed and rolled his eyes. “What I wa-aant…” Tristan swung the gun around loosely before wrapping his other arm around Seth’s neck and pulling him tight to his body. He steadily brought the gun up to Seth’s temple. “… is for you to sit your ass down over there? Got it?” 

Under any other circumstances, Ryan would have made a play for the gun. But there was no way that he would gamble with Seth’s life. He knew that he would not be able to get the gun away from Tristan before the trigger was pulled, and he wouldn’t risk Seth’s life like that. So he did as Tristan demanded and slowly moved over to the living room, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. 

He glared at Tristan as the other man dragged Seth over with him, gun no longer pointing at Seth’s head, but the arm was still securely wrapped around Seth’s throat. 

“Now. See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

Ryan didn’t answer. He merely flicked his eyes towards Seth, who was looking rather passive considering the position they were in. 

And that frightened Ryan more than any gun could. 

Tristan stood in front of Ryan with Seth still in a choke-hold. Seth wasn’t looking at him, but at the floor. Ryan couldn’t tell what Seth was thinking and that made him nervous. Considering Seth’s volatile emotions lately, Ryan was afraid of what Seth was capable of. But more importantly, Ryan was afraid of what all this was going to do to Seth. 

“All right,” Ryan began. “I’m sitting. Now what?” 

Tristan looked confused for second before whispering in Seth’s ear. “Hmm, now what?” 

Unexpectedly, Seth elbowed Tristan hard in the stomach and rushed over to Ryan, who had stood up. Unfortunately, Tristan was quick to recover and had the gun pointing in their direction before Ryan could take a few steps. 

“You okay?” Seth asked, trailing fingers over Ryan’s temple, looking worriedly at Ryan, completely ignoring Tristan behind him. 

Ryan could only nod, fear of what Tristan would do to Seth consuming him. Suddenly, Seth’s head was yanked back by his hair and the gun was shoved into his temple. “Do you want to die?” Tristan yelled, pressing the gun tighter into Seth’s flesh. 

Ryan shivered as Seth answered without emotion. “I’m not the one who’s gonna die.” 

Even Tristan didn’t know how to react to that statement and he abruptly let Seth go, backing away from the two of them. 

Ryan immediately reached out for Seth, bringing him close, gently kissing Seth’s lips. Seth wrapped his arms around Ryan protectively and turned to glare at Tristan, who was now standing by the fireplace, gun still aimed at the two of them. As Seth and Tristan continued to stare each other down, Ryan stared up at Seth and wondered if he wasn’t going to lose Seth anyway. 

* * * * * 

Several tense, silent moments passed as Tristan paced back and forth in front of the fireplace while Seth and Ryan sat on the sofa. Ryan alternately looking between Tristan’s pacing and Seth watching Tristan pace. 

Ryan honestly didn’t know how the hell they were going to get out of this situation. They had blindly walked right into Tristan’s trap and considering the violence of Tristan’s past actions with them, nothing good was going to come out of this. Someone was going to get hurt, but Ryan would be damned if it was Seth. Though, considering Seth’s emotional state at the moment, Ryan couldn’t be sure that Seth wasn’t already affected. 

Ryan looked over at Seth again. Seth was perched by Ryan’s side, hand clasped firmly in Ryan’s, brown eyes watching the other man pace back and forth. The pacing was starting to get on Ryan’s nerves, but it was as if Seth was looking, waiting for a misstep of some kind, waiting for Tristan to falter. 

Apparently Ryan wasn’t the only one aware of Seth’s appraisal. Tristan suddenly whipped around and glared at Seth. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” 

Seth calmly looked up at Tristan and shook his head. “Nothing.” 

Tristan took a step forward and shifted from foot to foot, gun waving around. “Don’t give me that bullshit! You’ve been staring at me since you sat down.” 

Seth shrugged a shoulder. “Just trying to figure out what you want.” 

Tristan stopped shifting. “What I want?” 

“Yeah, dude. You’ve got us here in our own home at gun point. What do you want?” 

Tristan looked around, clearly confused, before blinking quickly and turning on the men on the couch. “Well,” Tristan began. “I did want you, but…” 

Ryan tensed and sat forward, protectively shielding Seth with his body. He felt Seth’s hand on his back and relaxed minutely. 

Tristan continued as he began pacing once again. “But you are either stupid and clueless or just plain cruel to lead me on like you did. Either way, it ends here.” 

Ryan swallowed. He knew it wasn’t going to end well. And Tristan just confirmed it. He turned to Seth and was taken aback by the lack of emotion on his lover’s face. Either Seth didn’t understand the magnitude of what Tristan just said or… 

…Ryan didn’t want to think about the ‘or’. 

Seth stood up and Ryan reached out immediately to grab Seth’s wrist. He didn’t know what Seth was doing or thinking. Either way, he didn’t want Seth to do whatever it was he was going to do. 

Seth turned around and lifted his hand, bending his head to softly kiss Ryan’s fingers. He reached his other hand over and gently removed Ryan’s hand from his wrist before moving forward. “Seth!” 

Tristan jerked his head up when Ryan hissed Seth’s name and moved to intercept Seth. 

Seth looked impassively at Tristan. “I wasn’t leading you on, Tristan. So I guess that makes me incredibly stupid and clueless.” 

Tristan glared at Seth and brought the gun up to point it in the middle of Seth’s forehead. “Do not fuck with me, man!” 

Ryan stood up, ready to tackle Tristan should he try anything. But then Ryan saw Seth shake his head minutely and motion for him to sit down. Ryan, still completely confused by Seth’s motives, found himself obeying and sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“I’m not, Tristan. I didn’t know.” Seth voice was deceptively calm and Ryan wasn’t sure if this was some kind of psychology that Seth was using or if that switch in Seth’s brain that had flicked on during the Trey incident had turned back on. Either way was scaring Ryan since he didn’t know what was going on with his boyfriend. But he mentally made a point to make sure that he’d be ready in any case. 

Tristan lowered the gun and turned sad eyes on Seth. “How could you not have known, Seth? Didn’t you feel that connection when we first met in Santa Monica?” 

Seth shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tristan. I didn’t.” 

Tristan squeezed his eyes closed and brought the gun up to his forehead, pounding the side of the gun up against his head. He started shaking his head. “No. No, you felt it. I know you did.” He looked up at Seth questioningly. “How could you not?” 

Again, Seth shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tristan.” 

“NO!” Tristan shouted and brought the gun up, pointing it between Seth and Ryan. “You did! I know you did! If it hadn’t been for him,” Tristan was now pointing the gun at Ryan. “If it hadn’t been for him, you would have known. You’d be with me, now.” 

Tristan moved passed Seth and stood before Ryan, gun pressed between Ryan’s eyes. “It’s his fault!” 

Ryan froze and swallowed hard as he watched Tristan put additional pressure on the trigger of the gun. He looked at Tristan for only a second before turning them towards Seth, putting as much love and apology in his eyes as he could; trying to tell Seth without words everything in his heart. If this was going to be his last second on earth, he wanted Seth to know everything his soul held for his lover. 

Ryan watched Seth pale. “Tristan.” 

Apparently Tristan had forgotten that Seth was behind him and started at the sound of Seth’s voice. Thankfully, Tristan had removed his finger from the trigger instead of tightening it and Ryan breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

“You think killing Ryan is going to help?” Seth asked, voice shaking slightly. 

“Once he’s out of the way…” 

Seth shook his head, stopping Tristan. “It’ll never happen, Tristan.” 

“You would if he wasn’t around.” 

Suddenly Seth’s eyes hardened and his voice became deathly quiet. “You touch him and I’ll kill you.” Even Ryan shivered at Seth’s words. 

Tristan turned and stared at Seth as though measuring his words. The sadness in Tristan’s eyes soon turned to anger and he back-handed Seth across the face with the hand holding the gun, sending Seth sprawling to the floor. 

Ryan was about to stand and Tristan whipped around, gun at the ready. “You take one step towards him and you’re dead.” 

Ryan looked down at Seth who was slowly sitting up, wiping blood from the cut on his cheek. Seth silently shook his head, begging Ryan to stay put. His face softened and he mouthed an ‘I love you’ at Ryan. Ryan was about to reply in kind when out of nowhere, Tristan back-handed Seth again, splitting Seth’s bottom lip. 

“Stop it!” 

Having seen the interplay between Seth and Ryan, Tristan hauled Seth up by his collar and dragged him over to the chair opposite the couch and shoved him down. 

“Just stop it!” 

“What are you going to do?” Seth asked, wiping the blood from his mouth. 

“I…” 

“Kill us?” 

Tristan leaned down and tapped the end of the gun on Seth’s cut lip. “The thought had crossed my mind.” 

“And then what?” Seth asked. And Ryan could only sit there and watch. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do. 

“And then…” Tristan began before the confused look crossed his face again and he moved away from Seth, resuming his pacing by the fireplace. 

“What?” Seth asked again, goading Tristan on. 

“I…” 

Seth stood and took a step towards Tristan. “You what?”

* * * * *

**Seth**

 

He wished he could say he knew what the hell he was doing, but he honestly couldn’t say for sure. All he knew was that Tristan had violated his home… his home with Ryan and was threatening to kill them. He knew that he should feel something… fear, anger, something. But all that consumed him was the overwhelming need to protect Ryan… at any cost. 

Thankfully, so far, Seth had managed to direct Tristan’s attention towards himself. He had a pistol-whipped face to prove it. And if he had to continue to do whatever the hell it was he was doing to keep Tristan’s attention on him and away from Ryan… well, he would do that. 

He was sure that if they managed to come out of this alive, his first visit would be with the nice psychiatrist who’d helped him out with Trey. But at least Seth understood that he needed help and that was the first step, wasn’t it? 

Seth shook his head, clearing his internal conversation from his mind. He had to get them out of this first; then he could think about seeing his shrink. 

Tristan was in front of him, waving his gun around, looking as though he wanted to pull the trigger. He opened his mouth to answer, but Seth spoke first. 

“You what, Tristan? So, you kill us and then what? Would that make everything better? Would that…?” 

Tristan ground the barrel of the gun between Seth’s eyes. “Shut the fuck up. Your psycho-babble isn’t gonna work with me.” 

Seth arched an eyebrow. “Psycho-babble? Tristan, I draw cartoons for a living. What do I know about psychology?” 

“Shut up!” 

“Tristan…” Seth began before he was smacked on the head with the side of the gun. 

“What part of ‘shut up’ do you have a hard time understanding?” 

Seth opened his mouth to reply when Tristan suddenly stalked over to Ryan and stood behind him, pointing the gun to the back of Ryan’s head. 

“One more fucking word, Seth, and your boyfriend gets a bullet in his skull. Got it?” 

Seth’s mouth immediately snapped shut and he all rational thought fled his mind. The only thing in his brain now was blind fury. He didn’t care what he had to do to get him and Ryan out of this, but when he did, Tristan was a dead man. That was all there was to it. 

“See?” Tristan taunted. “That’s better, isn’t it?” He smacked the side of the gun against the back of Ryan’s head. Seth’s eyes widened as Ryan’s face screwed up in pain before the blue eyes fluttered and rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the side unconscious. 

Seth was at Ryan’s side in a second, cradling his head in his lap, fingers gently searching for the now reopened wound. 

Ryan suddenly passing out had Tristan a bit off guard. “What the--?” 

Seth glared up at Tristan. “You son of a bitch.” 

“I barely tapped him,” Tristan complained. 

“You hit him in the same place you hurt him the last time.” Seth looked down at his now damp, red fingers and something inside of him snapped. 

He gently slid out of under Ryan’s prone form and leaned down to kiss Ryan’s forehead. He slowly stood up and made his way around the couch to stand in front of Tristan. He watched as Tristan’s mouth moved, but he couldn’t hear anything other than his own blood roaring in his veins, throbbing at his temples, pulsing through his body. 

The man in front of him ceased to have any meaning to Seth other than ‘The Thing’ that had injured his mate. 

Seth continued to stalk towards The Thing, watching its mouth move, watching it wave its weapon around threateningly. But Seth was not detracted from his motivation. He advanced on his prey, backing it into a corner. Seth felt a pressure at his side, a burning sensation that radiated through his body; but he could not let that stop him from his mission. He reached out and removed the weapon from The Thing’s hands, turning it upon its owner. 

The Thing was now crouched down on the floor, hands in front of its body capitulating. It was whining and whimpering… a sound that actually made Seth smile. 

Seth held the gun towards the sniveling mass on the floor, enjoying owning the power after being the one imprisoned for the last hour. His finger tightened on the trigger but was stopped short when he felt a presence at his side. He turned and saw… 

“Ryan?” 

Ryan was pressed to his side, one hand on the gun and the other cupping his jaw. 

Seth frowned and shook his head, trying to clear it from the darkness that had enveloped him. 

Ryan took the gun from Seth’s now lifeless fingers and tucked it in his waistband before wrapping Seth in his arms, holding tightly. 

Seth huddled against Ryan, burying his face in Ryan’s neck, breathing in everything that was his lover. “Ry.” 

“Oh god, Seth,” Ryan mumbled against Seth’s hair. “I thought…” 

Seth’s adrenaline disappeared as soon as it came and Seth’s collapsed against Ryan, dragging them both to the floor. 

* * * * * 

**Ryan**

 

Ryan woke slowly from a sound he never wanted to hear again. He blinked the pain from his eyes and looked over to where the sound came from, seeing something he never wanted to see. Seth was advancing on Tristan without a thought that there was a gun being trained on him. 

Tristan was yelling at Seth, waving the gun around, demanding that Seth stop, but Seth continued to approach Tristan, daring the other man to do something… anything to make Seth stop. 

It was like Seth wasn’t even in the room. Ryan didn’t recognize his boyfriend, who now seemed to have gotten the upper hand and had the gun, pointing it at a cowering Tristan. 

Ryan was up and off the couch before he could even think. He knew that Seth would never survive another shooting. It was bad enough that Seth had taken the life of Ryan’s brother, but to do it again? Ryan knew without a doubt that he would lose Seth forever if it were to happen today. 

He was at Seth’s side before he knew it. “Seth?” 

It was like Seth was in another world. He didn’t flinch… didn’t turn to acknowledge Ryan… nothing. Just continued to stare down at Tristan. 

It was the small smile on Seth’s lips that galvanized Ryan into action. He reached out and put his hand over the one Seth was using to hold the gun. With his other, he cupped Seth’s cheek, fingers gently caressing the side of Seth’s face. 

“Seth? Baby? Please. Come back to me.” 

Seth didn’t move. 

“Seth?” Not knowing what else to do, Ryan pressed himself up against Seth’s side and buried his face against Seth’s ear. “Please. I need you.” 

“Ryan?” 

The small voice jerked Ryan’s back from Seth and he watched as Seth frowned and shook his head, blinking his eyes furiously. 

Ryan felt the tension in Seth’s body release and he quickly removed the gun from Seth’s fingers, tucking it into his the back of his pants before wrenching Seth around and dragging him into his arms. 

“Ry.” Ryan felt Seth whisper against his neck and Ryan shuddered, tightening his hold. 

“Oh god, Seth. I thought…” But then Seth sagged heavily in Ryan’s arms, taking them both to the ground. Ryan leaned back and brought up his right hand to card his fingers through Seth’s hair. But a flash of red had his arm stop in mid-air and he looked in horror at the blood that now covered his forearm. 

He looked down and saw a damp, crimson patch on Seth’s left side just under his ribcage. 

“Oh my god! Seth!” 

Seth lifted his head from Ryan’s shoulder and blinked glassy, brown eyes up at Ryan. “Hmm?” 

Ryan immediately lay Seth down on the floor. He spared a glance at Tristan, still tucked in the corner of the dining room, knees brought up under his chin, staring unblinkingly at a chair. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing towels and the phone and ran back to Seth. 

He dropped the towels by Seth and called 911, giving them directions to the apartment while applying pressure on Seth’s wound. 

The phone dropped from his shoulder, but Ryan couldn’t worry about that right now. Seth was staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He was still breathing, much to Ryan’s relief, but that was all. 

“Seth? Babe? Can you hear me?” 

Seth blinked slowly and turned his head towards Ryan. “Yeah.” 

Ryan swallowed hard. “You’re gonna be okay. Okay?” 

Seth lifted a corner of his lips in a slight smile. “Okay.” Seth grimaced and frowned at Ryan. “You okay?” 

Ryan gave Seth a small smile. “Of course. Hard head, remember?” 

Seth smiled back. “Yeah. Dueling headaches, huh?” 

“Longest running headache between the two of us.” 

“Yeah.” Seth winced and Ryan flinched. He knew he was hurting Seth, but he had to keep the pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. It didn’t look like it was anywhere near any vital organs, but a bullet wound was a bullet wound. 

After a few silent moments, Ryan could hear the sirens. “You’re gonna be alright, babe.” 

“Yeah,” Seth breathed, closing his eyes. 

“Seth!” Ryan yelled, afraid that Seth had succumbed to unconsciousness. 

“Mmm?” 

“Stay with me.” 

Seth slowly opened his eyes. “’m tryin’.” 

A few minutes later, the cops burst in followed closely by the paramedics. Ryan had handed over the gun and Tristan was hauled off. Since the police already knew about Tristan, they allowed Ryan to accompany Seth to the hospital, informing him that they would get his statement there. 

Ryan was grateful and continued to hover over the paramedics as they worked on Seth. Once Seth was bound to the stretcher, Ryan followed them to the ambulance and climbed inside. 

About half way to the hospital, Seth turned and leered, as much as he could leer, at Ryan. “’Babe’, huh?” 

“What?” Ryan asked, not understanding what Seth was saying. 

“You called me ‘babe’.” 

“I did not.” 

“Yes, you did. I heard you.” 

One of the paramedics, who was adjusting Seth IV stifled a laugh and looked away, amusement clear in his eyes. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You were hearing things.” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“I do. It’s obviously the pain is making you hallucinate.” 

Seth rolled his own eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “Keep tellin’ yourself that, babe.” 

Ryan narrowed his eyes and glared at Seth. A few seconds later, Seth closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side. 

“Seth?” Ryan jerked his head up, silently asking the paramedic what happened. 

“It’s okay. He’s just unconscious. His vitals are still real good. He’ll be okay.” 

* * * * * 

Ryan sat in the waiting room, where he’d been since arriving forty-five minutes ago. Sandy and Kirsten were sitting next to him, one on either side of him. 

He had given his statement to Detective Pete McCaullough, Sandy’s friend at the police department. Pete would take Seth’s statement once he was well enough to give it.  
Seth had been in surgery since his arrival, but the doctor had been adamant that he would be alright. The bullet was pretty superficial as far as wounds went. It was just under the ribcage and hadn’t hit any vital organs. 

It was just the waiting that was driving Ryan up the wall. 

Another thirty minutes passed before the doctor came into the waiting room. 

Ryan stood up so fast, he almost fell over. 

“He’s doing fine. He even got to skip ICU and we’ve got him in a room just down the hall.” 

“Can we see him?” Kirsten asked. 

“He’s still sleeping, but I think a few minutes would be okay. Follow me.” 

 

Ryan was the first to enter the room, followed closely by Kirsten then Sandy. He sat down in the empty chair next to the bed and gently took a hold of Seth’s hand, careful not to disturb the IV needle taped to the back of Seth’s palm. He gently lifted Seth’s hand and brought the fingers to his lips. 

Kirsten and Sandy went to the other side of the bed, looking down at their son. 

They stayed for several minutes before Sandy gestured to Kirsten. She walked around the bed and stood next to Ryan. Leaning down, she kissed Ryan’s temple, startling him. He blinked at her and she gently brushed back his hair. 

“We’re gonna go, sweetie. You staying?” 

Ryan nodded. “Yeah.” 

He didn’t see the concerned look she gave her husband, as he turned his focus back on his sleeping boyfriend. 

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Ryan heard Sandy say as they left the room. Ryan barely acknowledged their departure; he was so intent on Seth. 

He leaned down and tenderly placed a kiss on Seth’s forehead. “I love you, babe,” he whispered before sitting back in his chair to wait.

* * * * *

**Seth**

 

It was the middle of the night when Seth woke for the first time. He looked over and saw Ryan slumped in the chair, one hand still lightly grasping his own. Seth squeezed his hand and watched bemusedly as Ryan jerked awake, eyes flickering around the semi-darkened room before settling on Seth. 

“Hey,” Ryan said, pulling his chair forward and leaning against the bed. 

“Hey, yourself,” Seth whispered, swallowing hard. 

Ryan noticed and reached over with his free hand to grab his half full cup of water. He stood up and helped Seth take a drink. Once Seth was finished, Ryan put the cup down and settled back in his chair. 

“How are you feeling?” Ryan ran his free hand over Seth’s forehead. 

“Tired.” 

Ryan smiled and leaned over, kissing Seth on his brow. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

Seth closed his eyes, the corner of his mouth barely curling up. “Love you.” 

Ryan leaned close to Seth’s ear. “Love you, too… babe.” 

Seth’s even breathing was Ryan’s only answer. 

* * * * * 

The following day, Seth was bright eyed and restless when his parents came to visit. 

“Mom!” 

“Hi sweetie,” Kirsten replied as she came over and kissed Seth on his forehead. 

“Come to take me home?” 

Kirsten frowned and looked over at Ryan askance. “Um, no, honey.” 

“Ah, please,” Seth whined. “I wanna go home!” 

“He’s been like this since six thirty this morning,” Ryan replied tiredly. 

Sandy grinned at his sons and ruffled Ryan’s hair. “Need a break?” 

“Oh so bad,” Ryan said, standing up. 

“Hey!” Seth griped. “I heard that.” 

“Coffee, Kirsten?” 

Kirsten smiled and sat down in the vacant chair. “Please.” 

“Fine,” Seth huffed as he watched his dad and boyfriend leave the room. 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” 

“Fine,” Seth replied, tiredly. 

“Seth?” Kirsten asked, noticing that Seth needed to talk. 

Seth rolled painfully to his right side and took several minutes to get comfortable again. He tucked his hands under his cheek and sighed. “I went nuts again, Mom.”  
Kirsten frowned and reached out to her son, trailing her fingers over his jaw. “What do you mean?” 

“When Tristan had us. In our house. I don’t remember what happened. One minute Tristan had hit Ryan and the next he was in the corner of the dining room looking at me all scared and stuff. And then Ryan was there taking the gun from me.” He looked at his mom with frightened eyes. “I don’t even remember taking it from him. And now Ryan’s treating me like I’m gonna break any second. But I don’t remember anything. I think Ryan’s the one that’s gonna break. Not me.” 

Kirsten sat forward and wrapped her fingers around one of Seth’s wrist, pulling his hand out from under his face. She held on, petting the knuckles lightly. “Honey. I don’t know what happened that time with Trey. Your father didn’t tell me the whole thing. But I know that you didn’t go ‘nuts’.” 

“But…” 

“You were protecting your partner from a threat, sweetheart.” 

“But I don’t remember anything.” 

“You also didn’t hurt Tristan, Seth.” 

“I could have.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“If it weren’t for Ryan…” 

“You saved him. And got yourself hurt in the process.” Her voice was a little hard with anger at almost losing her son. 

“I just wanna go home,” he whined pitifully. 

“You will in a day or two.” 

“Really?” Seth’s voice perked up. 

“To our house.” 

And just as quickly, Seth’s elation deflated. “But…” 

“No, buts, Seth. You can’t expect Ryan to take care of you twenty-four/seven. Besides. I think the police are still collecting evidence at your apartment. So, you get to stay with us for awhile longer.” 

Seth sighed heavily. “Fine. But we’re sleeping out in the pool house.” 

“We’ll see,” Kirsten stated. 

She turned when she heard the door open and Sandy and Ryan came in with coffee. Sandy handed her a cup as Ryan hopped up on the foot of Seth’s bed. 

“Hey, Sport,” Sandy said, ruffling Seth’s hair. 

“’Sport’, father?” Seth turned to his mom. “Mom, you’ve been letting dad watch the Disney Channel again, haven’t you?” 

They all chuckled and Seth closed his eyes, letting the laughter lull him to an easy, dream-free sleep. 

* * * * * 

**Ryan – Three Months Later**

 

Ryan watched Seth from the doorway for a few minutes; happy that they had made it through another crisis. 

Seth was lying on the bed face down, head at the foot of the bed. One foot was under his pillow and the other hung slightly off the side. His head rested on the back of his left hand while the other hand was curled up and tucked under his shoulder. It looked uncomfortable, but he didn’t seem to care. The television flickered on the other side of the room, but the sound was muted and he wasn’t paying any attention to it anyway. 

They had just survived yet another ‘psycho encounter’ and Seth looked as drained as Ryan felt. 

Once Seth had been released from the hospital, he’d volunteered to go visit Dr. Bauman, the psychiatrist who’d he’d seen after Trey. He was still missing the time from when Tristan had hit Ryan up to Ryan taking the gun from his hands; but the doctor said that it would come when his mind thought that Seth was ready to process and handle it. It could very well stay gone forever, which Seth had expressed his desire for that exact thing, or it could come up at any time. 

Both Seth and Ryan would be ready for it if and when the time came and Seth promised to see Dr. Bauman if it should happen. 

But for now, Ryan was just happy to have Seth back healthy and whole, even if the past three months had been exhausting. 

After a few minutes, Ryan came all the way into the room and sat down on the side of the bed next to Seth’s hip. He gently ran his fingers through Seth’s hair, playing with the riotous curls. 

“What is it about us and psycho nutjobs?” Seth asked. Although he continued to stare at the far wall. 

Ryan grinned slightly and continued to pet Seth. “Just lucky, I guess.” 

Seth snorted and turned semi-glassy brown eyes towards Ryan. “I mean, you got Oliver. And I got Tristan. Well, you got Oliver through Marissa.” Seth amended as Ryan arched an eyebrow. “Okay, you got Tristan, too, through me.” Seth grinned. “It’s obviously your fault, then.” 

Ryan arched both eyebrows. “Really.” 

Seth nodded but didn’t move. “Yep.” 

The two men stayed silent for a few minutes before Ryan leaned down and kissed Seth on his neck. “I suppose I’ll have to do something about that, then.” 

Seth frowned and turned on his side, looking up at Ryan quizzically. “What?” 

Ryan grasped Seth’s left wrist in his hand. “Like I told you before… I’m gonna have to find a way to brand you as mine.” 

Seth’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes got wide. He opened his mouth to protest the ‘rough’ treatment, but he only got as far as forming an ‘O’ when Ryan reached into his shirt pocket with his other hand and pulled out a golden band. He slid it down the ring finger of Seth’s left hand not taking his eyes off of Seth’s face. 

Seth’s eyes flicked from the ring to Ryan’s face back to the ring. His mouth opened and shut like a landed fish gasping for air. Several long moments passed and Ryan began feeling nervous – he couldn’t take the silence anymore. “Is this okay?” 

Seth’s smile lit up the room as he nodded vigorously. He reached the newly ‘branded’ hand up and curled it around Ryan’s skull, bringing him down so they could kiss.  
Ryan leaned into Seth, pushing him on his back to lay full length on top of his lover. He rested most of his weight on his elbows on either side of Seth head, but continued kissing him deeply, trying to suck all the air out of Seth’s lungs. A few minutes later, Ryan pulled back, but hovered just millimeters from Seth’s lips. Blue eyes intense, but also a little uncertain. He unconsciously relaxed tensed muscles as Seth grinned up at him. 

“Possessive, aren’t we?” Seth quipped as his long fingers danced their way up the back of Ryan’s shirt. 

“Of you? Yes,” Ryan replied, bending down to capture Seth’s lips once more. 

Seth smiled against his lips and murmured. “Does that mean I get to brand you?” 

Ryan leaned back, a little shocked at the question. “You want me to wear a ring?” 

Seth’s eyebrows drew together and he pulled back as much as he could. “You don’t want to?” 

Ryan’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “No!” Seth’s eyes narrowed. “No. I mean, yes! I do. I want to. I just didn’t think you’d… I mean, I didn’t… I mean… Are you sure?” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “No, dummy.” He smacked the side of Ryan’s head. “I want every guy out there to think you are single and available. I want you to be free to screw anything that moves.” Ryan’s lips twitched and he ducked his head. 

The next thing he knew, he was being flipped around and suddenly Seth was straddling him, pinning his wrists to the mattress. Seth’s brown eyes narrowed again with fury and he glared down at Ryan. “You damned right you’re gonna wear a ring. You’re mine, you asshole! Got it?” 

Ryan nodded his head silently, secretly ecstatic over Seth’s possessiveness. But then he always had been. Even those times just after Trey had been killed and just recently with Tristan... It was definitely worrisome because it was so un-Seth-like. But at the same time, it thrilled Ryan in that little warped part of his soul. 

“Got it,” Ryan whispered hoarsely. 

“Good,” Seth breathed as he leaned down and hungrily sucked Ryan’s tongue into his mouth – forcefully pressing their lips together, teeth clacking loudly. Seth roughly possessed Ryan for several minutes before slowing down, licking the red, swollen lips lovingly, apologizing the violent treatment with every light touch. “I love you,” Seth murmured as he lay down on Ryan, tucking his head into the curve of Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan cupped the back of Seth’s skull, burying his fingers in the dark mass and kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I love you, too.” He felt Seth smile against his pulse-point and closed his eyes, letting the stress of the day melt into sleep. 

 

Finis  
January 23, 2006


End file.
